


Long Road To Hell

by heliconius



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mystery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliconius/pseuds/heliconius
Summary: Nicole Haught is the new cop in Purgatory. She gets sucked into a murder mystery her first day on the job. Darkness envelops her, but Waverly could be the light she needs.Contains: Murder, fluff, angst, cuteness
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 46
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

A loud static crackling noise startled the rookie officer and pulled her abruptly from her thoughts. She spent her first morning on the job sitting behind her desk reading files from recent and open cases, trying to get up to date. But her mind started wandering aimlessly after an hour or three. Getting into the files was important, because they would help her know details of incoming calls and requests, but she was feeling cooped up pretty quickly. 

After acing her exams for the Academy she had hoped to get into action, quick. When she found the opening for a job in the city newspaper signed by Sheriff Nedley himself, she knew she had to get the position - a small town like Purgatory and being one of the only deputies? She knew that she was going to be in the thick of it fast enough. So instead of staying in the city with her friends she decided to pack up and just get on with it. Besides, sheriff Nedley would have been an idiot to refuse her; she finished at the top of her class, was intelligent and witty, and she was the only deputy to actually pull off the khakis that came with the Purgatory Police Department’s protocol uniform. After shaking Nedley’s hand enthusiastically and asking when she could start, she pinned her new, shiny badge on her stetson.

She reminded the old sheriff of himself a little bit when he was starting out so many years ago. It was clear to him that she was a true cop in her heart and soul. So he introduced her to Lonnie, the departments own class A buffoon, assigned her the second desk in the department, told her to come in the precinct tomorrow morning, and that was that. Nicole had been ecstatic to say the least.

Now the radio that she attached to her belt that morning and turned on excitedly for any action, anything at all, cracked loudly. She listened intently and struggled to make out Nedley’s strained words.

‘Come in, come in, we have a situation on our hands. Code 48, edge of town, south border. Requesting all hands on deck, ASAP.’

He followed with some coordinates that Nicole quickly scribbled down on a piece of paper. She then grabbed the mouthpiece from her shoulder before taking the deepest sigh trying to steady her nerves before responding.

‘Yes sir, deputy Haught reporting. 10-77 will be 10 to 15 minutes, sir, over.’ 

She had no idea what code 48 meant. Burglary maybe? No, that was code 42. Nedley had Lonnie print out a list with the codes they used over the radio. Putting it in front of her on the desk, her eyes scanned the piece of paper quickly while also trying to put on her coat as fast as possible. There, at the end of the page, code 48. Her eyes widened as she continued reading. Anxiety roared through her body, but she studied for this. She had to be ready. Try to stay as calm as possible. She ran her hands around her belt. Cuffs, check. Pepper-spray, check. Radio, check. Baton, check. Glock and ammo… Check. She turned on her heels and sprinted through the door towards the patrol car waiting for her outside.

—

Driving to the border of the city could have been consoling for Nicole on any other day. She loved nature, so the Canadian Rockies just sitting in Purgatory’s backyard really solidified her desire to move all the way out there. She loved rock climbing and hiking and she was really looking forward to spring. But right now, her surroundings just gave her the jitters.

She was heading over a long dirt road on her way out of town. To her left the only thing she saw was wide expanding desert, to her right a thick and dark green forest. People had been reported missing after wandering into these woods almost on a monthly basis, and one thing was for sure, the chance of being found again in there was slim to none. She felt shivers going up her spine and tried to focus on the road.

The sky above her was grey and daunting. Winter was coming, it was getting colder every day. When she had trotted outside to her car moments ago she could see her breath fog up in the crisp autumn air around her. She had a love-hate relationship with wintertime since she was a kid. She loved the cold, the snow. Cozy warm sweaters and cups of tea. But it brought darkness, and she wasn’t always strong enough to deal with that. She just started to realize that Purgatory could probably prove itself to be one of the darkest places in the northern hemisphere to spend the winter.

When the rookie arrived at the coordinates she received from Nedley there was nothing more to be seen but thick trees. She parked next to Nedley’s at the edge of the woods. The sheriff was waiting for her, staring into the distance. Nicole grabbed her beanie from her dashboard and pulled it over her red locks, covering the tips of her ears. When she stumbled out of the car, Nedley turned around. 

‘Deputy. Thanks for coming so fast. I’m really sorry to break this to you but… this is going to be a difficult one. Hope you’re up for it, heavy first day.’

She walked over to him and nodded slowly. The lines on his face seemed deeper than she recollected them being that morning, the cause probably being stress and worry. The lump in her throat, that had nestled itself there when she received the call, was growing with the second. She tried to cough it away so her voice wouldn’t sound so damn unsure.

‘Of course, sheriff, sir. What happened?’

‘Did you look up code 48, kid?’ 

She gave him another nod. 48. Person dead. Homicide.

‘Yes, sir. Where is the body?’ 

He clicked his tongue and turned towards the trees. Without saying anything he started walking. The earthy smell of the verdurous canopy and fungi beckoned Nicole to follow. Spruce reached high above her, the aspen trees wore the colors of autumn. Gnarled roots dipped in and out of the ground making for a treacherous path, twisted branches reached down, fingers grasping thin air. The thick carpet of moss under her boots muffled any sound from her steps. The world around them disappeared slowly with each meter as if they walked into a sound-proof room.

The dense air around them grew stronger as it filled with another smell, one that the rookie cop recognized only too well. It was only just there, hanging around them, metallic and humid. It was the smell of blood. With her hand gripping her Glock gently through her thick mitten, just for consolation, she followed Nedley deeper into the sea of verdant growth. The light falling through the leaves above their head turned greener the lower it came, and it gave her a cold and sinister feeling. Things had clearly happened in these woods.

The trees had been witness to horror, she could feel it stir inside her body. Nedley came to a stop, and when she looked past him, it rendered her completely breathless. She gasped slightly, quickly trying to cover it up with a cough. But the old man, he heard, and he knew. 

The sheriff had stopped walking in front of an ancient looking oak. It reached so high, she could barely see the top. It must have been so wide that it would take ten people standing hand in hand around it and they would barely reach each other. Its roots were enormous, shooting into the moist ground, carving its way into the earth and nesting itself firmly.

Just a few feet of the ground a naked man was hanging from the trunk. His hand and feet nailed to the tree with his body in a cross-like shape, his blood seeping down over the bark to the moss carpet and the roots. His head hanging, chin against his chest, half long sticky hair covering his face, rendering him unrecognizable.

Even though there were similarities, nothing felt biblical about it. It was gruesome. Where his belly was supposed to be, all Nicole saw gaping back at her was a hole. All the contents spilled over, hanging from him, almost reaching the ground below. The dark red blood glistening on the man’s pale, slightly blue looking skin. Suddenly the smell hit her like a wall of bricks. The buzzing of flies swarming around the cadaver started to become deafeningly loud. Her peripheral vision got blurry and she felt the blood draining from her face and extremities. She stared at her boots, taking sharp breaths, trying to ground herself. But once she glanced up again to force herself to get used to the view she once again felt a wave of nausea hit her hard and she felt her stomach twisting, her guts grinding, she couldn’t help it. Her body rejected her breakfast while she fell to her knees, shivering, eventually spitting to try to get the rancid taste from her mouth.

Nedley rushed over to her and gently patted her back, unsure as to what else to do for her. He just let her collect herself a bit before helping her to stand up again. She gritted her teeth and tried to look up again. She had to, it was her first case, she couldn’t let it get to her already! 

This time her stomach just churned but she didn’t puke again, only because of her unwavering willpower not to, and Nedley took a few steps to get some distance nodding supportively at her.

‘It’s okay rook. I also puked when I first saw him.’

‘Christ sir…’ Nicole shook her head in disbelief. Some of her red hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead. She attempted to brush it away, not really succeeding because of the mittens she was wearing. ‘This is insane. Who even found this?’

She recollected parking minutes ago, she didn’t see anyone else but Nedley. Was there no one else here?

‘We got a tip. Well, I did. Anonymous. I went to check it out and found… this. Him.’ He turned away from the body while pointing at it behind him in defeat.

‘Jesus fidge sticks. Look at his chest! They even…’ She stared at the John Doe, taking a little step closer. She pressed her hand against her nose so the smell of putrid flesh wouldn’t overwhelm her again. There were words on the ivory skin of his chest, in blood red… At first she thought it was just written in blood, but she realized, the words were cut into his skin. Ragged lines scattered across the torso screaming for attention. She could barely make out the biggest one, prominent underneath his clavicles.

‘SUPERBIA’.

She had no idea what it meant, but it was gross either way. She could feel her stomach flip over again. Yes, she graduated top of her class. Yes, she was probably going to be a helluva fine cop. But nothing could have prepared her for this. Was she even ready for this?

Nedley was staring at her with a pitiful look in his eyes.

’Kid, I’m going to have to get pictures and some samples taken. Nothing fancy, we don’t really have a department for it anyway. Then we have to call the coroner to come collect it. Let’s not make this too much work, I would really like us to be back in city bounds before dark.’ 

Nicole nodded, already facing the edge of the woods to get her gear from her car. She stalled, curious and uncertain if she should ask. But she just really wanted to know.

‘Sir… the tip, what did they say?’ 

‘Just some numbers. When I asked them what they were supposed to be… they told me that a cleansing began there. Turned out the numbers were GPS coordinates.’ He grumbled.

More shivers crawled over the redheaded’s skin. 

‘Began there? Do you mean…’ 

He nodded slowly. ‘I think so kid.’ 

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

While wiping the old, wooden counter clean from sticky liquor and beer spills, Waverly singsonged along with the jukebox in the corner. Shorty always let her pick some songs when cleaning up after a shift, left her some coins for it every night before leaving. The last patrons had their final round some time ago, then Shorty had been ogling the clock. The young girl told him to leave, promised to clean and close up by herself, so he could go home to his wife. He’d thanked her, left her the largest sum of the tip jar and made his way out through the back.

Waverly had been working at Shorty’s for some years now and she loved it. Even though she was a homebody normally it was nice to be surrounded by the townspeople she knew and strangers wandering into town. Besides, Shorty was like a dad to her, so it was like being part of a family business. Anyone who knew her, also knew that family was very important to Waverly.

Humming with the singer crooning over the speakers she was just about to rinse the last few glasses when the saloon doors flew open. Startled, she almost dropped the glass she was holding. She forgot to lock the doors! Again! She cursed herself while her heart was pounding in her chest but when she turned around to see who the unwelcome visitor was, all she found was a disheveled, tall woman with red hair wearing a stetson and police uniform, stalking towards the bar. Her deep dark brown eyes looked empty, not really collecting her surroundings. She leaned on the bar without taking a look at Waverly, finally scraping her throat softly.

‘Beer please. No. Whiskey. Neat. Double. Or triple. Whatever, something strong.’ 

Her voice cracked in all the right places, Waverly noticed, but she sounded dull and tired. Still, the warmth of it crept under Waverly’s skin like hot honey. She had never seen this woman before and damn, she was attractive, even like this. The woman was tall and lean, obviously taking very good care of her body. She looked so cool, very well put together, although the tension was apparent in her expression. Waverly took pity on her a little when she took in the state the older woman was in.

‘Hey, deputy, evening. I’m really sorry, we’ve actually already been closed for a while…’ 

She bit her lip in guilt when the officer looked up at her in defeat. Waverly’s breath was taken away a little, she was truly gorgeous. Plus, those damned eyes. But also clearly very stressed out. Her pale skin was flushed high on her cheeks and it almost looked as if she had been crying, the white of her eyes surrounding the brown orbs was reddish and irritated. She grabbed the stetson from her head, letting red locks fall down around her face. She ran her fingers through the chin-length mane. A few strands got a little lost and Waverly had to force herself not to grab them to tuck them behind the strangers’ ears. The girl blew out the little bit of breath she had still left in her lungs.

‘Okay, deputy, you know what. Who cares. You can have as many drinks as you want. Had a rough day?’ 

She grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. She filled them both up halfway before pushing one of them towards the older woman over the counter. She raised her own to her lips to take a big sip.

‘Fucking hell, you don’t even want to know. I’m so sorry, are you sure about this? I can go, it’s not an issue.’ 

The woman reached for her stetson, ready to get up and walk away, but Waverly stopped her in her tracks by putting her hand on the woman’s wrist. A small shock of electricity shot through her skin. She quickly pulled her hand away.

‘Hey, no! Hey, no problem at all. I promise. Let’s chat a little. I’m Waverly, by the way. Waverly Earp.’ 

She saw a little fleck of recognition in the brown eyes, but the deputy made no comment. Nicole reached for a handshake.

‘I’m Officer Haught. Nicole Haught.’ Waverly couldn’t help but grin when returning the shake gently. Officer Haught had a firm grip but her calloused hand was still warm and soft. Letting go, she reached for her glass again.

‘Sure you are.’, she blurted out, winking at the redhead trying to lighten the mood. Where did that come from? Ah well, it truly seemed like the woman needed a little banter to cheer her up. She saw a smile pull at the corners of deputy Haught’s lips. 

Also raising her glass, the officer downed her drink in one go. A little shocked, Waverly just refilled it without mentioning it. She wasn’t used to other women taking their drink as well as she and her older sister did.

‘So, officer Haught, you’re new around here? I’ve never seen you before. And in a town like Purgatory, everyone has seen each other before.’ 

‘Yeah. I just started working here for Nedley. You know, PPD. This was my first day on the job.’

‘Oof, did he make your life a living hell?’ She tried to joke a little again. The tension she felt pulling her towards the woman made her bend over the bar a little more. Getting closer, she could make out some details on the redhead’s face, the mole beneath her left eye and a little scar on her cheek just underneath that perfect dark eyebrow. Her skin looked really soft and perfect and like it would feel so nice to… Waverly shook her head a little to get the thoughts out of her mind. Nicole chuckled darkly, not aware of the younger girl’s staring, then sighed.

‘No… not him… well, I’m just not really supposed to talk about it, you know.’ 

‘Something happen again that will be buried in lies and denial soon, like everything else in this town? Like, someone just randomly going missing without any explanation about three times a month, or dismembered heads found in the bathroom of the Gardner house, or… I don’t know, creepy ritualistic satanic murder sprees?’ 

The way Waverly’s voice still sounded chipper made Nicole believe she had no idea if what she was guessing was true or not, but the officer was stunned anyway. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the younger girl with a shocked expression.

‘What do you mean? Does that happen? Often?’ Waverly just nodded and took another sip of her drink, savoring the burn in her throat. It was no wonder why this town was about fifty percent inhabited by alcoholics, with all the disaster going around. But no one appreciated drink like an Earp, she thought to herself. 

‘Yup.’ Waverly popped the P. 

‘Christ. I just figured… If I come here, at least I’ll be out on the street. At least I won’t have to sit inside behind a desk for god knows how long it takes for rookies to finally get on cases and stuff.’ She rubbed her forehead with the palms of her hands, visibly upset. ‘I just thought… You know, arresting guys for dealing drugs. Helping people find loved ones back. Christ. The shit I saw today… Pardon my language, miss Earp. It’s just… Fuck.’

Waverly would have giggled from all the swearing if it wasn’t so apparent that the woman before her saw something awful and terrifying. She took one of the woman’s hands into her own.

‘Hey… it’s okay. I promise. It will be okay. Nedley wouldn’t have hired you if he didn’t think you had at least a little backbone. Life is crazy here, officer. You will get used to it. It’s okay.’ She rubbed the knuckles in her hand slowly with her thumb, trying to massage some good vibes into the woman sitting in front of her. 

‘Thanks. I mean, I guess. Is this like, a weekly thing? Like at Rosita’s they have Tequila Tuesday’s, but then here it’s just Murder Monday’s? Purgatory's Special from the Seriously Scary Supper menu?’ Waverly chuckled at the casual way the officer was still able to joke around even though she was really shaken up. Maybe the alcohol was calming her down, the girl thought. She nonchalantly raised her shoulders a little again. 

‘That depends, deputy.’ 

‘On what?’

‘Well, what did you exactly see today?’ 

Nicole sighed deeply and finished off her second drink. This time she grabbed the bottle herself, trembling while pouring another drink, almost spilling the amber contents over the glass.

‘I really can’t tell ya, miss Earp. Even if I wanted to. But I just want to have a drink…’ she took another big gulp of the whiskey, ‘And not have to go to sleep for a little while longer.’ 

Waverly nodded. She got from behind the bar and walked to the front doors to lock them, so no more late visitors would be coming in unexpected. Then, she turned the jukebox down so the music wasn’t blasting as loud. She made her way back to Nicole who was staring of into the distance. The girl took a seat next to the cop, pulling the bottle of drink towards her. 

‘Okay officer. Whatever you need, I will provide. See it as a thank you for your service.’ 

Nicole glanced over to her. And this time, she really watched. She saw the girl sitting next to her realizing she had never seen anyone this beautiful before. Her long, light brown hair was like a halo around her face, and the way the skin around her eyes crinkled a little when she gave the deputy a genuine smile made Nicole’s stomach flutter. She was wearing a Shorty’s T-shirt with the bottom tied around her waist, high-waisted jeans that left nothing to the imagination and some worn out sneakers. A little bit of toned abs still showing her tanned skin, muscles flexing with every movement. Her short but muscular stature made her look a little younger than she probably was, but her eyes made up for that. God, her eyes. Every angle gave them a different color and the cop could probably lose herself in them for hours and hours on end…

Nicole felt her skin get hotter, her cheeks flushing, quickly deciding to blame the alcohol for it. Maybe it would be for the best not to drink a lot more. She started to fidget with her glass, Waverly’s gaze making her more nervous with the second.

‘That’s… Sweet of you. Thanks. I guess I just needed to not be alone. Really, thank you. I don’t know how to repay you.’ 

The girl next to her had such an understanding look in her eyes, it drew her in completely. She almost didn’t see flashbacks of the John Doe burning on her retinas anymore. Waverly’s flames shone right through.

‘Well. It’s not a problem, but you can definitely make it up to me. I mean, some other time. With like… A coffee or something? Only if you would like that of course.’ 

She started out confidently, trying to continue the banter, but she started to get nervous halfway through. Always that stupid blabbermouth… Maybe Nicole didn’t even want to be friends with her, maybe she didn’t even like her. But Nicole gulped seeing the warmth and unsureness in Waverly’s eyes. She had come to Purgatory to leave behind a past life, love, to focus on her career. To not get attached to anyone. She had one hell of a first day. And here she was, next to this stunning person, who kinda maybe just asked her out on a date? But Nicole, being insecure as she was, couldn’t believe that. Waverly and her openly feminine style, her long nails scraping over the wooden counter of the bar in suspense for an answer from the redhead. Dolled up and beautiful and smelling like wildflowers. There was just no way, was there?

Nicole found out she was gay long before even reaching puberty. It was lonely, being a lesbian in the outskirt of an old, small town. She was the only one in high school, maybe even in her entire hometown. The city was a welcome change and she got into the scene, meeting more queer folk. But after a rocky relationship that ended badly the cop just wanted to be alone. Heartbroken and defeated, she was hoping to never fall in love again. Another reason Purgatory had called to her - surely there would be no women around she could fall for. But Waverly… Was clearly special. Also definitely straight. Right?

Nicole tried to cough away the lump in her throat again which reappeared, and took a swig from the whiskey bottle in front of her. Friends. She did really need friends. It would be lonely here, winter was coming. Waverly was warm and kind and funny. She could at least be friends with her. She really could.

‘Yes. Absolutely, coffee. Here, have my card. Whenever you have time. We’ll text? I’ll leave you to it now, miss Earp. Thanks for the drinks and listening ears.’

Putting down her card with her info and some cash, she grabbed her stetson for real this time, placing it on her head. Sticking her thumbs in her belt she gave the girl a nod when making her way over to the doors.

‘No problem, officer. Have a good night.’ Waverly opened the door for her coyly, letting the deputy slip past her and step into the cold night air. When Nicole made her way over to her patrol car she turned around, giving the girl still watching her from the saloon a little wave, before getting in the car and driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

‘He was probably around his forties. The lacerations on his chest and the gutting were done when he was still alive. Not all on the same day though, some cuts are less recent. He basically bled out. I’ve been trying to identify him, but so far, dental records or fingerprints are not providing us with any answers whatsoever. I did find out that he had some botched dentistry done. Probably from around here somewhere… Small town farmers not having the funds for proper care. Pulling teeth with pliers…’ 

The coroner and self-proclaimed lab rat, Jeremy, who'd introduced himself to the rookie last night, gave the two cops a disgusted face pointing to something in John Doe’s mouth. After everything had been properly photographed, sampled and packed, forensics retrieved the body just after dusk. They worked on examining the body almost the entire night, so they were able give the sheriff and his deputy some answers in the morning.

‘He was clearly bound by rope before being nailed against that tree’, he continued. ‘For a long time. His wrist and ankles show long term chafing. I would guess more than a month for sure, maybe two. But I have to admit, I’ve never seen a case like this before.’ 

The sheriff read over the report he was given, scanning the contents with a concentrated frown.

‘Nothing found in his blood, huh. Picked clean, no traces of DNA… What do you think was used to cut him open like this?’ 

Nicole felt herself getting more lightheaded as the conversation went on. The smell of morgue and dead bodies penetrating her nose was onerous. Also, the casual way the two guys were talking about the victim got on her nerves. As if they were chatting what they were going to do for lunch, but she realized she would probably be doing the same years down the line. When you’ve seen everything, nothing is a surprise anymore. 

Jeremy grabbed a couple of close-up pictures he made of the cuts. Without all the blood gushing from them the cuts and wounds were a little less daunting, but they still stood in harsh contrast to the man’s pale skin. They catalogued all the different words on his torso. Sinner, repent, atone. It was clear what the killer wanted to communicate. The coroner pulled a pen from his white coat and directed the nib across various cuts on the photo to show the cops his findings when explaining them.

‘Well, they were pretty clean. I would say a scalpel or razor, but the cuts are a little too ragged for that. I found small traces of silver in the metal. You could almost say, very sharp sacrificial knife?’ He gave the cops a nervous grin. The rookie had figured out within moments of talking to the coroner that he was not really used to social interactions. Awkward guy. Yikes.

‘Great.’, Nicole huffed before she could stop herself. The coroner just shrugged.

‘Yeah, it’s not really butterflies and rainbows, is it?’ He tried to joke again but only received two glum stares from the cops. He scurried away to get more papers, uncomfortable by the lack of response. Wrong audience.

‘So, eh, I also did some research on the words. It’s all very theological, but you knew that. You know, atone for your sins. You name it. This big one… Superbia? It’s Latin for one of the cardinal sins. Pride. Given the anonymous tip and the way his body was… presented… it’s clear that he was a sinner in the suspects mind. So, you’re definitely searching for a bible freak.’ 

Nedley and Nicole gave each other a fast, worried look. 

‘And this was definitely not his last victim.’ Nedley said softly, his low voice filled with dread.

The sheriff grabbed all the reports from the table next to them before taking long passes towards the door.

‘Thanks Chetri. Just lock him away for now.’ 

Nicole gave the coroner a nod and followed the sheriff out of the morgue, grateful to be breathing fresh air again soon.

—

Pouring a fresh batch of coffee in her thermos, Nicole had retreated to the canteen to give herself a breather. She was so tired; she could barely keep her eyes open. The rookie spent the night tossing and turning, memories of the mangled body fresh and painful, falling in and out of restless sleep with terrifying dreams. On top of that, she couldn’t stop thinking about the encounter with Waverly last night. She tried to shake it off, but she couldn’t help checking her phone almost every five minutes. She shouldn’t let this get to her. Besides, Waverly probably only tried to be friendly because it was her job. Because she was likely just a good person. So she shouldn’t read into it too much anyway.

She needed all the caffeine she could find to get her through this day. The case was beyond frustrating, they didn’t get any answers at all. Nedley admitted that they would probably be grasping at straws until another case presented itself, hopefully with more evidence. 

They just didn’t have the manpower to solve cases like these. It infuriated her but it was something she had to get over if she wanted to be able to work this job, in this town. Nedley already went out of his way to get Lonnie off their backs too, as he would probably do more harm than good.

Shuffling back to her desk loaded with loose papers and reports, she sank into her chair while taking a few deep breaths. This shit, it could only happen to her. Years of bad luck, always biting her in the ass. 

Just when she bent down over the forensic report again to search for something they might have overlooked, the doors of the precinct slammed open. A tall and beefy man in his fifties beelined towards Nedley’s office. He was overdressed, wearing a three-piece suit, his worn out cowboy boots in stark contrast with his overall look. He let himself in the office without knocking, not giving the two deputies he rushed past any sign of acknowledgment. The door was hurled closed with a bang. It happened over the course of a few seconds, and a flabbergasted Nicole looked over at Lonnie who had been filling some missing pet reports prior to the sudden entrance. He gave her a pointed look back.

‘We don’t really got a mayor, but if we did, it would be him.’

Lonnie continued with his report, leaving Nicole wondering even more who the visitor was. Maybe she could get Nedley to talk later. Sipping at the sludge in her thermos, she tried to redirect her attention back to the reports she was reading before.

—

A couple of hours later, the visitor long gone, Nicole finally found a reason to step into Nedley’s office. He had locked himself inside all day with a grumpy demeanor and had shut down any of the rookies' attempts to chat. But with the information she’d figured out burning in her hands, she now had something that he had to listen to.

‘Sheriff?’ She stood still in the doorway, holding the reports to her chest.

‘Yes, officer Haught.’ Nedley grumbled.

‘You know, I was thinking, the victim was bound with rope for like, almost two months, was it? How was he still in such a good shape? It didn’t look like he was malnourished and there were no further visible signs that he was immobile for that amount of time. He must at least have lost some muscle, or something, right?’

Nedley just shrugged his shoulders passively. Nicole frowned. Why didn’t he care about this? She felt like she found a very important piece of information on the method operandi of the killer. Noticing her puzzled look, the sheriff cleared his throat and beckoned her to come closer with his hand. She stepped into his office shutting the door behind her.

‘Nicole, listen. I need you to collect all the evidence reports that you have on the case and bring them to me.’

The guilty look on his face told her that it wasn’t because he intended to look over them. It told her that he was going to put them in one of the dusty file cabinets and forget about them as soon as possible. Waverly’s words from last night rang in her ears. Was he going to sweep this under the rug? Or was she just not capable enough? Did he already think she sucked at this?

‘Are you going to read them over? Sir?’ She dared to shoot back.

‘Well… you know… It would be better if you weren’t looking into this anymore, deputy.’

Her mouth almost fell open in shock.

‘What? You’re pulling me off this case?’

His mustache moved up and down from his nervous mumbling, fidgeting around in his chair from his distraught. When he finally slammed his hands on the table, it made her jump a little.

‘Listen kid, there’s other players in this town. And those players don’t want this to be examined further. I’m just as happy about it as you are, but my hands are tied.’ 

His voice dripped with secrecy. The guilty expression on his rugged face nagged Nicole to no end.

’What do you mean, other players? That guy from before?’ 

The sheriff nodded, averting his eyes from her gaze. 

‘Amongst others, yes. There’s a lot you need to learn about this place kid. We’re just us. Two, now three cops in a really, really complicated town. We're not hotshot detectives. Barely any resources. We also don’t have the last word.’ 

Anger rose in the young policewoman. A really disturbing murder had been committed, they had just started to get the investigation going, and now they were expected to quit? Just let some scum go on doing his bidding?

‘How is this possible, sir? In all due respect, I just really don’t understand… Aren’t murders supposed to be solved? Aren’t we at least supposed to give it our damned best to catch this bastard?’ 

The sheriff raised his hands in defeat.

‘You’re right kid. But there’s nothing I can do. If they order us to stop looking into it, we have to stop looking into it. I don’t want to get into it too much, just try to let it go… It’s truly for the best.’

With a frustrated growl Nicole pulled the door open a little harder than she meant to, almost falling over from the force, but she balanced herself in time to pace away. She rushed to her desk to grab the keys to the police car and her coat, muttered ‘Patrol’ under her breath when Lonnie gave her a questioning look, and stamped out of the station.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole parked the patrol car on the side of a deserted road. After driving around, she calmed down slightly, but started to get really ashamed of her temperamental behavior. She cursed her moral compass. The new cop grew up in a small town herself, it shouldn’t be so hard to understand the politics and hardships. But after spending time in the big city with teachers preaching about righteousness and justice, she kind of forgot in a sense. 

Her reaction to Nedley had been completely disrespectful, she realized that. The sight of the body just really shook her up. It was pretty much all she could think about, how did anyone deserve a fate like that? They couldn’t even notify his family if they weren’t allowed to find out more… or give him a proper burial. The woman slammed the steering wheel in frustration but when it hurt her hand, she regretted letting her temper get the better of herself. She had to get her shit under control, and fast.

She had been gone on ‘patrol’ for almost three hours now. Her shift had ended but the sheriff probably knew better than to bother her, having a daughter himself that inherited his wife’s temper. He’d wait for her to come to him, and that was fine. But Lonnie probably needed the patrol car to get home as he would be on call that night. So, when her phone buzzed, she grabbed it in annoyance.

‘What?’ Nicole barked, expecting it to be Lonnie.

‘Oh darn, is this a bad time? I’ll totally call another time.’ Hearing Waverly’s voice was like the light after an endless night for Nicole.

‘Oh no, hey! Oh my, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap, I just thought it was my idiot coworker.’

Waverly snorted. It sounded so cute, Nicole melted a little, a grin plastered on her face.

‘Well, if you mean Lonnie, we all know he can't distinguish his knob from his baton.’ 

Nicole also let out a chuckle, relaxing in the seat. She felt really lucky that she’d decided against going home the night before. She almost did, but the thought of being alone, sitting on a couch surrounded by unopened boxes didn’t really appeal to her after all the stress she endured. Meeting Waverly was one of the only things preventing her from packing up her shit and leaving this mess of a town right now. Because well, the girl would be a really nice friend to have. But she also just wasn’t a quitter.

’So, deputy. I wanted to see how you were doing. You were so out of it last night, I was kinda worried about you. How’ve you been holding up?’ 

The words hit the deputy hard. Waverly was worried? She couldn't deny the events from the past 48 hours weighed heavy on her chest. She was used to taking care of herself and others, keeping her emotions behind a wall of aloofness and her normally cool exterior. Apparently with the whiskey consumed between them in addition to her obvious agitation, the girl noticed more than the cop had initially wanted.

‘Oh, well, you don’t have to be worried miss Earp. I’m doing just dandy.’ 

The tremble in her voice gave away the opposite but she tried to ignore it.

‘Alright. Well, if you need anything… Company, drinks, a hug. Just let me know. You’ve got my number now, so…’

Nicole felt guilty when the girl on the other end sounded so disheartened. Why couldn’t she just open up to someone, even if it was for one mere second? Tapping the steering wheel with her fingers to calm her anxiety, she took a deep breath to steel herself. Just ask, you idiot. She wants to, she’ll say yes. She asked you first.

‘Okay, maybe I’m not that good. But I’m managing, so please, don’t worry. So… Can I still take you up on that offer? You know. Me, buying you a coffee?’ 

‘Yes! I mean, yes, of course. Gladly. How late do you get off?’ Nicole just had to smile at the obvious but decided against teasing the girl.

‘I finished my shift some time ago. I just need to return the patrol car and get a change of clothes. Where can we meet?’ 

After Waverly explained how to get to the only coffee shop in town, Nicole wasted no time putting the car in drive and racing down to the precinct as fast as she could within speed limits. She still had to see Nedley though. It would be better to just get that over with. Apologize and move on. There was a time and place for stubbornness, but that was not right now.

—

‘Sir, I just wanted to apologize. My reaction was uncalled for. Unprofessional. So, my apologies.’ Nicole had knocked on Nedley’s door, after tossing the keys to the patrol car to a very annoyed Lonnie, who immediately grabbed his stuff and left. The sheriff had let her in without a word. She had wasted no time getting to the point.

‘Accepted. Just go home. Tomorrow’s a new day, kid. We’ll talk more over breakfast. I’ll meet you at the diner at seven. Try to get some sleep.’ 

She only replied with a nod. He grabbed his Stetson, ready to leave the station and get home to his girls. Locking the precinct behind them, they both went their own way. Nicole’s beat up truck roared alive and she made her way to her new home. It felt like she had been living in Purgatory for weeks already. It was hard to remember she only just finished her second day. 

She owned a small house close to the police station, but didn’t have time yet to unpack, let alone decorate. She had all the necessities for herself and Calamity Jane, the rest would follow. Things had just gone so quickly. 

After letting herself inside and dropping her boots in the corner of her hallway, she rushed upstairs to find a box with civilian clothes in the chaos. When she found one of her nicer sweaters and a pair of jeans, the woman changed quickly so she had some time left to put on some make-up. She shouldn’t be nervous about meeting Waverly. But she was. She couldn’t really help it. After spending a couple of minutes trying to get her red curls under control she just gave up. It would have to do.

She kissed the ginger cat lounging on her bed goodbye and rushed through the door.

—

Pulling her faux fur coat a little tighter around her chest, Waverly stood waiting for the deputy in front of the coffeeshop. The cold wind crept in between the layers of her clothing. She didn’t really dress for the weather, she had to admit. Taking care of the way she presented herself was important to her, the girl only recently having found her own sense of style after spending years copying everything her older sister did. When Wynonna had left, she had taken her entire wardrobe with her, so Waverly couldn’t really ‘borrow’ her clothes anymore.

She went over for dinner at her aunt and uncle’s before going to the coffeeshop. She had been nervous all afternoon after calling the officer and being alone only made it worse. Waverly had been shooting glances at the clock almost the entire day, questioning when it would be a good time to grab Nicole’s card burning in her pocket and just give her a call. Was she supposed to wait longer? But she didn’t want to wait. Not only was she constantly wondering how the deputy was doing, she also just really wanted to see her again.

The older woman had given her something, a connection that she had not felt before. The people in Purgatory she grew up with were still the same as they had always been. But Waverly wanted more. She wanted to know things, know about life in the big cities miles away from her. She had never left this town, but she wanted to, so badly.

No one really understood her, either. With her craving for knowledge she managed to get more college degrees under her belt than her whole family had, combined. She wanted to excel from the life her deadbeat father had given her before dying. But she wasn’t selfish like Wynonna in the best sense of the word. After Gus and Curtis had taken her in, she felt responsible to be the one kid that would never disappoint, never leave them. So, she stayed. No matter how lonely it got. She worked hard, completed online college courses and held her head down.

She tried to settle. She tried her damn hardest to build a fulfilling life. But after a relationship with Champ that left her more unsatisfied than anything else, she felt like maybe she was meant to be alone. Without true friends or a lover for who she didn’t have to hide who she truly was. That was, until she met Nicole. Clearly not from around Purgatory, interesting, intelligent. They only spoke a little, but she felt like it was the change she needed. At least one person she could maybe really talk to.

So, after deliberating if she should hold off calling to not seem too eager, she decided she didn’t care. Nicole was allowed to know she wanted to hang out with her. She was going to stop hiding her enthusiasm and kindness and vulnerability. Hyping herself up, she picked up the phone, dialed the deputy’s number and hoped for the best.

And after her initial disappointment at the way Nicole seemed to shrug her off, the walls closing around the cop palpable even with the distance between them, when Nicole finally gave her the green light, she felt warmth rising through her body instantly. And now they were going to meet. And chat. She was thrilled.

An old truck drove around the corner and parked near her. When she saw a redhead behind the wheel, she felt herself light up instantly. She had expected a patrol car or something, but the truck suited the woman. When the deputy climbed down, she rushed over to her. Waverly took in the deputy, who wasn’t wearing a uniform, but was instead in a more casual attire. A brown corduroy wrangler jacket over a thick sweater, tight jeans and sneakers. Her red hair cradling her face, stopping only inches above her shoulders. She gave her a dimpled smile and Waverly couldn’t believe the woman could be even more captivating than she was the night before.

They stood in front of each other a second, nervous and unsure on how to proceed. But Nicole was the first to break the spell they were both under, giving the girl a smooth wink.

‘Hi, damn, you look…’ The cop fell silent, trying to find the accurate words. Waverly took a quick glance at her own feet. Didn’t she like it? She chose her suede boots, thigh high with a good heel, just so she wouldn’t feel so damn short. Her looks were always notable. Maybe it was too much for Nicole. But still though, she knew she looked good.

‘Overdressed?’ Her voice pitched a little higher than she wanted to.

‘No, I was going to say cold. But also, really, really gorgeous.’ Nicole smirked at her and it stunned Waverly visibly, a blush searing on her cheeks. Nicole motioned to the doors of the coffeeshop.

‘Let’s go inside, it’s freezing out here.’

They walked towards the entrance of the shop, shoulders brushing against each other. Waverly gave Nicole a coy smile and they quickly looked away from each other, elated, both trying to suppress their nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole held the door for Waverly so the smaller girl could make her way inside, the warmth enveloping them when making their way over to the counter. The barista came over almost immediately to take their order. The only place in Purgatory where it was consistently busy was Shorty’s.

All Nicole could do while Waverly made her obnoxiously complicated order was look at her. It felt like they’d met in a different life instead of last night. As if they’d known each other ages already. It would have been even more confusing if it didn’t feel so natural. Getting lost in her thoughts staring at the way the girl’s lips moved, tongue slipping against her teeth with some of her words, she totally failed to notice it was her turn to order. Waverly scraped her throat, giving the deputy a little poke with her elbow. 

‘Today, deputy?’ Waverly joked lighthearted. Feeling caught and a little embarrassed, Nicole struggled to respond. Waverly obviously saw her staring at her mouth. Shit.

‘Eh… Just, just a coffee? Black?’ She directed it to the barista who nodded with an amused grin.

Following Waverly to the back of the coffeeshop to a little corner with a sofa she tried to recover from the embarrassment. Sitting down, Waverly shook off her coat revealing the slightly see-through blouse she was wearing, her rosy pink bralette peeking through sheer white fabric, and Nicole gulped audibly. Her jacket became way too stuffy all of the sudden, so she also shrugged it off. This girl would be the death of her before anything else.

Turning towards the, unbeknownst to her, hot mess next to her, Waverly studied the woman’s face for a moment. The brown eyes staring back at her held an intensity which made her bite her lip a little in uncertainty.

‘So… how are you doing? Like, really?’ The girl fidgeted with the rings she wore around her slender fingers, averting her eyes, trying to give the woman some space before giving an answer.

‘Well. I want to say great, but it’s been hard. I can’t really deny that. But I’m glad that we’re meeting up now.’ Nicole gave the girl next to her a shy smile.

‘Of course, deputy. Are you still not allowed talk about it? Maybe I could you know. Help out?’ 

Nicole thought about it for a minute. Waverly sure gave her the impression that she knew a lot about this place. With the comments she had made last night, Nicole was really curious to hear more from her about everything going on.

‘Only if you promise not to tell anyone.’ Waverly’s grin was wide and genuine, eyes crinkling and perfect white teeth showing. Nicole had to remember to breathe.

‘Yes! Pinky promise.’ Waverly extended her hand and stuck out her pinky to the cop, who slowly reciprocated the gesture. Linking their pinkies, a little shockwave went through the officer’s hand. Staring at their pinkies intertwined, she noticed their hands looked so drastically different. Waverly with her long nails lacquered to perfection, tan small hands. Frail but strong; and then Nicole’s, fingers strong but slender. Years of rock climbing having formed calluses and muscle. Nails short, but not unkempt. Waverly had no idea how the cop managed to still keep her hands so soft. The two women both forgot to unlink for a while.

‘Eh, I’ve got your drinks.’ The barista stood next to them out of nowhere, startling the two and causing them to scramble away from each other, in an attempt to create some distance. The barista placed their drinks on the small coffee table in front of them.

‘Sure! Thanks!’ Nicole’s voice clipped, calling after the barista who took off. Giving each other a sheepish grin, they both simultaneously reached for their drinks. When their heads almost bumped because of their sudden movement, they both let themselves fall back in the sofa quickly, apologizing to the other.

‘Oh darn, sorry, you go first!’ 

‘Oh no, it’s fine, it’s like…’ 

Cursing herself for the awkwardness, Nicole tried to salvage the situation. She grabbed Waverly’s hand, reached it to the cup of coffee loaded with sweetness in front of them, and helped her pick it up pretending the girl’s hand was her own. 

‘There ya go miss. Always ready for your service.’ She joked. The way Waverly gazed at her from under her long eyelashes almost suffocated her. She hastily grabbed her own cup just so she had something to do, to try to forget about that look in the girl’s eyes as soon as possible.

When they both took some sips and calmed down enough, the younger girl couldn’t bear the suspense anymore.

‘Soooo….’ She gave Nicole a nudge again, this time with her knee. Nicole threw up her hand in defeat. She had been procrastinating talking about the case. She dreaded bringing it up, now that she had a distraction from thinking about it. But Waverly asked, they did a pinky promise, so she had to deliver.

‘Alright, alright. Impatient much. I’ll tell you. We found this person yesterday.’ Nicole sighed, flashbacks almost overwhelming her again. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to focus on her breathing. ‘It wasn’t pretty, at all.’ 

‘Was he… dead?’ 

‘Yeah. Murdered. Freaky by the way, you almost guessed it last night. It was really messy. Some words cut into his skin. All in the Bible, Jesus-loving-crazy ballpark.’ 

Waverly just nodded, not really affected by the woman’s description, waiting for more. When Nicole didn’t continue, she nudged her once again.

‘You can give me more details. I’m not fragile.’ The girl gave Nicole a challenging look, making it clear she was teasing her. 

‘No, no. I would never make assumptions, or decide what you can or cannot handle. I’m just not sure if I can handle it myself. I’m probably just tired.’ 

Waverly’s heart skipped a beat at the words. She wasn’t used to someone not seeing her as a broken child, not capable of managing things people deemed too hard for her. But Nicole didn’t notice the storm she was causing within the other girl. The cop sunk deeper in the sofa, too ashamed to look Waverly in the eye. She felt like a failure.

‘Hey… That’s totally fine,’ Waverly cooed while gently laying the palm of her hand on the officer’s knee. She squeezed softly in reassurance. Nicole just stared at her perfect manicured hand in disbelief, adrenaline rushing through her body again from the touch. ‘You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to. It’s just… Maybe I could help.’

‘Help? Help how?’ Brown eyes filled with curiosity were answered with a sheepish smile.

‘Uhm. I’ve maybe done a liiittle bit of research. Maybe a lot. On Purgatory… and the Ghost River Triangle.’ 

Waverly removed her hand and Nicole immediately missed the warm contact, but she attempted not to pout. The girl was still just a nice person… Nothing more. So she tried to focus on the new info the girl gave her.

‘The what Triangle?’ 

‘So, you don’t know yet. Well that makes sense. Nedley has tried to keep all this stuff on the down low for years now. Just like everybody who has any say in it.’ Waverly’s voice low and secretive. She nips the sugary concoction in her cup, trying to look as innocent as possible. Nicole sat up a little hanging on her every word.

‘Wait, what do you mean? How do you know all this?’ 

‘Like I said, a liiiiittle research.’ She made a show out of pinching her index finger and thumb as close as possible together without them touching. Nicole let out a nervous laugh. How could Waverly be so calm and bubbly about something like this?

‘There have been murders like this one before?’

‘I guess not. Like I said before, it depends on what happened. But trust me, a lot of weird crap happens here. Always has as far as I know. And I have to admit deputy, I do know a lot.’ With a wink, Waverly finished her cup of liquid sugar and put it down on the table. Nicole was just staring at her, flabbergasted.

‘Nicole, do you really want to know what’s going on here?' Waverly got a lot quieter, the teasing tone she had before completely gone. 'You can still cop out. I mean, I don’t want you to leave, we’re so lucky to have you but… Once you know, you know. Y’know?’ 

‘No! No, I’m not leaving. Or quitting. I want to hear it, especially after today. It seems you know more about any of this than I do. So, if you’re willing to share…’ 

‘Yes, but Nedley can never find out. He can’t know to what extend my research went.’ 

Nicole nodded earnestly. 

‘I solemnly swear.’ Waverly gave her a chuckle, making her look so darn cute. Nicole felt smug while taking sips of her coffee. Making the small bartender smile was already one of her favorite pastimes. 

‘Well, I’m normally not one to invite someone over after the first date but maybe we should continue this at my place then?’ 

Almost choking on her coffee Nicole felt her entire body quake at the words. Did she even hear that right? She coughed trying to hide her reaction, Waverly just beaming at her as if she just didn’t almost give Nicole a full-on heart attack.

‘D… what?’ 

‘Well like I said, I did a lot of digging around. I have it all at home, we might want to look through it while we discuss it.’ 

‘I meant… Ugh, fine.’ Nicole gave up when the girl continued her innocent façade. She finished her coffee, Waverly patiently waiting for her. Putting on their coats, they made their way out of the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

They came to a stop in front of the parking lot; the cop unsure about where to go.

‘I live in the apartment above Shorty’s, we can walk?’ Waverly asked, sensing her hesitation. Nicole extended her arm giving Waverly the go ahead to show the way. 

‘After you, miss Earp.’

‘Are you always so quick to try and woo a girl, officer Haught?’ Waverly joked while crossing the road, Nicole close behind her.

‘No, no… It’s just when I see something I like; I don’t want to wait.’

Waverly turned around in shock, the cop’s smile showing dimples and chocolate eyes looking at her teasingly in newfound confidence.

‘Right.’ Waverly muttered under her breath.

Waverly’s response being an affirmation that Nicole wasn’t the only one affected by their clear chemistry, she couldn’t help her wide grin. 

‘How long you been living at Shorty’s?’

‘Only like two years. Moved in with Champ back then.’

It felt like a brick fell in Nicole’s stomach. She cursed herself. The flirting… Obviously it had not been flirting at all. It was just banter. She was so damned stupid; Waverly lived with her boyfriend? Ugh!

‘Oh eh, didn’t know you were with anyone.’ She couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice no matter how hard she tried. 

‘Oh! No, no. No, I’m not with him anymore, thank you very much. I kicked him out when he strayed for like the hundredth time.’ 

Relief washed over the deputy like a warm shower. She shouldn’t be happy about it, but she was. What a freaking idiot. Having a girl like Waverly as your girlfriend, and then cheat? She wondered, if this thing between them… was actually real then? Or was she the only one feeling the pull between them? She started to doubt that though, thinking back at all the signs the bartender had given her so far.

‘So, uhm, there’s no one you fancy?’ Nicole inquired further, trying to be casual about it. Waverly just shrugged shyly.

‘What’s the fun in putting all your cards on the table at once, officer Haught?’ She emphasized the T softly. Nicole felt a blush creeping up from her neck to her cheeks and it wasn’t from the cold air cutting into her skin.

’Hope you have a good poker face then, miss Earp.’ 

A silence fell between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They continued the short walk and when they reached Shorty’s, Waverly retrieved her keys from her bag.

‘It’s through here,’ she said while pointing at an alley way. It was narrow, so they couldn’t really walk side by side without their arms touching accidentally. So naturally, they walked through the alley side by side. Nicole could almost forget all of the shit she had gone through when she felt the enormous fur coat Waverly wore rubbing against her arm. She could almost let this, whatever this was, consume her completely, as if the only thing existing right now was her and Waverly.

She hoped that she wasn’t the only one who felt like this. But it would be too good to be true, Waverly liking her back. They only just met. It was ridiculous. And so freaking lesbian of her. 

Waverly opened the door and went up the stairs right behind it. Her coat covered her entire back, only stopping just above her knees. Nicole thanked God for that, but still, those legs were something else entirely. She averted her eyes respectfully, but in all honesty, it had been a little too late. 

She followed the girl up the stairs, and walking in the little studio apartment, Waverly’s typical sweet and floral smell hit her senses. She took in her surroundings before taking off her jacket, throwing it over a chair just like Waverly had done. It was so… girly, but in a good way. Pink decorations, cute little trinkets scattered around. The walls were worn down, brick bare, but despite the state the place was in, Waverly succeeded in making it a cozy place. It was just so… entirely her. And in a way exactly what Nicole had expected of it.

Waverly had disappeared while Nicole was standing in the small kitchenette looking around the place. 

‘Nicole? You coming?’ 

Glowing from the way Waverly said her name, the deputy made her way over to where the call came from. Waverly was sitting on her bed just behind the wall dividing the kitchen from the rest of her studio, a box of files next to her on the duvet, shuffling its contents around. 

‘So, this is my secret stash. But over here…’ Waverly jumped up, walking over to pink curtains hanging from the ceiling. Nicole had thought there would be windows behind them but when Waverly pulled them aside, she gasped. The entire wall was covered in papers, little ropes connecting things, pictures, texts…

‘This is where I keep all the general stuff.’ 

Nicole wandered over to the wall to inspect it further. This was not a ‘little’ research. This was the work of someone pouring all their free time into unraveling the mystery that was Purgatory and its surroundings.

‘Jeez, Waves…’ 

The nickname slipped from the cop involuntarily and Waverly felt a smile tugging at her lips. She was so glad that the woman, who had been a stranger to her only yesterday, was starting to warm up to her. She was warming up to the cop, too. A lot.

’I know there’s a lot to unpack here, so we should just start at the beginning maybe? We’ll not be able to go through everything tonight though. That’s also probably for the best. Wouldn’t want that beautiful head of yours to explode of course.’

Waverly’s hand shot to her mouth to cover it. Darn! Always with the blabbering. Nicole just glanced from the corner of her eyes, giving her a puzzled look.

‘So, eh. Will you tell me about the case? I’ll make tea.’ 

She hurried to the kitchen to put on a kettle, leaving Nicole to stare at her wall.

‘Right. Well, Nedley and I went to the coroner this morning. Hey, do you by any chance know Jeremy Chetri?’

‘You mean that Indian guy with the grisly mustache?’ Nicole chuckled.

‘Yep. Yep, that’s the one.’ 

‘He’s such a nice guy. He’s dating one of my high school friends, Robin. Came all the way over here for his boyfriend. Really cute couple.’

The way she talked so positively about the queer couple sparked hope in Nicole. At least she wasn’t a homophobe, that was nice to know.

‘Seriously? I knew I was right about him being gay. That stache...’

‘Why, do you have such a strong gaydar, officer Haught?’ Waverly teased, still rummaging around in the kitchen. Nicole turned around slowly, but the wall between them hid Waverly from her view. After a little moment of silence, Nicole realized Waverly was waiting for her to answer.

‘Oh. No, not at all. Sometimes I think I don’t have one, at all.’ 

Waverly’s head peeked from around the corner for a second, with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

‘Well, maybe you should train it. Put it to the test, so to speak.’ 

‘Right. I don’t really think I can get a lot of practice in a place like Purgatory.’ Nicole shot back mockingly, looking back at the wall. She let her fingers slide over some of the old, browned pictures before turning around again to make an even more snarky remark. But Waverly was already standing next to her again, and it startled her, she had not heard her move at all. The girl was really close; she could almost count the freckles on her nose… Waverly pushed the cup of steaming tea in her hand and giggled.

‘You’d be surprised, deputy.’ Not knowing how to respond, Nicole just went to sit down on the small couch Waverly had cozied up with decorative pillows and blankets in the corner of her studio. If she didn’t create some distance, she would most definitely not be able to have a normal conversation anymore.

‘Hey, all this stuff, where did you get it?’ Nicole asked, motioning her head towards the wall. Waverly went to sit on the floor next to the small table in front of the couch, putting down her cup on a coaster. She reached for her bag lying next to Nicole on the couch. She tossed it around a bit before fishing out a small, metal flask. Holding it up to Nicole, she shook it a little, the contents splashing around audibly.

‘We might need this if you are sure you want an answer to that question.’

Nicole huffed but still reached out her cup.

‘Fine, but then I want the truth and nothing but the truth.’

Waverly unscrewed the little cap and poured some amber liquid in their cups of tea. 

‘Nothing will be held against me in court of law?’ Waverly asked in a paced, high voice.

Nicole shook her head slowly, taking in the twitchy brunette. 

‘Sooo… I kinda stolethemfromthestation.’ Waverly mumbled quickly, finishing with an awkward grin. She batted her lashes in an attempt to not seem too guilty. Nicole shook her head in disbelief.

‘Excuse me?’

‘You heard me.’

‘You cannot be serious. Waves, please tell me you’re not serious?’ 

‘Kinda am. Sorry?’ 

‘How did you even get in the storage room?’ 

‘Lonnie is very susceptible to charm. And cleavage.’

‘Oh my lord, that freaking son of a gun…’

‘Yeah, and I’m practically BFF’s with Nedley’s daughter.’

‘I could arrest you for this, Waverly.’

‘Yeah… But you wouldn’t though, right?’ 

Nicole let herself fall back on the couch, pinching her eyes closed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. Waverly got up to sit next to her.

‘I’m really sorry. But it’s ridiculous how much they are keeping from us.’

‘How did this even start?’ Nicole’s voice sounding a little rough around the edges. Waverly stared at her own hands, fidgeting with the hem of her blouse.

‘I was just curious about my roots. I’m an Earp. I know that it rang a bell when I introduced myself to you. You know, Wyatt Earp, his gang of law men.’ 

It all fell into place for Nicole. How did she not put two and two together before?

‘So that means you’re his… what, great great granddaughter?’ 

Waverly just nodded coyly. 

‘Wait, so Wynonna Earp is your sister?’ 

‘Well, yes, but, how do you know her?’ 

Nicole gritted her teeth a little, feeling like an idiot because she didn't figure all of this out earlier. ‘I spent my first morning at the station reading old reports. She’s quite something, huh.’

Waverly chuckled darkly.

‘Yeah. She left when I was sixteen. It’s been a while since she wreaked havoc around here.’

Nicole saw the sadness in the bartender’s eyes and felt guilty immediately. It was clear that Waverly missed her sister a lot and she just totally made fun of her.

‘Darn, I’m sorry Waverly. I didn’t know. Are you okay?’ 

‘Yeah, it’s fine. A lot has happened. I was just trying to make sense of everything. But I have to admit it kinda grew out to something… a little… excessive?’ 

Nicole nodded in understanding. It must be so hard to be left by a family member or growing up in the shadow of someone with that kind of a bad reputation. And being a descendant from an Old West marshal? If she was the one in Waverly’s shoes, she would also want to know more.

‘Do you know where she is?’ 

‘No, the last time she called it was from a landline in Europe. But that was on my birthday two years ago.’ 

‘She doesn’t keep in touch with you or your parents?’ 

The way Waverly’s eyes started to water a little made her feel really awful. She was such a klutz! She reached over, grabbing the girls’ hand instinctively to try and console her.

‘We don’t have to talk about it.’ Nicole whispered, but Waverly squeezed softly in the deputy’s hand, letting her know she was grateful for the contact.

‘No, it’s fine,’ Waverly’s voice trembling. ‘I don’t really have parents. Anymore.’

They sat in silence a while, Nicole patiently waiting if the girl wanted to continue talking or not. Slowly rubbing circles with her thumb in the soft skin of Waverly’s hand, her eyebrows furrowed in worry, she just kept glancing at the girl every now and then.

‘Our mama left when I was four. I have no idea where she is. And daddy… He was killed. By Wynonna. But it was an accident. My sister Willa was murdered that same night.’ 

Nicole couldn’t believe it. She thought she had been through a lot herself… She would have never guessed. The girl was so lively and sweet, no bitterness present, not even when telling the officer about her horrible past.

The cop couldn’t find words, so she just softly cooed trying to console Waverly.

‘Hey, I’m so sorry…’ 

‘Don’t be. It’s okay, it happened a really long time ago. I lived with my aunt and uncle. They are amazing. I’m fine! I swear.’ She wiped her eyes giving Nicole a watery smile.

‘I can’t even begin to imagine how lonely you must feel…’ Nicole’s soft words hit Waverly in the best way possible under the circumstances. She grabbed the flask from the table, taking a big swig. She was almost falling apart, and she wouldn’t be able to stop that sober. Where did this woman come from? She just understood, was just there. Didn’t scramble away from her in fear that the young Earp’s misfortune was contagious.

‘Yeah well, you can get used to anything. I just worked really hard. Got some college degrees. And in my spare time, tried to find out more about this place.’

’Some degrees? As in, multiple?’ While Waverly nodded, Nicole was just perplexed. This girl kept surprising her over and over.

‘What for?’

‘Ancient cultures and languages, Anthropology, Mythology and Occultism.’

Nicole was completely taken aback. Her mouth hanging open a little bit she just stared at the girl, making Waverly snicker.

‘I had time. It’s no big deal.’ But it was a big deal. It was something Waverly was really proud of. But she tried to wave it away modestly.

‘No big deal huh. Whatever you say. I’m really impressed over here, miss Earp.’

Nicole grabbed the spiked tea and blew the fog above it away before taking small sips. She crinkled her nose in disgust. Rum. Yuck.

‘Why, thank you. But that’s beside the point. If there’s anything you need to know you can always let me know.’

‘Okay. You’ve definitely proven yourself a worthy accomplice in this investigation, deputy’s deputy. But there is a problem…’ 

‘Nedley made you quit the investigation.’

‘I was almost going to ask how you’d even know that, but I’m honestly not surprised anymore.’

‘It’s always like this. Something really bad happens, PPD checks it out, and then get ordered to stop investigating. The way I see it, the sheriff is just being used to clean up the evidence before it gets too much attention.’ 

Nicole realized Waverly was right. If this was a regular occurrence, it was clear that they were only erasing crime scenes before having to hand over all evidence collected. She saw Waverly in a totally different light after everything she learned about her tonight. She was damned smart, making connections Nicole wouldn’t even have thought about. Not that she didn’t think the girl had brains before, but still. The more you know.

‘A guy came in, at the precinct today. Around his fifties, grey beard. Really pretentious.’

Waverly’s eyes darkened. She got up to grab the box with secrets, shuffling stuff around and finally pulling out an old photograph. She handed it to Nicole.

‘Was this him?’ 

Recognizing the man on the picture, even though he was younger on it, Nicole nodded. 

‘That’s Cryderman. Judge Cryderman. He calls the shots here when it comes to law enforcement. But I don’t think it’s just him, though. I feel like he’s just a puppet to someone, or something, bigger.’ 

‘So, he’s capable of just calling off an investigation?’

‘Sure is. He’s also the one who provides funding for PPD. So if he’s not agreeing, he’ll just shut the tap. I know from Chrissy that the sheriff is already struggling to make ends meet at the department. He doesn’t have a choice, he has to comply.’

Nicole felt guilty thinking back at how she snapped at the older man. He was obviously trying his best to keep the station running the only way he knew how.

‘I heard talk in Shorty’s a while ago that he got some extra funds to hire another cop. It’s been just two officers for a long time, and I think that it made it easier for them to be controlled. But now Lonnie is a deputy, the department is failing at even the simpler police work, too. So now you’re here.’

‘Now I’m here.’ 

‘It’s a lot to wrap your head around, I know.’ Nicole just nodded, staring at the wall completely covered in the clues Waverly puzzled together slowly. When her eyes fell on the clock next to the organized chaos, she almost jumped up.

‘Shit. It’s getting really late. I have to meet Nedley at the diner for breakfast at seven.’ 

‘Oh right, it is getting late.’

‘I should probably get going.’

Both disappointed at having to break this off, whatever it was, they got up slowly. Nicole sauntered to her jacket, putting it on.

‘I really want to continue this conversation, though.’ Nicole admitted, brushing her red hair from her face.

‘Yeah sure, let me know when.’ 

‘What are you doing for dinner tomorrow? I could get some food. We can go over it. I’m still supposed to tell you about the case.’ 

‘Totally.’ 

Tension arose. How were they supposed to carry on from all this? Nicole was doubting how to say goodbye. Did she give her a hug? Or what? Waverly was more brazen than she was and made the decision for them. Snaking her arms around the cops neck, she pulled her into a hug. Blood was rushing to Nicole’s head while putting her arms around the shorter girl’s middle. The bartender’s head resting against her chest, the officer was hoping she wouldn’t hear her heart beating too fast in it. Waverly’s hair smelled amazing, tickling her nose, and she had to force herself to not put her nose against the crown of her head to inhale it just so she would never be able to forget.

What felt like way too soon, they both let each other go. Waverly hid her face behind a curtain of lightbrown hair. Nicole exhaled shakily.

‘Okay, so, see you tomorrow then?’ Waverly nodded in response and walked her to the stairs.

‘Yup! Sleep well.’ 

‘You too, Waves.’ 

Nicole descended the stairs feeling eyes burning on her back. She turned around, catching the younger girl staring at her, and gave her a final lopsided smile, dimple showing.


	7. Chapter 7

‘Haught! Over here.’ 

Nicole turned her head in the direction she heard her name coming from, still audible over the bustling of sleepy patrons having their breakfast at the town’s diner. The sheriff was seated in one of the booths, waving at her. She made her way over to him and slid down in the other half to face him.

‘Morning, sir.’ She tapped her Stetson before taking it off and placing it next to her.

He handed her a menu briskly, not looking at one himself. Nedley had been coming in for breakfast in this diner every Thursday for over ten years. He knew what he was going to get. The waitress only came over to their table to take Nicole’s order and to make a little chat with the sheriff before hurrying off to other customers.

‘How have you been settling in? Town treating you nice?’ The sheriff sounded so genuine. After everything she had learned the night before she couldn’t help but feel a newfound appreciation for the guy. But she had to be careful not to let him notice her familiarity with the political warfare that was playing out in Purgatory. 

‘Oh, you know. It’s okay.’ And to be honest, it was. She had barely slept again but made peace with the fact her job was going to be more complicated than just catching bad guys and being the hero. If there was anything she could do, it was adjusting. And Nedley really needed an extra hand with Lonnie being such a letdown. How he even got through his training was beyond Nicole.

The sheriff just nodded. He wasn’t much of a talker, normally accompanied by a very chatter-happy daughter or wife. Nicole was different, not always eager to fill a silence. Not with the sheriff anyway.

‘Have you been around town yet? I know it’s not much, but there are some nice places to meet people.’ 

‘Yeah, I’ve been to Shorty’s.’

He nodded again. He was a little uncomfortable and the rookie couldn’t really put her finger on what caused it. Maybe he still felt guilty over the case thing, letting his rookie deputy in the dark. Food was put on their table and Nedley was visibly relieved to have something to focus on, immediately grabbing a fork to attack his hash browns. 

Nicole poked at her pancakes a little, sighing. She wasn’t sure how to approach the subject. She had spent a lot of time thinking, lying wide awake on top of her duvet, petting Calamity Jane who nestled herself on top of her stomach. Waverly’s words echoing in her ears. And one thing she figured was that Nedley had been sheriff for a pretty long time now. Plus, Waverly was not that old. So, her guess was, if someone would know about the young Earp’s childhood, it was Nedley.

‘Sir. I was wondering. Do you know the Earp family at all?’

Nedley was just bringing his fork piled with hash to his mouth but stalled and brought it back down, taking a curious look at the deputy.

‘Of course. How could I not?’ 

‘I don’t know, I just read some reports on one of the girls. Her name… Something with a double-u?’ Nicole played dumb.

‘Wynonna. Yeah, she used to be a massive pain in my butt. Smart kid though.’ 

‘She left?’

‘Yeah. You seen the kid that works at Shorty’s? She’s the youngest one, Waverly. Sweetest gal if you ask me, hangs out with my daughter. She’s the only one left. Went through a lot, ’t was pretty heartbreaking.’ 

Nicole nodded a little. She stuck a little piece of pancake in her mouth, chewing slowly. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted him to continue. If Waverly didn’t tell her yet, was it her place to ask around for it? It felt… invasive. Maybe she just had to be patient.

‘Yeah, sure.’ The rookie continued her pancakes, the sheriff now focusing on his sausages. 

‘Sheriff.’ A dreary voice made them both look up. Nicole felt her eyebrows shoot up a little. It was the guy from the picture, from yesterday. The judge.

‘Sir.’ Nedley growled from across the table. The Judge gave him a pompous nod, nose sticking in the air.

‘And a new face, I see. Nice to meet you.’ He extended his hand but was looking at her completely uninterested. Still, she gave him a firm shake, even though his sweaty hand was limp in hers. ‘It’s Cryderman.’

‘Officer Haught.’ She let the hand go again, discretely wiping hers off on her khakis underneath the table.

‘You two seem to be enjoying the peace. Let me leave you to it. So nice to see you found yourself a secretary, sheriff.’ Cryderman motioned to Nicole, whose dark eyebrows scrunched together at the insult. She kept her mouth shut though, knowing not to aggravate this man. Before Nedley could even answer, the presumptuous man paraded further into the diner. 

‘Christ, I hate that guy.’ Nedley muttered under his breath while turning to his food again. 

‘Really sir? What’s not to like?’ Nicole said sarcastically, glaring at the back of the waistcoat the judge was wearing. The sheriff gave her a pointed look.

‘We have to be really careful around him, kid.’

‘Yeah, yeah. The bigger player. I got it, sir. No worries. But uhm, what are we going to do now? Since we can’t continue to investigate the John Doe.’ 

Nedley shrugged, picking pieces of his breakfast from his mustache with his napkin.

‘What we do best. Be cops.’ 

—

Entering the station Nicole headed for her desk, but Nedley stopped her before she could sit down.

‘Get some coffee to go kid, you’re on patrol.’ 

The rookie was grateful she wasn’t going to spend an entire day sitting behind her desk doing God knows what. Deciding to get a coffee in town so she wouldn’t have to drink the revolting sludge they brewed at the precinct, she left the building again.

Her morning went by quickly. She wrote some speed tickets, helped an old lady find her purse. Time went by and it was easy. She felt like she could breathe a little easier every minute going by, the memories of her first confrontation with displaced organs pushed more and more to the back of her mind. The deputy could almost relax.

She was occupying herself with what Nedley had told her to do. Being a cop. Satisfied with her work, she flipped her little notebook closed after handling a small dispute between two neighbors over a ran over mailbox.

When she sat in the driver’s seat, looking over the reports she would later have to finish at the station for a couple of minutes, the radio roared alive. Nicole groaned. So far, if something happened, she got a call on her cell. The only time the radio had been used yet in her experience was with the homicide. It couldn’t be good.

‘Come in, deputy Haught. Code 25 - please report. Over.’ 

Lonnie’s voice loud and clear, Nicole grabbed the mouthpiece from the car’s ceiling while starting the engine. 

‘Haught reporting. 10-20?’ 

She typed in the address given by the other deputy in the GPS on her dashboard. 

‘On my way. Situation?’ 

She kicked the clutch to change gear and drove off. This time the sheriff came through. 

‘Haught, we’re leaving too. Shots have been fired. Be cautious, use your head. See you there. Over and out.’ 

Flipping the switch that turned on her lights and sirens, she blasted her way through traffic, following the navigation to the disturbance of her reasonably peaceful morning.

—

She arrived first. She got out of the car, immediately grabbing her Glock from her holster and taking the safety off. She knelt down behind the vehicle, having parked in such a way she could peek over the hood of the car to watch the house. It was an old farmhouse, having its own piece of land surrounding it. She passed an iron mill and a large truck parked on the lawn when she had raced down the driveway. It looked like the house hadn’t been inhabited for years. Windows too dirty to see through, the wood worn down. Taking it in for a while, she didn't see any movement on the porch. 

In the distance she could hear sirens indicating the sheriff and other deputy were getting close. She was deliberating whether to wait for them, or to check it out already, just to be sure. Maybe the perpetrator was still inside. 

She took off her Stetson, took a deep breath raking her fingers through her hair, then put it back on again. Standing up straight she held her Glock firmly with both her hands in front of her. The cop tried to take even passes to the house scanning her environments for movement every other second.

Getting to the porch, she didn’t hear anything coming from inside. Who called in the gunshots, anyway? The nearest house was around a mile away. The front door was open halfway. When she pushed it open, Glock pointing inside first, the distinct Sulphur smell from a gunshot crept up her nose. A weapon had definitely been fired inside the house.

When she entered, she shot quick glances in every direction She stepped directly into the kitchen. It was a mess. Layers of dust on every surface, furniture destroyed and lying forgotten on the floor in pieces. The curtains were ragged at the bottoms. The house smelled dusty and moldy.

‘Purgatory Police Department! Is anyone here?’ Nicole called out when she didn’t see anything, before venturing further. Wooden floor creaking and sighing under her footsteps, she had the most uneasy feeling. Like something was watching her. The hairs on her neck stood up, chills running up her spine. When she crossed the kitchen on her way to the living room, she smelled it again. But this time, it wasn’t just Sulphur. 

The familiar smell caused images from the John Doe to overwhelm her, almost making her fall to her knees from the intensity of the horror she felt. But she caught herself just in time, adrenaline taking over. She glanced around again quickly. This time, she noticed the musty white tablecloth draped over a large dinner table at her left. It was covered with dust, yellowed a little over time. She got a little closer. It was so weird… the color…

Tiny specks of red covered the entire surface, standing out harshly against the white fabric. As if a red mist had come through the house. Suddenly, her face started feeling a little… moist? Looking around again, rubbing her cheek with her fingers, she realized a red mist hadn’t come through. It was still there. She turned around in abhorrence, stumbling over her own feet trying to run outside as fast as possible.

Just when she got out on the porch grabbing one of the posts supporting the small roof above it, her other arm around her midriff to keep the nausea at bay, a car with siren screaming, blue lights bright on top, drove up the driveway. Hearing screeching tires from braking dramatically, Nicole could tell Lonnie was behind the wheel. The two men sprinted to her from the car. Before they could ask anything, she pointed to the house.

‘There’s someone in there. I don’t know if he’s even still alive… The blood, it's everywhere…’ 

She almost retched but she could stop herself in time, breathing through her nose heavily. Lonnie ran inside, Nedley following him at a calmer pace. Nicole cursed herself for her cowardice. Was she ever going to get used to this? Wiping her cheeks again, she realized she was crying. Tears falling on her blue shirt, neatly ironed that morning and creased in all the right places. The drips left dark splotches on the fabric.

Lonnie came storming from the house, hurrying into the grass before falling over heaving and spitting, also struggling to keep the contents of his stomach where they were supposed to be. Deep down, a little part of Nicole was glad she wasn’t the only one affected by this. 

It took longer for the sheriff to exit the home. When he did, he slowly sat down on the edge of the porch next to Nicole.

‘Well. Let me just say. There was no way anyone could have saved him.’ His voice low and somber. He took off his Stetson and put it in his lap. 

‘Sir…’ 

‘I’m sorry kid. We’ll have to find out if he did it to himself.’ It is Purgatory, after all, Nicole finished in her thoughts. 

‘What now?’ 

‘We wait for everything to settle a little. There’s nothing else we can do inside for now. But there should be someone else around here. We got a call; it wasn’t from McCready.’ 

Nicole nodded, understanding he meant the guy inside. She scanned the estate, her eyes falling on a barn just yards from the home. It was worth a shot. Nedley got up.

‘Should give Gus a call though… Hardest part of this damned job. This one… It’s going to be shit, deputy.’ 

He left Nicole wondering what he meant, giving an involuntary chuckle at the sheriff cursing. Nedley took off to his car. He slammed the door shut after sitting down in it. Lonnie pulled himself together and sat down where the sheriff just left on the porch next to Nicole.

‘Jesus. His entire head. Just blasted right off.’ Nicole gave him a disgusted look which he didn’t notice. ‘Shotguns are insane.’ 

‘Lonnie, Jesus fucking Christ!’ Nicole shot at him, the dopey look on his face made her want to punch him square in the chin. She knew she eventually had to go inside the house again. She had to look at it. But she really, really didn’t look forward to it. 

‘You gotta git used to this, ‘officer’, or your life’s gonna be shite here.’ Lonnie did have a point, but there was no way Nicole would give him the satisfaction of admitting that.

‘Just get up, man. Let’s check the barn for witnesses.’


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole held her Glock with a firm grip in one hand, small flashlight in the other. The weight of the heavy metal from the gun in her hand put her mind at rest slightly, but her entire body was buzzing from the adrenaline rushing through her veins. The bulletproof vest Lonnie had thrown at her a little too hard in disdain moments before, tightly hugged her chest underneath her navy-blue uniform jacket. 

Lonnie was just one step in front of her next to the barn door. Listening intently, they both gave each other a knowing look when they heard shuffling coming from inside. Her pulse quickened and she swallowed thickly while motioning to the other deputy to go inside. 

He went to stand in front of the door readying himself with a deep breath. He grounded himself and with a loud bang, he kicked down the door entering immediately.

‘Police! Show yourself!’ Nicole rushed after him, her flashlight illuminating the flecks of dust hanging in the musty air. Some parts of the barn were concealed by walls made from old, rotting wood. Sunlight came through cracks barely illuminating their surroundings.

They both went separate ways after checking for movement. Once she passed one of the makeshift walls, she saw a shadow move behind a cupboard which had been completely worn down by time. 

‘Shit. Come out! We have guns!’ Nicole stood her ground, waiting for the person to show themselves. Lonnie came running to her side. When nothing happened, he slowly moved closer to the cupboard. With a quick action he threw himself against the wall so he could point his gun on whatever was behind it. 

‘Shit, son, you scared us!’ Lonnie yelled while putting his gun back in his holster, reaching behind cabinet. Nicole wasn’t sure what was happening, still clinging to her weapon. A struggle went on, Lonnie cursing under his breath. Pulling hard, he dragged a boy from behind the obstructing furniture. The kid was trembling and whining while Lonnie hauled him into the light. Nicole, still holding the boy at gunpoint, didn’t know what to do.

‘It’s just a kid. Christ, boy, why you hidin’ like that?’ 

‘I, I, I’m sorry Lonnie!’ He held his hands up in defense when he saw Nicole pointing the weapon at him. ‘Please don’t fucking shoot me!’

‘Put the gun away Haught. He’s no murderer.’ Lonnie chewed at the other cop. Nicole obliged. She followed the two guys outside. When they stepped into the watery sunlight, cold wind enveloping them, Lonnie threw the kid forward, who toppled over on the grass.

‘What is going on here, boy?’ Lonnie’s voice was threatening. Nicole felt a little sorry for the boy when she took him in. He didn’t seem that young, having tattoos and being obviously country raised, wearing a lumberjack coat and ripped jeans. But the dark spot on his crotch made him look like a child. She realized he peed himself, the smell suddenly hitting the officers. Nicole tried to ignore it but Lonnie made a disgusted sound.

‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t see it, I don’t know what happened… I was just working, helping Curtis. Putting some stuff in his truck… And then…’ His expression was pure horror. ‘Oh my God. He’s dead, ain’t he? Oh my. I heard the gun, I called the cops, I don’t know what else I should’ve done!’ 

Heavy footsteps behind the trio indicated the sheriff was coming over to see what the disruption was about. He approached the boy, taking his Stetson off in disbelief.

‘Hardy? What ya doing here son?’ The sheriff held out his hand to pull the kid to his feet.

‘Sheriff Nedley… My God, I’m sorry, I didn’t think, I was… scared.’ He admitted in a remorseful tone.

‘Did you see who did this, kid? Anything at all?’ The sheriff accompanied Hardy to the porch, making him sit down. The officers followed them, curious to know what the boy had seen before they arrived.

‘I didn’t see nothing, sheriff. I swear. The gun went off, I called you guys. That’s it.’ 

‘Why hide in the barn, Hardy?’ Lonnie inquired harshly.

‘It… I…’ Tears dribbled down the guy’s face, sobbing hard, choking on his words.

‘Deputy, just go. Call Chetri or do something else useful.’ Lonnie grimaced in defiance but still turned around to follow the orders his sheriff gave him.

‘Haught. I called his wife. She’s on her way. Go intercept her before she goes inside. I need to calm this kid down.’

Nicole nodded in understanding and made her way over to the patrol car. Slowly becoming too tight around her chest, the cop took off the bulletproof vest. She took in the sheriff trying his hardest to settle down their only witness. What a mess. Was this a normal week in Purgatory standards?

She started to feel pent-up and frightened. Did she make the right decision coming here? Would she be able to handle all of this? Tragedy and death and fucking gut-wrenching sadness?

This was going to become a late night, she realized. They would have to clean everything up, write reports. She’d be lucky if she even got home before midnight. She cursed aloud; her dinner with Waverly crossing her mind all of the sudden. Grabbing her cellphone from her breast pocket her fingers hovered over Waverly’s phone number. The cop didn’t have a choice, she had to tell Waverly what was going on.

The phone rang a couple of times before it was picked up.

‘Hey, Nicole. Can I call you back? I just… something happened.’ Nicole’s heart sank in her chest. The voice, normally bubbly and hyper, was instead heavy with sadness. 

‘Oh eh, sure. What’s going on?’ 

‘I was just going to call you; I think I have to cancel tonight.’ Waverly was now clearly crying. Nicole felt worry stirring low in her stomach. What was going on? 

‘Oh okay, well me too actually. You wanna tell me what happened?’ Waverly started sobbing a little louder but was trying to stifle it. 

‘My aunt just called me, it’s my uncle… I think he’s… I think he died,’ Waverly whispered over the phone. The rookie’s eyes shot open. No way. She stared at the gloomy farmhouse a couple of yards away.

‘Oh Waves… I’m so, so sorry…’ 

‘It’s okay, you can’t help it.’ Waverly sighed, trying to pull herself together a little. Nicole heard a truck pull up the driveway, parking next to the patrol cars. A woman around her fifties with short grey hair jumped out frantically.

‘Oh sweetie… Uhm, I have to go. I really am sorry. I’ll call you the moment I can, okay? I’ll see you soon.’

Nicole put her phone back in her pocket and approached the woman, extending her hand.

‘Missus McCready? I’m officer Haught. I am so sorry for your loss…’ 

—

Hours passed like minutes. Nicole found herself caught in a whirlwind of trying to stay professional and not give in her own exhaustion and anguish. Once she was done talking to Gus, trying to calm the woman down, Chetri and his team arrived. The coroner was wearing a complete hazard suit, visibly excited. Nicole had felt gall rising up her throat at his spirited demeanor. His coworker, an equally socially incapable oaf, just kept making jokes about the pieces of brain they found splattered against the ceiling. Nicole had to force herself to stomp away before she would do something to him, she’d regret later on.

There was a silver lining to being ‘assigned’ family support as she didn’t have to set one more foot inside the premises. She was spared more dreadful memories and she had suspicions that Nedley had arranged it on purpose. Wouldn’t be smart to break your promising deputy in their first week. She was really grateful for it.

Nedley was softly chatting with Gus, Champ sitting next to them in catatonic state. Nicole had given the two thick woolen blankets to keep them from getting cold. She couldn’t help but be consumed by thoughts about Waverly. How much had Gus told her? Not too much, otherwise the girl would've definitely been here, at the farmhouse, trying to pry the story of what happened from the rookie cop. And she would have succeeded, Nicole having no restrain when it came to the bartender. 

She grabbed her phone, glancing over the screen. Should she call? She wasn’t going to be done here for at least two more hours, and dusk was already setting in. Her stomach churned when she thought about the dread the other girl was probably in right now.

She motioned to the sheriff she was going to make a phone call and walked to the edge of the land, leaning against the old fence. 

This time, Waverly picked up after the first ring.

’You know what happened.’ Waverly stated immediately.

Nicole felt a lump in her throat, not sure if she should lie or not.

‘Well… yes, I do.’ 

‘No one is telling me anything. Can you meet me somewhere? Please?’ It was close to a whine. Nicole’s heart heavy, she wasn’t able to deny this girl anything. The cop plucked at loose pieces of wood from the fence unsure what to do. She just really needed to know the girl was okay, she told herself.

‘Okay. I’ll come pick you up, we’ll go for a drive.’


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole gave the bartender sideway glances every now and then while driving without a destination in mind. The girl had undone the buttons of her grey, vintage and oversized topcoat, a tight fitted maroon top underneath which ended just beneath her ribs, showing off her midriff. How she could even walk around comfortably in this cold was beyond Nicole, but she wasn’t complaining. The girl was stunning. When the Earp got in the car, it immediately filled with her sweet fragrance and Nicole had to suppress a smile. This was a dire situation; she shouldn’t be distracted by the girl next to her.

Waverly’s eyes were red and puffy, but she wasn’t crying anymore. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other yet. Nicole had just parked the car, Waverly had gotten in, and the cop drove off. The silence was deafening. Waverly just staring into the distance, eyes glazed over in thought. The cop knew whatever she was thinking, it wasn’t good.

‘Waves...’ Nicole said softly. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’ 

Waverly crossed her arms in defiance, eyebrows furrowing in anger. 

‘Why don’t you start? Or do you also think I can’t handle the truth? That I’m too weak, a little child?’ 

It pained Nicole how every event in the bartender’s life had lead to this distrust. The disappointment. Being let down by every grown-up she ever came across. Family members leaving her, dying around her. Belittling her at every turn. The younger girl was so frustrated, and the cop just wanted to make it all go away, even though she knew she couldn’t.

‘No, I…’ Nicole tried, but Waverly just fumed. Her hands balled into tight fists.

‘Everything is changing around me, but it's all too fast, you know, and it's like nobody ever asks me if I'm okay with it. Like, could everybody just stand still for one frickin' minute?!’ Waverly’s eyes filled with tears, spewing the words in pure anger. 

Nicole just gawked at her for a moment, alarmed at the outburst, eyebrows raised high in astonishment. Her stomach twisted painfully from the pain clearly present in the younger Earp. 

‘Hey…’ she cooed, placing her hand on the Earp’s knee, squeezing it gently. ‘It’s going to be okay.’

Waverly snorted, rubbing her cheeks, tears still flowing. 

‘I just screamed at you. You shouldn’t be nice to me.’

Nicole gave her a lopsided grin, a dimple showing. 

‘You know, I think you’ve just been dating too many shitheads.’

Waverly’s head snapped at her, anger flaming in her eyes.

‘We’re not dating!’ 

Nicole huffed in defeat. She retracted her hand, looking back at the road.

‘I know…’ Both letting out a strained sigh, they glanced out of their respective windows, trying not to look at each other.

‘God, Waverly… I would never ask you to be someone you’re not.’ 

‘Good. Just don’t ask me to be anyone.’ 

‘Fine.’

‘Fine.’

They both fell silent again. Nicole tried to focus on her driving. This was getting out of hand. She felt for the girl, but the walls she put up were impossible to break down. She had no idea how to resolve this. She knew they weren’t dating; they were probably not even friends. They just met. Her sense of responsibility over the girl was not wanted at all, and she had to stop whatever was growing inside of her. Waverly didn’t want her.

But the bartender finally broke the silence, having calmed down quite a bit over the minutes, staring at the passing scenery.

‘Well, maybe just friends.’ 

Nicole’s chest constricted. Just friends. Well, it was more than she thought they were. But of course, it hadn’t been anything at all.

‘Yeah, sure Waverly, whatever you want.’ She couldn’t hide her disappointment. 

She turned the car around, driving back to town, not knowing how they could bounce back from this.

—

‘Where you been Haught?’ 

Nicole had driven to the farmhouse after dropping off Waverly at Shorty’s. They hadn’t spoken anymore with the exception of an awkward goodbye. 

‘Grab some coffee, couldn’t do anything else anyway.’ 

‘Whatever, rook. Chetri is done. Nedley already took off with Gus and Hardy.’

‘Yeah, okay. What do you need me to do?’ 

He gestured to the pile of black garbage bags against the porch.

‘Let’s get rid of this shit and get some dinner to take to the station, huh.’ Lonnie grabbed two bags and shoved them into Nicole’s hands. ‘You take missus McCready’s truck. I’ll drive by the diner.’ 

They loaded the trash bags in the bed of the truck. Once done, Lonnie tossed her the keys. 

‘See ya at the station, rookie.’ 

He left in the patrol car, Nicole driving behind him. She felt like shit. It had been too much. The odious amounts of blood she’d seen this week haunted her. Waverly didn’t want her. Well, she wanted to be friends, but could they even call themselves that now? 

She had to do something. Her whole body was itching to get into action. She wasn’t normally a passive person. She wanted to make things up with Waverly, catch the bastard that had killed the John Doe - she needed to do something, anything at all. 

So instead of taking a left where Lonnie had, she turned right. The station had to wait. It wasn’t as if they could do anything there, anyway. Being a cop here meant nothing more than being part of an overpaid cleaning company, she thought bitterly, the past days catching up with her hard. 

She hurried to the alleyway next to Shorty’s, almost tripping over empty beer bottles scattered around. She hammered with a fist on the door. She wasn’t going to let this be like this, she just couldn’t.

She heard someone stumbling down the stairs she knew were on the other side. The door opened, but only a few inches, the chain lock preventing the door from opening completely. 

‘Nicole?’ Waverly gave the cop a confused look, who was straightening her uniform nervously.

‘Yes. Hi. Can we talk? Like I just want to…’ before Nicole could continue, the door was shut in her face. Shit, did she come on too strong again? She couldn’t do anything right! She was about to turn around and leave, but the door flew open, Waverly grabbing her arm.

‘Nicky, don’t go! Please. Come in.’ 

Lighting up from the nickname the bartender just gave her, she followed the girl up the stairs, almost being dragged by Waverly who was still holding her wrist. Once they got up Waverly let her go, flustered from the surprise of the woman just showing up.

‘I was just… I was so worried. And I’m so sorry about what happened today. I just had to know we were okay. That you don’t hate me…’ Nicole spluttered.

Waverly basically jumped her, throwing her arms around her neck, pulling her into a firm hug. They just stood there for a second, both surprised at the sudden contact. Slowly letting go of each other, Waverly was raking her fingers through her long hair, biting her lip a little.

‘Please don’t be sorry. I was a total dinghead. I shouldn’t have snapped… You’re like the only one who understands. I’m the one who’s sorry.’

‘It’s okay, really. I get it. People have been forcing you to be someone you’re not. That’s exhausting. Just know, with me, you don’t have to be anyone else but you.’ 

Waverly gave her a small smile. She led Nicole over to her couch, pushing her to sit down. She was playing with her necklace nervously a moment before promptly sitting down too, next to the cop. 

‘You have no idea how grateful I am. Really.’ They just let the silence settle between them. Nicole was doubting if she should tell Waverly, about everything. About her uncle, about the John Doe. Was this even the right moment to have that conversation? 

‘Waves, if you want me to, I'll tell you… Like, right now. But, uhm. It’s like a lot.’ Nicole stammered, Waverly just taking her in with a soft look in her eyes. She scooted over to the deputy, laying her head on top of her shoulder, careful not to stain her uniform with her tears. Nicole gently put her arm around her shoulder, pulling her in even closer.

‘Can we just sit here for a while?’ Waverly’s soft voice was trembling.

‘Of course. Whatever you need.’ And Nicole promised herself, she would be.


	10. Chapter 10

Next to the tomato plot which her uncle had always tediously taken care of, in the McCready’s yard, almost half of Purgatory was gathered around a pile of dirt. The stone that was going to be at the end of it wasn’t done yet. Gus had taken care of everything in an amazingly fast pace, just three days ago Curtis’ body had been found by the PPD. Gus was giving a eulogy, but the words didn’t really reach Waverly. Time had flown by in a daze of picking out a casket and flowers, crying in bed underneath a pile of blankets, being confused about the whole thing with Nicole and grieving another father figure she had to bury.

It felt like she had shed tears for a lifetime, and emptiness took over after a day or two. She couldn’t cry anymore. It had been too much; just when she thought she had things going for her, life decided to throw a curveball at her. Again. 

Nicole hadn’t been able to make the funeral. Nedley wanted her at the station so Lonnie and himself could go to pay respects, having known the deceased man almost their entire lives. She was disappointed, but the mixed feelings the woman caused would have been too disconcerting for an event like this anyway. She just wanted to breathe without feeling like choking. She knew that was going to take some time.

Staring at the grass underneath her feet, still growing like it had yesterday, she couldn’t help but feel like everything was different now. Nothing would be the same. Change was almost palpable in the air around her, approaching, and she wasn’t sure she could handle by herself. But the only thing she could do was be here, in this moment. She was trying the best she could. 

Overwhelmed by the stories about her late uncle her aunt was telling the small crowd, she couldn’t deal with it anymore. She was tired, people kept staring at her, waiting for her to lose it. The way they treated her was infuriating. She had passed her twenties now, she was a bloody grown-up, but no one seemed to agree with her. Well, beside Nicole. 

When people started moving around towards her aunt who finished her talk to express sympathy she snuck away to the house. She was wondering when she’d see Nicole again. She was the only person who gave her a sense of peace, but after the cop had visited her at her apartment, they hadn’t seen each other again. Nicole had to go to the station to finish reports and all that, and that was that. She had texted Waverly to let her know she wouldn’t be able to make it to the funeral, asking how she was doing; but the bartender had no idea how to respond. So, she told her to ask again in a week and they hadn’t spoken since. 

She had been grateful for the distance, but now, all she wanted was to talk to her. Her heart swelled a little, thinking about the redhead and her kind face, the hugs they had shared. It felt like home, and damn, that was a scary feeling. It felt so out of control. It was nice that they were clearly supposed to meet, to be friends, but why did fate never leave something for her to decide? Getting frustrated by her own thoughts, Waverly stormed up the stairs, finding herself wandering to her old childhood bedroom. 

Gus had left everything how it was. She only took a small number of things when she was moved there from the homestead after her father’s death. But they gave her everything they could manage. She walked past her old bookcase, letting her fingers run over the spines, memories of her youth taking her to easier times.

The uncertainty for the future weighing heavy on her shoulders was exhausting the Earp. She let herself fall down on her old twin bed, staring at the ceiling, glow in the dark stars scattered around above her. She’d always been scared in the dark. Sometimes she wished she could leave it all behind. Purgatory, her childhood. The pain and the memories. It would be so much easier to just leave… not have to deal with the mysteries, the conspiracies, fighting this battle on her own. Though she realized, she wasn’t exactly alone anymore. Purgatories newest officer would help her, they could do it together. 

She wasn’t going to let it win from her again, whatever the hell it was. After everything she’d gone through, losing her family and her older sister, now her uncle; it had been enough. She got up, making the decision right there, the fight would be fought. In any way possible.

Downstairs, guests started to trickle in for a cup of coffee or a stiff drink. She could definitely use one herself. She straightened her clothes and made her way downstairs, house already being filled, people standing in corners chatting lowly, a somber atmosphere. 

When she reached the table holding the drinks, a couple of feet away from here she saw Gus standing with a taller woman, their backs towards her. The woman clad in an old leather jacket with long, dark hair waving over her shoulders, was visibly agitated. Gus was speaking with a low, irritated voice, and Waverly couldn’t make out the words. Her curiosity sparked, she walked over to them slowly. Could it be her? Really?

But once she reached the two, the woman beelined for the door, closing it with a slam, Gus fuming.

‘Who was that?’ Waverly asked, Gus turning towards her in an instant, trying to hide her irritation.

‘No one, dear.’ The look in Gus’ eyes told her otherwise; another thing she wasn’t allowed to know? She felt anger rising.

‘That didn’t look like no one, Gus.’ She said through gritted teeth. 

‘Trust me kiddo. It’s for the best.’ Huffing at her aunt, she knew she wasn’t going to get any more answers from the woman. So, she did the only thing that made sense to her; also storm to the same door, following the woman who already started a car and drove off.

—

Waverly followed the truck, ending at Shorty’s. She saw it parked across the street and there would be only one place the person could have gone, if her suspicions were true. It was quiet at the saloon, most of the patrons being at the funeral. When she walked in, Shorty was at the bar, wiping off glasses. When he saw her, his eyebrows raised a little in curiosity, confirming Waverly’s intuition. She heard billiards clacking loudly and snapped her head towards the source of the sound.

There she was, much older than she remembered. Leather jacket thrown over a barstool, concentrating over the game she just started by herself. All the bartender could do was stand and stare. She couldn’t believe it. And quite frankly? She was pissed off. But also, damn, she was happy to see her older sibling again… The mixed emotions gave her the push to approach the woman.

‘Wynonna?’ 

The woman’s head shot up at her. Waverly could recognize that face anywhere. They didn’t really look alike; Willa and Wynonna had been the indistinguishable ones. But still, it was her sister.

‘What are you doing in town?’ 

Past the shock, Wynonna gave her a cheeky lopsided grin.

‘Hey, baby sis.’ 

They hurried to each other, falling into each other’s arm in a rib-crushing embrace. She smelled exactly how she remembered. Weird how some things just don’t change at all.

Pushing the older woman away from her, she smacked her arm hard.

‘Ouch! What was that for?’ Wynonna gave her a scowl, rubbing her arm where Waverly gave her a blow.

‘It’s been how long? Almost five frickin’ years! You couldn’t tell me you were coming?’ 

‘Ugh, I’m sorry. It was a run of the mill kinda thing. I wasn’t going to come. I’m trying to figure out what happened to Curtis. And Gus didn’t want you to see me.’

Anger filled the bartender again. Of course. Gus again, deciding things for her. Great.

‘Wait, what did you say? About Curtis?’

‘Well, he sent me an email.’ 

‘What? What did it say?’ 

‘”They’ve caught up with me”.’ Wynonna said in a dark voice. Waverly felt her mouth fall open.

‘I knew he didn’t do it himself. It’s starting again, isn’t it?’

Wynonna just gave her a nod, affirming her prior inklings. She thought about it a second. It was clear that things were going downhill, quickly.

‘Wynonna. We need that gun.’ Her sister immediately threw her hands up in disapproval.

‘No. No way, I’m not doing this.’

‘Wyatt Earp’s gun.’ Waverly continued, talking over her. ’Same one disappeared the night…’ 

Wynonna cut through her, voice loud and obnoxious.

‘Told you, never talk about it!’ 

‘And I don’t!’ Waverly shot back, frustrated with where this was going.

‘Good!’ Wynonna reached to the table next to her holding a few shots, grabbing one and downing it.

‘Best advice you ever gave me. Well… only advice, really.’

Waverly turned away from her. Wynonna had left her. She just left, and now she came here telling her what to do? While she sat it out, all of the shit falling apart around the bartender, in frickin’ Europe? No way.

Wynonna reached out, tucking a few strands of hair behind her younger sister’s ear. 

‘Hey, I was a kid. Okay? I couldn’t… I couldn’t even look after myself, let alone…’

‘What, your bratty little sister?’ Waverly snickered darkly.

‘You know, it’s about the only thing I’ve ever done right.’

‘Leaving me behind?’ 

‘Yeah, it gave you a chance.’ Wynonna fidgeted with the jewelry around her wrists, not able to look Waverly in the eye.

‘Right. Well, I’m not six anymore, okay? Even though everyone around here seems to think I am.’

Wynonna grabbed the smaller girl, enveloping her in a tight hug.

‘I’m sorry, okay? Now, I need a drink. You know I can’t be here sober.’


	11. Chapter 11

Nicole flipped the light switch of the storage room, the harsh fluorescent light flickering when she stepped inside. It had been a boring day to put it lightly. The precinct was empty, the sheriff and Lonnie having gone to the funeral, and there had been no calls. She just wrote some reports, drank a little too much coffee and cleaned her gun for the tenth time. 

She had been thinking about going through some of the files boxed away in storage, to look over some of the cases that Nedley had stashed away over the years. She hadn’t found a good reason to even enter the room, so going in there with the sheriff or Lonnie around was a no go. But they had been gone the whole morning and they probably went over to Shorty’s after the wake. She didn’t expect them back for another couple of hours. 

The storage room was big. Cabinets made a large column in the middle of the room and covered all the walls. The cop needed to put her mind to something, constantly distracted by thoughts about Waverly; the girl had told her to text her again in a week and she took the request to heart. She understood that the bartender had other things on her mind right now. Her uncle just having passed away being one of the things on that list.

Jeremy had examined the body and came to her in secret one evening, when they were both at the station. Nicole was filing paperwork to stop the thoughts about her idiotic little crush - like shit, was it a crush? - even though everybody left already. The coroner was making a long night because his boyfriend was out of town anyway, and he had nothing else to do.

In the last couple of days, she found out she actually kind of liked Jeremy, he could maybe even become a friend. He was smart and caring, but just socially clumsy. With them both being gay they couldn’t help but click. It was a small town, and it was nice to have some like-minded people around sometimes. He had come to her desk, threw some pictures on top of her pile and before she could protest, he told her:

‘He definitely didn’t do it himself.’

She had been all ears immediately and heard him out. He showed her on the pictures, with the angle in which the shotgun shell had entered his head, it would have been impossible for him to have held the gun himself. Yes, the gun only had his fingerprints, and he was apparently holding it when they found him, but it was just scientifically not feasible. He reported the cause of death as a suicide on her request anyway, because she was sure spreading this around would only create chaos and she was scared it would be concealed by lies just like every murder happening in and around Purgatory. 

They had sat there in silence after his speech, trying to let the new facts settle in. Nicole had wondered if this would be the exception to Waverly’s demand for space, but she figured, maybe it was better to save this for a time the girl would be a little less unstable. It felt horrible to decide that for Waverly, but it wasn’t her idea to be on no-talk for the rest of the week. They’d talk when the girl wanted to.

She hoped it would be soon. 

The files in the storage room were not organized that well, but there was still a little reasoning to it. She figured out that they were tossed in piles based on years, so every cabinet held around one to two years’ worth. Most of it was just copies of speeding tickets and small cases.

She found small traces of Waverly’s presence, some files having been opened in haste and not put back correctly. The girl probably only had a couple of minutes at the time, trying to find as much as she could, not bothering with covering her tracks. Nicole realized then; there would be nothing in there. Waverly probably picked clean the room of every interesting thing there was. Why hadn’t she thought of that before?

Frustrated, she slammed one of the drawers closed. 

—

The next morning, the cop still had heard nothing of Waverly, and when she stopped by the coffeeshop to get some espresso, she didn’t see her car parked at her usual spot in front of Shorty’s. Maybe she was still with Gus, Nicole figured. Sitting in her car she was just so tired. Exhaustion made every muscle in her body ache but going to bed was not inviting at all. She was getting way too used to the tossing and turning she seemed to be doing every night, so she had been glad her alarm went off when it did. She was feeling so darn restless all the time.

Yesterday, after the storage room debacle, she figured she should at least grab the John Doe files and hide them in her messenger bag to take home. They were now next to her on the floor of the passenger seat. Maybe they could incorporate it on Waverly’s wall eventually, if there were any overlaps.

At the station, she greeted the sheriff seated in his office. She just wanted to initiate a chat with him when the doors of the precinct opened. When she turned around, a tall woman around her own age walked in like she owned the place.

She didn’t look bad, but something about her made the hairs on the cop’s neck stand up. The woman walked over to the counter, looking Nicole straight in the eye when slamming the little bell on it, normally used to let the deputies know someone was there when they weren’t close to it.

Nicole was a little perplexed, the woman just continuing to slam the bell, a bored look in her eyes. 

‘Hey, stop that, I’m right here!’ Nicole said, walking over to the counter in disbelief. 

‘Yeah, yeah. You can go back to eating donuts soon enough. Listen up ginger spice, I want to report a murder.’ Nicole’s mouth hung open for a minute.

‘...What?’ 

‘A murder. Do I need to draw you a picture? Because I will.’ The woman was already reaching for a pen and a piece of paper, Nicole pushing her hands away quickly.

‘No, not necessary thanks though. Did you kill someone?’ 

‘No, dum dum. My uncle got killed earlier this week. One of your coworkers, probably high on a sugar rush from all the doughy goodness you eat all the time, declared it a suicide. But it was most definitely… Hey, what are you doing?!’ The woman shouted when Nicole grabbed her arm, dragging her away from the counter.

‘Shut up and come with me.’ Nicole hissed at the woman she believed to be Waverly’s sister. The cop yanked a little harder and when Wynonna started to protest, she just gave her a death glare and continued. Once in a separate room, Nicole closed the door and blinds, and pushed the woman against a chair to sit down.

‘Jesus, buy me dinner first will ya?’ Wynonna grumbled, but proceeded to sit down anyway.

‘You’re Wynonna.’ Nicole inquired, not really asking.

‘Yes, I can tell my reputation proceeds me.’

‘Sure. I’m officer Haught. I’m… friends, with your sister. Waverly.’ 

‘I know who my sister is, Red. What is this all about?’ Nicole ran a hand through her hair in irritation.

‘How is she doing?’ 

‘Who?’ Wynonna spread her legs in defiance, sagging in the chair.

‘Waverly, of course?’ 

‘I thought you guys were friends.’ 

Nicole gritted her teeth. What a freaking personality.

‘Okay, you know what, never mind. Listen to me. No one here can know that it wasn’t a suicide. They will try to erase every piece of evidence we’ve collected. It will be a blood bath.’

‘Okay, I can clearly see now that you’ve met my baby sis. You are both crazy.’

Getting up and trying to get to the door, she continued. ‘I just need to talk to my old friend Nedley over there. And then I’ll be out of your ginger pubes in no time.’

The deputy jumped up and blocked Wynonna’s way to the door, Wynonna shouting ‘Hey!’ when Nicole pushed her backwards with a nudge.

‘Okay, hear me out. You really need to listen to Waverly. Shit is going on here. I’ve experienced it, too. My first day on the job some wacko killed an innocent guy and it was… it was… disgusting and vile and pure nightmare fuel. Waves is right. She knows everything about this place. And I’m going to help her figure out what is going on here. And you can help, or you can fuck off.’ 

Wynonna gave the officer a second look over, seemingly impressed by the redhead’s balls. 

‘Okay fine, deputy dipshit. Have your little rendezvous. Hope you can hold your liquor. Waverly will be bartending tonight; we’ll meet after closing hours.’ 

Before Nicole could protest, the woman bolted through the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Nicole stood in front of Shorty’s debating if she should go in or not. Wynonna had told her to come, but she didn’t know if Waverly even wanted to see her yet. It was freezing cold, the wind cutting in the skin of her face and creeping in between her wrangler and flannel. Snow was expected soon, Nedley had told her.

She figured she should just go in. She took the drive, brought all the files, and her curiosity was smoldering within her, ready to be set ablaze. The saloon was empty save for the two sisters at the bar, hushing to each other in deep conversation. When the cop walked through the door, she couldn’t help but be completely occupied by the bartender, sitting on top of the counter, clad in her revealing work outfit, her long tan legs stretched to reach a barstool…

‘Nicole?’ The subject of her distraction called out to her with a confused voice.

‘Oh hi.’ Nicole waved, immediately slapping herself internally for her vapid behavior.

Wynonna had turned around to face her as well, only to give her an eyeroll.

‘If it isn’t ginger spice! Now the party is complete. Yay.’ Wynonna turned back to her drink. Waverly jumped off the counter and walked over to the taller woman.

‘What are you doing here?’ It wasn’t aggressive, rather inquisitive. Nicole let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, having been scared the girl wouldn’t want to see her.

‘Your sister invited me over. We really have to talk about everything. I’m sorry it’s been less than a week.’ 

Waverly gave her a puzzled look.

‘Is that why you didn’t let me hear anything? It was meant more figuratively…’

‘Oh… I thought you were serious about that…’ Waverly chuckled while taking the woman in, who was holding the files from the John Doe case against her chest shyly. Her green flannel brought out the red in her hair even more, her dark brown eyes melting the bartender to a puddle. 

‘What are those?’ Waverly nervously grabbed the stack from the cop’s arms, hopping back to the bar. Nicole sauntered after her and took a seat next to Wynonna, taking off her jacket.

‘John Doe case.’ 

‘You stole them?!’ Waverly gave her a surprised look. ‘I’m impressed, officer Haught. My criminal streak is clearly contagious.’

Nicole just gave her a dimpled grin.

‘Good gracious, look at us. A ginger jailbird, a crazy Earp and Purgatories finest stripper. What a squad.’ Wynonna said mockingly, downing more whiskey.

‘Wait, who is… who…?’ Nicole tried to ask, but Waverly interrupted her.

‘Fudge nuggets Nicole, did you see this guy like this?’ Worry glazed over the girl’s eyes for a second. Nicole just shrugged, trying not to think about it too much.

‘Oh, yeah. Like I said, it wasn’t pretty.’ She grabbed a glass for herself, reaching over the counter to turn on the tap and get herself a beer.

‘These words… Superbia? Interesting…’ Waverly tapped her chin with her nail going through the pictures.

‘Yup.’ Nicole popped the P, gulping down her drink. 

‘And now for the people who only went to college for the cheap weed?’ Wynonna gave Waverly a pointed look.

‘It’s one of the seven deadly sins, pride. I’m just trying to think if I know of anyone being this much into Christianity around Purgatory. Here, take a look.’ Waverly shoved the file over to her older sister, who made a fake retching noise when she saw the pictures.

‘It’s definitely a stunner, but not really my type.’ Wynonna joked uncomfortably as she flipped the pictures over, grabbing some of the written reports. 

‘Waves, I need to tell you something.’ Nicole’s eyes filled with sorrow, Waverly picking up on it instantly.

‘It’s about uncle Curtis, isn’t it?’ 

Nicole nodded, fidgeting.

‘I know that you had like, a suspicion he didn’t kill himself. Well, you’re right. We’re one hundred percent sure. Only me and Jeremy know, though.’ 

Waverly just stared at her for a minute. Nicole felt herself getting smaller under the scrutiny.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ 

‘I thought I wasn’t supposed to talk to you for a week.’

‘Yes but… isn’t this kind of a, frick that, this is way more important situation? Right? Or did you think I couldn’t handle it?’ Waverly’s voice was getting more annoyed with every word.

‘No, seriously. I told you once already, I would never decide what you can or cannot handle Waves. I just… couldn’t find the right moment.’ 

‘Right.’

Waverly sighed deeply, her older sister taking the two in with a silly look on her face. 

‘What’s got you guys’ panties in a knot?’

‘Nothing.’ The two women said at the same time, trying to avert their eyes from each other.

‘Okaaay… If you need to kiss and make up please do it when I’m not front row in the splash zone.’ Wynonna jumped off the barstool, proceeding to walk towards the bathrooms.

Nicole and Waverly stole a few glances, before Waverly’s passive aggressive demeanor disappeared with a deep sigh.

‘Okay. Darn, I’m really sorry. I’m way too tense and I shouldn’t take it out on you. You don’t deserve that.’

Nicole put her hands in front of her on the counter on top of Waverly’s, watching the regret on the bartender’s face.

‘It’s fine, I get it you know. It hasn’t been easy. But just know that I’m on your side. Only yours.’ Waverly nodded before letting her head hang down in remorse. 

The deputy smiled, dimples showing, amused by the bartender in front of her. She wasn’t going to let anyone walk over her, but damn, Waverly made it hard to be angry. She reached over, lifting Waverly’s head with a finger beneath her chin so their eyes could meet.

‘You can make it up to me.’ She said, her voice sultry and low. Waverly swallowed audibly, caught in the gaze the woman gave her. 

‘Oh… Yeah, sure?’ Nicole just chuckled at the reaction she got from the girl while raising her glass.

‘Refill, please?’ Waverly let out a relieved laugh. This woman… darn, she did things to her. Trying to shake off the tension she tapped another beer for the cop and placed in front of her. Wynonna stomped back from the bathroom and took her previous place.

‘Okay nerds, now tell me what ya know.’

—

‘I am… I don’t even know how to… It’s….’ Nicole sat on the couch, staring blankly ahead of her, not at anything in particular, blabbering.

Wynonna gave Waverly an annoyed look.

‘You totally broke her, baby sis. Told ya it wasn’t a good idea.’

‘Nope.’ Nicole said quickly, voice high pitched. ‘Nope, not broken. Just processing.’ 

The two sisters stood in front of her. After discussing the details of the John Doe case, they had moved upstairs to Waverly’s apartment. There, Nicole had pried the truth from the girls. Wynonna had been restive during the whole conversation, but Waverly had taken her time, going over every detail. About the curse, the origins of their family, Wyatt Earp. The demons and the gun. Nicole had just sat there, getting more disturbed by the minute.

At first, Nicole had wanted to laugh. They were obviously pranking her hard. Wynonna probably set her sister up to get a good chuckle on her behalf. But the look in Waverly’s eyes was so serious, and the way Wynonna was grumbling underneath her breath made Nicole realize they were serious. It was such a crazy explanation; it couldn’t be true. But it was. The cop had no idea how to deal with that. She wasn’t one to be superstitious. She had always relied on facts. 

Waverly eventually sat down next to her.

‘Nicole… We do really need your help. I’ve been trying to get the PPD on board for so long now, and you’re the only one who can give us those resources.’ 

Nicole just nodded. Of course, she was in way too deep now anyway.

‘And Wynonna… We really need that gun.’ Waverly shot her sister a bossy glance.

Wynonna threw her hands up in defense.

‘I’ll see what I can do, boss. Jeez’, we should totally get a Charlie too. Demon fighting angels in leather and… khakis.’ Wynonna got up, grabbing her jacket from one of the chairs. ‘I’m heading out. I’ll see you guys whenever. Be careful, baby sis.’ 

The sisters gave each other a hug, Wynonna kissing the short girls head. She gave the deputy a finger gun as a goodbye.

‘See ya, Haughtshot.’ Nicole huffed at the name calling. At least it wasn’t a ginger joke. She should probably see it as progress.

With Wynonna being gone, the tension rose again between the bartender and the cop. Nicole had come to terms with it; she totally liked Waverly. If she tried to deny it, it would just get worse. At least this way she could try to conceal it as much as she could. 

‘So, I guess we’re in this now, huh?’ 

‘Fighting demons. Who’d have guessed.’ 

‘Are you going to be okay? I know this is a lot to put on someone.’ 

‘Yes, it’s fine. At least I’m not constantly wondering anymore. Thanks for including me. I hope Wynonna will be cool with it eventually.’ Nicole sighed. Her head felt heavy and exhaustion was taking hold of her body. Glancing at the clock, she wasn’t even surprised it was past 3 am. 

‘She doesn’t have a choice. I for one am really glad you’re here.’ The way Waverly had said it made something flutter in the cop’s chest. They just watched each other for a while. Nicole was still sitting on the couch with a blanket over her legs, and Waverly had nestled herself on the other end, hugging a pillow. 

Waverly had never really thought about someone the way she did with Nicole. The way she looked so darn beautiful, even with the darkness around her eyes manifesting the weariness in the older woman. But it wasn’t just the way she looked. It was the way she always knew what to say, how to make Waverly feel understood. The way her smile, with the adorable dimples, made her warm and fuzzy. 

She had tried to remember if she ever felt this way about Champ, but all she could recollect was the constant annoyance she had gone through with the boy. How he would put her down when she learned something cool in her studies and wanted to share, how he was always trying to get laid when she was occupied with stuff important to her. How he made her feel like an outsider when hanging out with people. It had been painful and infuriating. He had been sweet at the best of times, bought her dinner once. But she realized, he never made her feel the way Nicole did.

And quite frankly, it scared the living daylights out of her. Not just because Nicole was a woman; that didn’t even bother Waverly that much. It was just a little weird, but she never had a problem with queer people. It was the way Nicole seemed to strip her bare of all her defenses. How vulnerable it made her feel. The unknown creeped her out. Besides, she was just Waverly. An Earp. A bartender with some obscure college degrees. Nicole was so much cooler and older.

But the way those brown eyes took her in, like they just saw her. For who she was, not who she pretended to be. It made her feel like maybe being scared just meant it was worth risking.

‘Nicole…’ Waverly whispered, nerves catching up with her.

The cop just hummed in response. Waverly had no idea how to continue; what to even say to her.

‘Thanks. For being you.’ The words were loaded with such intensity, Nicole couldn’t help but look up at her, taken aback. She couldn’t believe it, how Waverly sat there, pillow in a tight embrace in her slender arms, nervously biting her lip; how beautiful she was. The cop got lost in the eyes that took on a shade of green in this light, not being able to fight it.

‘I… no problem.’ She breathed out; unsure how to respond. ‘You too, Waves.’

‘I don’t want you to go.’ Waverly said softly.

‘I don’t want to go, too.’ 

‘Can we just… You can stay over?’ 

Nicole just nodded. Waverly got up to rummage around in her closet, the spell broken and Nicole finally being able to breathe properly. She tossed an oversized shirt and some shorts to the deputy. Nicole got up slowly, swallowing thickly at the premise of sleeping in the same room as the other girl. Going over to the kitchen, Waverly pulled out toothbrushes from under the sink. She handed one to Nicole.

‘You can use this one.’

Brushing teeth had never been a sensual activity for Nicole, but from now on, the minty taste of toothpaste would forever remind her of Waverly licking of some remnants of foam from the corner of her mouth.

Waverly walked over to her bed, undressing on her way.

‘Lucky you’re not a boy, otherwise this would be really awkward.’ Waverly tried to joke, voice trembling, slipping on her pajama’s and quickly stepping in her bed. 

The cop couldn’t find words. She felt like a teenager again. The nerves made her hands tremor. She slowly undressed to her underwear, neatly folding her clothes and putting them next to the couch. She saw the girl trying her hardest not to steal glances, and secretly, she was pleased, even though she really shouldn’t be. The shirt she put on made her head spin from Waverly’s smell, surrounding her completely. Unsure what to do next, she just went to sit on the couch again. The blankets would make it warm enough. Waverly gave her a puzzled look.

‘What are you doing?’ 

‘Uhm. I thought you wanted to sleep.’ 

Waverly chuckled, throwing the blankets open on the other side of her bed.

‘Get in here, goof. You don’t have to sleep on the couch. The bed is big enough.’ 

Nicole almost tripped over her own feet; she was shaking so bad. Slipping under the covers, she tried to regulate her breathing. This freaking girl. It was ridiculous. 

‘Thanks for staying. I haven’t really been able to sleep that much lately.’

Waverly’s voice sounded small. She reached next to her, the lights turning off save one small light next to the bed. The warm glow illuminated the soft shape of the woman’s face next to her, making her skin look ever so soft. 

‘Me neither Waves.’

Yawning, the smaller girl turned on her side to face the officer laying in her bed. It was surreal, but it made her feel so safe. How could she resist? And the woman hadn’t complained, seemed eager to not have to spend another night alone too. They were fine, right? Just friends, having a sleepover. 

Waverly reached out under the cover, grabbing the woman’s warm hand, letting their fingers intertwine. 

‘Sweet dreams, Nicky.’ She whispered, sounding on the verge of sleeping. Nicole hummed in response. Waverly’s breathing started to slow down fast enough. The cop couldn’t help but be entranced by the steady rising and falling of the bartender’s chest. It put her under a spell; warm and cozy, finally being able to let the pent-up tension go. Maybe it was wrong of her, but damn, the way Waverly’s hand fit in her own made her feel like she finally found a home.


	13. Chapter 13

Rays of sunlight coming through a crack in the curtains hit Nicole’s face, waking her up from a deeper sleep than she’d had in days. She tried to get herself to fall asleep again but the bright light glowing through her eyelids made it impossible. When she tried to move around to get the annoying beam off of her face, she realized she couldn’t. A dead weight was lying on top of her, covering an arm and a part of her torso, hair scattered all over her, tickling the cop’s nose. 

She felt heat rise on her cheeks when she realized it was Waverly, still in a deep slumber, snoring lightly. Okay. She knew this had been kind of inevitable. The bed wasn’t all that big and the girl had a very flexible comfort zone around the deputy, always being touchy feely. Nicole wouldn’t dare to disturb the girl, but the cloudiness in her mind from being just awoken started to evaporate, and she was getting more and more aware of different parts of her body… touching the bartender’s, for one thing. Also, her arm was aching from the constant weight of Waverly’s head on top of it and she was definitely going to get a heatstroke under the four blankets the girl had covered them with. 

She tried to really, gently, slide her arm from underneath the girl, one inch at a time; but it was fruitless. As soon as she moved too much, the younger girl just grabbed her tighter, making it impossible to escape. Nicole blew some of Waverly’s hair from her face. She just had to accept this was her fate. Being her crushes' cuddle buddy and personal heatsink. Not that she complained, but it just felt so wrong. The girl felt safe with her, having slept against her so soundly, and she made it weird with realizing the way Waverly’s torso was pressed against her own, only two layers of clothes in between their hot skin…

Sighing louder than she had wanted to, the girl on top of her stirred a little. Within seconds her eyes opened up groggily, not immediately realizing the position they were in. 

When she did, she pushed herself off of Nicole in an instant; mortified and apologizing profusely.

‘Oh darn, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to.’ 

Nicole’s dimples made the uneasiness subside slightly, the woman at least not being angry at her for crushing her in her sleep.

‘Hey, it’s okay. Hope you slept well. I know I did.’ Nicole rubbed her face, trying to get the sleep out from her eyes. She sat up a little, shoving the layer of blankets away from her. 

‘How late is it?’ 

‘Uhm, around nine?’ Waverly turned around to face the clock. ‘Oh, more like ten-ish.’ Suddenly the mattress next to her sprang up, Nicole jumping out of bed instantly. 

‘Oh my God, I should have been at work an hour ago!’ She called out in despair, grabbing her clothes and trying to get them on as quick as possible. Jumping around to get to her jacket with her pants still around her feet, she almost fell over, catching herself on the table in time. She pulled her cellphone from her pocket. Two missed calls. Shit.

She rang the station, holding the phone between her shoulder and chin while buttoning up the flannel she had worn the day before. After a few rings, the sheriff picked up. 

‘Sheriff! Sheriff, I’m so sorry. I overslept; I’m racing down to the station right now.’ 

‘I noticed.’ Nedley said in an annoyed tone. ‘At least bring some joe. I can’t stand this crap; it shouldn’t even be called coffee.’ 

Nicole chuckled. Nedley hated the sludge they had at the station. 

‘Double caramel shot frappuccino?’ Waverly’s eyebrows raised towards her hairline hearing the cop confirming the order.

‘Thanks kid.’ 

She hung up, finishing getting dressed. 

‘A frappuccino? Nedley?’ Nicole laughed heartily at the girl’s reaction, making Waverly’s heart grow two sizes. 

‘He likes it sweet. Just like you. You wanna come? I’ll get you one of those unicorn sprinkle toothache thingies.’ Waverly wasn’t sure if she was being made fun off or not, but she didn’t really care, nodding in agreement.

‘I need to race back home to get my uniform. I’ll see you there in twenty.’

—

Wearing a fresh pressed uniform, stetson on top of her head, Nicole made her order at the counter of the coffeeshop. The door behind her opened, Waverly walking in wearing her topcoat, sweats and sneakers peeking from under them. The cop handed her a cup of coffee and a pastry with a wink. Grateful, Waverly took them, holding them up to the officer.

‘Thanks Nicky, this is the best.’ The cop didn’t think anything could take away the grin plastered on her face anymore that day.

Once outside, she felt Waverly give her a look over. She was fine with it; she knew the uniform didn't look bad on her. The dark navy blouse hugged her waist, utility belt around her hips. The khakis fitted tight around her ass. It made her feel powerful and it changed the way she moved; she unconsciously took on a more confident stride wearing it. 

Nicole put her order in her truck, feeling eyes burn on her backside while bending down to put the cups on the passengers' seat, eventually turning around to Waverly so they could chat a little more. The girl had taken a big sip from her cup, a little foam sticking to her nose. 

‘You got a little…’ Nicole extended her arm, instinctively wanting to wipe it from her, but stopped herself halfway.

‘Oh darn, is it on my nose?’ Waverly wiped it herself with the sleeve of her coat. ‘Is it gone?’ 

Nicole nodded, giving a sheepish smile. ‘Yup, all gone.’

‘So, you gotta work today?’ Nicole inquired, casually hanging back against the door of her truck.

‘Got the day off, thank God. Wynonna texted me to get my butt over to the homestead. I’ll probably go see what that’s about.’ 

‘The homestead?’ 

‘Yeah. It’s where we used to live before… You know. The attack. And uhm. You’ve been there. Wynonna told me… Curtis died there too.’ 

‘Really? That was your childhood home?’ It made Nicole feel uncomfortable. The way the house had fell into such disrepair. And there had been so much death in one place. She had walked over the same floor a tiny Waverly had ran around, chased by her sisters… The image was slightly unsettling for the cop.

‘Yeah. I think Wynonna wants to live there, for the time being. Gus wouldn’t want her around anyway.’ Waverly’s smile was watery. ‘She’d finish off all her hooch within a week.’ 

It was the first time Nicole felt a flash of empathy for the older Earp. Her life had been just as hard as Waverly’s, maybe even more, as she had been older. And the one who pulled the trigger, killing their father… The harsh exterior suddenly made a lot of sense to the officer. No wonder she was that bitter.

‘It must be really difficult for her. To be back here. And at that house.’ The deputy got a melancholic look from the smaller girl. 

‘No one has ever really made an effort to understand her. It means a lot.’

Nicole just shrugged. ‘It’s no biggie. If you guys need anything, y’know. I can help out. I'm pretty handy, with uhm. Tools.’

‘Ever so helpful, deputy Haught.’ Waverly’s crooked smile caused butterflies in places Nicole had never felt them before. She needed space, to breathe; to collect herself. She rasped her throat.

‘Listen, I gotta jet. If I serve Nedley his coffee cold he’ll shoot me in the ass.'

Waverly giggled. 'Yeah we definitely wouldn't want that. It's way too precious.' 

The bartender amusedly saw a blush appearing on the deputy's cheeks. 

‘But sure. Maybe come by the homestead when you get off? We can have some dinner?’

‘Yeah, totally.’ The deputy climbed in her truck, leaving the door open, turning towards the girl in the driver's seat.

'Hope you have a good day, Waves.', she said, tapping her Stetson before taking it off and placing it in the passenger's seat. 

‘I’m really sorry for almost killing you by suffocation and making you late, officer.’ 

‘No, it was nice.’ Nicole blurted. ‘I mean, I slept well. So I meant that was... Nice.’ 

Waverly looked down shyly, smile tugging at her lips. Nicole cursed herself for her impulsiveness. But then, Waverly stood on her tippy toes, grabbing Nicole’s arm for balance, and lightly pressed her lips on the officer’s cheek; pressing a quick peck before leaning back again. 

Nicole felt her heartbeat rise to a deafening pace, blood rushing through her veins, her skin flushing. She stared at the shorter girl flabbergasted, the moment lasting for about two seconds. The way the girl’s hot breath had grazed her cheek caused goosebumps to crawl over her arms. 

‘Alright. Thanks for the coffee, Nicky. See you around.’ Waverly gave her a shy smile before turning around and taking off. 

Nicole brought her fingers to her cheek, trying to see if there was any evidence that the bartender had really just kissed her. But finding nothing, she just let the breath she had been holding go and started the truck, floating on the endorphins crashing through her system.


	14. Chapter 14

‘Nonna?’ Waverly stood on the porch of her childhood home, calling through the open front door. She had been hesitant driving there, not sure if she would be ever ready to go in. The memories had been roaring louder within her mind the closer she got to the homestead. 

She hadn’t been there since that one night. Remembering only flashes of the things that happened there, it still unsettled her gravely, and she had to remind herself that she was okay now. So was Wynonna. Willa and Ward were dead. She would never say it out loud, but all she could think was; good riddance. Her life in the homestead had been nothing short of terrible. With Gus and Curtis, she at least had as nice of a childhood she could get. 

She heard stumbling coming from inside as if someone was moving furniture around. Taking a deep breath, she put her foot over the threshold. She wasn’t going to just drop dead from entering! Steeling herself, she walked through the door. There. Still breathing, still very much alive.

She called for her sister again, the memories her surroundings triggered almost swamping her. 

‘Wave? Hey, you okay?’ Her sister responded and appeared in the doorframe that connected the kitchen to the living room. Wynonna took in the short bartender who was visibly overwhelmed.

‘This is… eerie.’ Waverly mentioned with a small voice, softly letting her fingers glide over the countertop, years of dust gathering under her fingertips.

‘Yeah. It’s really weird. But we can make something nice from it, I swear.’ 

Waverly turned towards her older sister. Did she just propose what she thought she had?

‘We?’ 

Wynonna just nodded. ‘I can protect you here, baby girl. I’m not leaving you alone anymore. Not if we really plan on doing this.’ Her eyes fell down to her tall leather boot. From the top, the handle of a gun was sticking out. Waverly’s eyes grew in awe.

‘You knew where it was this whole time?!’ Mixed feelings audible in the tone of her voice. ‘I’ve been looking for that thing for years now…’ 

Wynonna pulled it from her boot, showing it to her younger sister. 

‘Yeah. I hid it back then. I’m sorry, but you know my relationship to this thing. It destroyed so much Wave. I wasn’t ready.’ 

Her sister took it from her gently, surprised at the weight of the cold metal in her hand. She was in awe at the beauty of the gun. Flipping it over, she saw the engraving on the bottom. W.E., exactly as she knew it would be there. She stroked the ivory on the handle. 

‘It’s beautiful, though.’ 

‘So, what do you say?’ Wynonna asked when she put the gun back after Waverly handed it back over. 

‘About what?’ 

‘You, me. Living here together.’ 

‘Yes, yes! We’ll have to do so much, it’s such a mess! When are we going to move?’ Wynonna just shrugged.

‘Whenever. There’s one condition though.’ 

‘Okay…?’ 

‘You do the cooking.’ Waverly burst out laughing, Wynonna giving her a smirk.

‘Naturally, don’t think I’ll ever forget that time you tried to make lasagna. That smell is burned in my nose permanently. I still catch a whiff every now and then.’ 

Wynonna gave her a wide grin. ‘Deal then.’ 

‘Deal. So uhm, what were you doing over there?’ 

They both walked into the living room, Wynonna scratching her head. 

‘I was trying to get this shit out of here. No way I’m going to sit in that same fucking chair daddy used to sit in.’ Her tone was bitter. Ward used to get plastered almost every night. If they were lucky, he would fall asleep in the recliner. Waverly remembered the rampages he went on if he didn’t; usually aimed at her, and how she used to hide under Wynonna’s bed until he passed out somewhere. Shivers went up her spine.

‘Yes. That stuff has to go. Let’s toss it all.’ 

Just when she took off her coat to help Wynonna, her eye fell on the dark brown stain covering the wooden floor. She couldn’t help the bile that rose in her throat; knowing immediately what she was looking at. Her uncle’s blood. It had seeped into the untreated wood, leaving an enormous spot on the floor.

Seeing her sister suddenly standing still, staring at the floor, Wynonna realized what she was seeing and uneasily grabbed Waverly in a tight hug. 

‘I’m so sorry baby girl… We’ll put a nice rug on top of it or something.’

‘No, it has to go.’ Wynonna just nodded, cooing at the smaller girl close to sobbing in her arms. 

‘Of course, sweetie, whatever you want.’ They stood there, letting the pain and agony of everything that had marked their lives run its course for what could be the first time, holding each other. There was no one who understood it the way they both did; nobody had led the lives they had. And now they at least had each other again.

—

Later that evening, the sisters sat on the ground in the kitchen, waiting for Nicole. They were leaning back against the kitchen cabinets holding each other’s hand. After putting their elbow grease into emptying the house of any unwanted furniture and mess, they had spent the last hour reminiscing the better memories they had shared in the home. 

‘Do you remember that time you found a baby possum behind the barn and you wanted to keep it? I don’t even know how old you were.’ 

‘Oh god, I do remember! Aw, he was so cute. I used to feed him every morning and evening, made a little bed for him in the barn… He smelled so bad though. And then you named him Roadkill!’ 

Wynonna laughed out loud.

‘And then Willa found out and immediately told daddy…’ The girls both fell silent, remembering how Ward got angry and killed it in an instant despite Waverly’s crying and begging him not to.

‘I never realized how nasty he was.’ Wynonna admitted in a low voice. ‘Do you think there’s now a revenant opossum walking around here somewhere?’ The woman joked, trying to make her sister feel better.

Waverly chuckled softly. ‘Who knows.’ 

Waverly let her head rest on her sister’s shoulder. The trips down memory lane exhausted her. It was going to be difficult to make a home in this house, but making new, better memories was going to prove itself a good way to let go of the past. Outside, they heard a car drive up to the house and park, the door slamming just moments after.

‘If that isn’t deputy dipshit.’, Wynonna muttered. Waverly gave her a small nudge, scrunching her eyebrows in a warning look.

‘Be nice to her. She’s really cool. Just give her a chance.’ 

Wynonna was just going to protest when there was a knock on the door, Waverly jumping up to open it. Nicole stepped inside, shivering from the cold. She had pizza boxes in one hand, a large bottle of whiskey in the other.

‘I come bearing gifts,’ She joked. Waverly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. The older woman wasted no time but to throw her arms around the shorter girl too, as much as she could with her hands full. Holding on for a minute, the familiar smell of the officer made Waverly feel just slightly less tense. 

‘Well, at least she knows how to bribe someone.’ Wynonna grabbed the bottle from the cop’s hand and trotted to the living room. 

Nicole glanced around, the homestead being completely empty, making it look much different than when she had been there. She knew forensics did their damned hardest to clean up the place after Curtis had been shot, but they didn’t cause the enormous pile of discarded furnishing next to the porch. 

’You’ve been busy,’ Nicole said while motioning to the empty kitchen.

‘Yeah, we’ll burn most of it tomorrow. Have a nice little bonfire.’ 

‘Not just a thief, but also a pyromaniac huh? Just be careful, I might have to arrest you.’ The dimpled grin made Waverly giggle nervously. ‘Well, I’m sure Wynonna will make the most of it.’ They followed the older Earp, already sitting on a blanket that Waverly had strategically placed to cover most of the stains. 

‘I think Waverly is way better at that. If you ever see me make a fuss about decorative pillows and if their colors match up with the drapes; promise me now you’ll shoot me, Haught.’ Nicole snickered, but realized what she had said. She turned to Waverly.

‘You’re gonna live here, too?’

‘Yeah, of course. I mean, it’s home, after all.’ 

Suddenly Nicole saw flashes of trying to hang out with Waverly and Wynonna constantly lounging in the background.

‘Great…’ She let it slip before she knew it. ‘I mean, of course, awesome!’ 

The trio sat down on the cover together. The deputy put down the boxes, opening them. The smell of pizza wafting from them covered the musty smell of the house. 

‘This one is vegan.’ Nicole pointed at one, Waverly lighting up instantly. ‘This one isn’t.’ She finished, shooting Wynonna a look. 

‘Wave, I’ve decided. The woman brings good food, and booze. You can keep her.’ She happily grabbed a slice, piling it in her mouth immediately.

Nicole and Waverly both blushed and averted their gazes, also grabbing a piece. Wynonna was totally oblivious to the reactions she caused, already attacking the bottle of whiskey she put in between her legs. Waverly snatched it from her quickly, getting a loud ‘Hey!’ from her sister. She poured the contents into three of the paper cups which they found in a cabinet, still in its plastic packaging. She handed them out to the two women.

‘Well, cheers, I guess. Frick there’s a lot we still have to do. But it’s gonna be okay. Right?’ 

Wynonna and Nicole both gave her such a caring look, sipping their drinks. Waverly felt lucky, even though the bad memories the house had evoked, and her sense of dread of all the tasks ahead of them; fixing the house, moving all her stuff, killing a buttload of demons… But at least she had her sister, and Nicole. Sitting there, watching them squabble over a piece of pizza with the most meat on it, she couldn’t help but beam at them. Maybe it wouldn’t be all bad. Maybe eventually, they could be happy here.

But just as they finished the last of the pizza, Nicole grimaced from her phone buzzing in her pocket. She got up while answering it, Waverly following her while she stepped away. The girl saw the deputy's face turn extremely anguished within seconds, and the turmoil that had subsided spending a cozy night with her sister and Nicole consumed her again instantly. The bartender had never seen the woman so pale. The redhead hurried into the kitchen, listening to the person on the line, only hushing short answers back, nothing audible to the Earp sister's. Waverly and Wynonna just shot glances at each other, both concerned by the way the officer had retreated herself.

'I'll be there in ten minutes.', was all they could make out before Nicole reappeared in a hurry, grabbing her things. 

'Nicky, what's going on?' Waverly inquired, stroking her own arms uncomfortably. 

'I have to go. I think it's number two.' 

'Please let that mean Nedley has a serious case of dingleberries or something.' Waverly swallowed thickly at Wynonna's remark.

'No, it means another body. I'll call you when I know more.' 

With that, Nicole ran through the front door and left the homestead, leaving the two alarmed sisters behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Nedley had been right with his prediction regarding the weather. When Nicole drove back into town from the homestead, snow had started to fall. Thick flakes slowly floated down from the sky already covering the ground with a crisp white layer. Through the front window of the truck it looked like they were crashing down, yet the cop was too agitated to slow her driving down. 

She cursed herself for the whiskey she had consumed. Nicole wasn’t drunk, but her head felt lighter than it should be, and the snow flying towards her made her dizzy. The adrenaline coursing through her body did prevail, however that made her just as anxious as the slight buzz from the alcohol.

In a moment of subconscious foreshadowing she had left her gear in the truck. But she was dressed in civilian clothes tonight instead of her trusty uniform, having unpacked her winter wardrobe in the past days, wanting to look good for Waverly. The thick winter coat she was wearing didn’t help the slightest to warm her up, the bone-chilling cold she felt not only coming from outside, but growing in her bones spreading itself around her tendons, tightening them. If she’d be honest with herself, she would admit how scared she was. But she couldn’t let it take the upper hand, otherwise she would turn around, back to the safe haven she just left behind; Waverly’s warm smile, infinitely sweet floral fragrance and kind eyes. Thinking of the way the girl had hugged her again, the memory alone could almost obliterate the sense of dread she had right now.

Trying to ignore the shivers that went through her body she knew she was in for one hell of an experience again. The way Nedley had briskly updated her on the call he received, it meant she was heading towards a shitload of trouble. This time it hadn’t been a tip. This time it had been a civilian who found the victim, and that unnerved Nicole; the killer apparently getting more bold with this second conquest. The sheriff was sure it was done by the same hands. The MO was entirely the same according to him, and the last murder had been hushed up as soon as they found it, completely isolated from wandering eyes amidst a thick forest. So there was no way a copycat was involved. 

The snow was getting thicker with the minute, falling down relentlessly, completely blocking her view of the road. She knew she had driven into town, trying her hardest to get to Nedley as fast as possible, as careful as she could. In the distance she saw headlights burning brightly, and getting closer she recognized it as Nedley’s patrol car. 

She parked next to it, also leaving her headlights run, pointing the same way as the sheriff’s. Because of the thick snow obstructing her view, she could see the outline of the sheriff, but not a lot more. She zipped up her coat and put on her beanie, jumping out of the truck. Her breath fogged up the air, snowflakes sticking to her clothes and hair and eyelashes, but she ignored it, too preoccupied with what was going on in front of her.

‘Sir?’ The layer of snow under her feet crunched with every step. The sheriff motioned her to come closer.

‘Deputy. I’d like to say good evening, but here were are.’ She got closer, readying herself for whatever was lying at Nedley’s feet.

It was a large wooden box, about seven feet long. Like a homemade coffin, was all she could think. The insides were covered with red, velvety fabric, neatly presenting the body that was laying face up, staring at the night sky. The display could have been more disturbing if the snow hadn’t covered up what was clearly a woman, a pristine white layer on top of her skin almost in gentle modesty. The only thing visible was the shape of her body; everything else covered up almost entirely.

Nicole knew what to expect, but it still hit her harder than she had wanted. Though she realized the previous encounters dulled her significantly to this new sight, it didn’t change the fact that an innocent had been brutally killed. Again. And there was nothing that she could have done to prevent it.

‘Shit.’ She muttered. Nedley didn’t react at all. ‘Who found her?’ 

‘Shorty.’ The rookie turned around, realizing the bar was right across the street. It was hard to comprehend, the first thing she figured was that it could have been Waverly that found this… Christ.

‘Where is he now?’ Nedley sighed, his breath creating little clouds. 

‘I sent him home, Lonnie went with him. I know we’re supposed to report this, but this is going to unleash a shitstorm like have you ever.’ He grumbled, flashlight shining on the floor next to the could-be casket. ‘Just our luck. They were gone before it started snowing. Finding footprints will be impossible.’ 

Nicole grabbed the camera from her trunk, snapping pictures of the entire scene. The box had been placed in the alleyway, right across from the alley where Waverly’s front door was. If they would have turned the casket vertically; the woman would have been staring right at Shorty’s. When the rookie realized this, an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. 

Looking back at the woman, she saw something white sticking out from under her arms. It was thin and square, like a piece of paper. When she squatted down to get closer, she realized it was. Nedley was a few feet away from her; his back turned towards her, inspecting some things. Gently she tried to scrape away the layer of snow collected on the document. Keeping a close eye on Nedley, she saw what looked like an envelope. Neatly written in a curvy handwriting, it said; ‘EARP.’ Nicole’s heart seemed to stop for a moment in horror.

She swallowed thickly. Was she going to do this? Was she going to steal evidence from a murder case? If she was a good, honest cop, she would call Nedley over and collect the evidence. But all she could think about was Waverly, and the way this creep had evidently meant to reach the sisters. She wasn’t even going over the fact yet that this murder would most likely also be covered up. It was for the best no one else knew the existence of this letter yet. Just so it wouldn’t be mentioned in the reports.

It wasn’t like Nicole to be so distrustful of authorities, being a police officer herself; but desperate time means desperate measures, she figured while clenching her jaw, a little angry at the whole situation. 

When she saw Nedley about to turn around, she just stopped thinking. Instead, she just snatched the envelope from the Jane Doe quickly, and tried to cram it in her coat unnoticed.

‘See anything, Haught?’ The sheriff approached her; shining his light on the Jane Doe.

With the second of bright light from his flashlight passing over the woman’s face, she suddenly noticed something weird.

‘Sir, do that again?’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Your light. On her face.’

Nedley did as she asked, first confused, but then noticing what his deputy had seen.

‘Jesus Christ.’ 

‘Yeah. He sure likes his knives, doesn’t he sir?’ Nicole responded, eyebrows furrowed in anger and disgust. 

What they didn’t notice before because of the layer of snow on top of the body, was now visible with the torch shining on it directly. Of course, they had seen that her torso seemed to be just as badly damaged as the John Doe’s had been. But they didn’t really focus on her face until now.

From her eyes, down her cheeks, stopping right above her jawline, were two deep cuts, the dried blood having been almost completely covered by snowfall. The light shone through the white layer; illuminating the bright wounds.

‘It looks like… tears.’ Nicole mentioned softly. Nedley just cursed under his breath. 

‘Start taking some pictures kid. I think Chetri and the boys are coming soon. I’ll be damned if this nut job kills anyone else.’

—

An hour later at the station, Nicole finally found a moment to escape the frantic way Nedley was running around the building, completely overrun by his desire to get as much evidence in his hands as possible. The deputy knew why; he was scared the case was going to be closed again. The public had now been involved, the 'bigger players' as he called them would be informed soon enough. He wanted to know as much as he could before he was forced to give it up. Nicole suspected he had some secret investigations going on the down-low, too.

She locked herself in the bathroom, the female one only being used by her, and retrieved her phone, calling Waverly. The girl didn’t let the phone ring even one time before picking op.

‘Nicole? Are you okay? What’s going on?!’ 

‘Let the lady talk, Wave.’ Nicole heard Wynonna on the background, apparently she was on speaker.

‘Guys, it’s crazy. It’s a second victim. This time, it’s Tristitia.’ 

‘Sadness… Is that one of the cardinal sins?’ Waverly talked over her in a fast pace, voice high and feverish.

‘Well, Jeremey figured it’s meant to be what we call envy. Sadness at another’s fortune. So they really take the old school meanings at heart. This time, they cut fucking tears on her face. Like. Completely cut open. It’s horrible.’ 

She heard Wynonna groan loud. 'TMI ginger spice.’ 

‘How are they doing on the evidence?’ Waverly asked after shushing her big sister.

‘Just like last time. Extremely clean. And the body has been frozen for a long time, any traces of DNA would’ve died. They definitely froze it before putting it in the streets.’ Nicole chewed on her finger nails absentmindedly before stopping herself, while listening to Waverly hum in thought, her gears almost grinding audibly. 

‘This one is going to get completely buried, right?’ Wynonna’s voice was more serious than Nicole had ever really heard before. 

‘Oh yes. This is public now. Shorty found her, he’s gonna tell his wife, she's gonna barge it around, and the rodeo starts. I’m expecting the body to be picked up tomorrow, all the evidence gathered up and destroyed or something. Nedley is super stressed.’

‘That can’t be good, that guy wouldn’t even be stressed if the entire country was out of bacon.’ Waverly mentioned, Wynonna giving an agreeing sound.

‘Have to give it to the guy, he knows how to chill.’ 

‘Right. I think he’s been doing some investigating as well. He’s been super spastic about everybody hurrying up and making copies of everything. I’ll make sure to get my hands on some, as well. We have a wall to fill.’ 

She could practically hear Waverly jump up and down.

‘Oh, oh! Nonna! Can we make one of the walls the new and improved investigation-wall? We’d have so much more space here. I could bring all my research...’ Nicole shook her head, grin forming around her lips. There was only one person who knew how to make such a dire situation just a little bit more fun.

‘Sure kiddo. I’m now going upstairs, drinking solo, away from all you guys’ crazy. Bye Haughtshot.’ 

Nicole’s eyes rolled upwards involuntarily at the remark. Waverly just giggled nervously.

‘Okay miss Earp, I need to go if I want to keep an eye on everything. I think Jeremy will be done examining in a minute. I’ll keep you guys posted!’ 

‘Are you going to be okay?’ The worried tone was still not something Nicole immediately knew how to deal with. But she was learning, just as she was learning how to distance herself from the body lying on a cold metal table a couple of rooms away. How to block the images popping up in her mind at every turn. 

‘I’ll be fine, I swear. Just be safe, okay?’ 

‘Always, officer Haught.’ Nicole could swear she could almost hear the smile on Waverly’s face, imagining what it must look like; eyes wrinkled, teeth showing. Combined with the cheeky winks the bartender gave her every now and then…

Walking into the morgue, the cop had to remind herself not to flash her grin too much. The current circumstances weren’t really the best time for smiling like a little school girl getting a marble from her first crush. Smoothing out her own face, she went ahead to take a look at the thawed body waiting for her.


	16. Chapter 16

The rookie watched the alarm clock on her bedside table change numbers for what felt like infinity. It had been around 2 am when she finally let herself fall down on her bed, hands covering her head rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. She had felt like she would fall asleep on the job if she didn’t go to bed soon, when she was still trying to work through the case, but now she was lying there alone, wide awake. The clock had just past 3 am. This night was never going to end.

A lot of things were occupying her, winning from sleep in an endless chaotic battle. The John and Jane Does, images of their mangled bodies permanently glued on her retinas, Waverly Earp and her entirely idiotic infatuation with the girl and finally the letter she had found calling her name from her messenger bag downstairs. Also, how fed up Nedley had been with everything. Red flags were signaling all around her, and even though she really wanted to just not care for once, unfortunately she really did care. 

She couldn’t turn away from it. But right now, she just really wanted to sleep… 

The cop had been toying around with her phone for a while, contemplating what the bartender would be doing right now. Probably sound asleep she figured, and memories of the girl’s snoring caused Nicole to smile a bit. The deputy had slept so damn well with Waverly in her close vicinity, it was almost cruel that she had to spend the night alone now. Especially after the crazy ass day she had again, even though she should probably get used to it…

Annoyed by the turmoil in her mind, Nicole decided to just try. If Waves didn’t pick up, she would call back tomorrow; and then she could blame Calamity Jane, no harm done right? 

But to her surprise, Waverly didn’t hesitate with picking up. 

‘Nicky…’ her voice was thick and slow with sleepiness. ‘You okay?’

Nicole knew that she had an enormous soft spot for people worrying over her. Frankly, she just wasn’t used to it. Her parents had never really cared for her that way, leaving her to fend for herself from a really young age. In and out of jail, just neglectful on the best days. It’s why she could understand the young Earp a little; her childhood also hadn’t been easy. But now, as an adult, as soon as someone started to fuss over her; it was a one-way ticket to Sobville. 

Nicole tried to swallow away the lump in her throat, normally succeeding at throwing her walls up instantly. But she was too damn tired for that right now… So involuntarily, a gut-wrenching sob rose up from her throat, surprising herself and the girl on the other end of the line.

‘Nicole? Oh my God, what is going on?’ Her voice was more awake now, startled by the sudden breakdown Nicole seemed to be having. ‘Do you want me to come over?’ 

Nicole covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from making sounds, but she couldn’t stop herself. Tears seemed to be streaming down her face promptly and her breathing was getting more jacked by the second. If she spoke now, she would be a hysterical mess in no time. She wasn’t going to ugly cry over this! Shit, she was just tired; she should just hang up… 

‘Okay, I’m getting in the car right now. Do you need me to stay on?’

The officer internally smacked herself a couple of times to snap out of it. Waverly wasn’t supposed to drive out in the middle of the night, in the dark alone, killer on the loose and everything!

‘Waves… please don’t, it’s not safe…’ She steadied her breathing, trying to get herself to calm down enough. ‘I’m just tired. Emotional. A mess.’ She laughed through her tears, the situation being really silly. It sounded a little more maniacal than she had wanted.

‘Well, I’m going to anyway. I can’t sleep without you with me. Like, in the same room or house or something. You know.’ They both chuckled, nervously. Right.

‘I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to cry. It’s just been a really long day; I didn’t mean to throw myself at you emotionally like that…’ 

‘Oh no, no! Feel free to throw yourself at me any time you want to! Like, emotionally.’ Through the tears still staining Nicole’s cheek, the cop could feel a heat rise that didn't have anything to do with her crying. She sniffled, feeling a little better already, just talking to the girl. 

‘Alrighty, free pass for throwing myself, right there in my pocket. Thanks, Waves. I’ll hang up so you can get some sleep, okay?’ 

‘Don’t be stupid, I’m with you in five minutes.’ Waverly hung up before Nicole could protest. Shit. Shit! Really?

She jumped out of bed, adrenaline making her tiredness disappear immediately. Running to the bathroom, she groaned when she saw herself in the mirror. She splashed cold water in her face to reduce the red blotching on her skin, running downstairs afterwards to tidy up the complete mess she had made trying to unpack a few things when she had a couple of minutes of time for it. 

Calamity Jane was giving her a curious look from the couch, wondering why her slumber was disturbed, but Nicole just gave her a pointed look.

‘Don’t be such a whiner, I don’t see you helping cleaning this place up?’ Calamity responded by lying back down, closing her eyes again.

Just when Nicole crammed some of the last boxes scattered around in a corner, she heard a soft knock on the door. She almost tripped over her own feet, running towards the door to let Waverly in.

The bartender stood on her small porch, and Nicole’s heart grew a couple of sizes, swelling in her chest. The girl looked absolutely adorable. A big beanie covering her ears, white flakes of the still falling snow sticking to it. She almost completely disappeared in an enormous, thick winter coat, probably Wynonna’s, pajama bottoms sticking from under it and thick ski boots with fur leaving the smallest footprints in the snow behind her Nicole had ever seen. 

Waverly stared right back at her. Her cheeks were red from the cold, and the blush that crept up on her face from the dark brown eyes gazing at her as if she had fallen right from heaven. The deputy in front of her was overwhelmingly pretty, in her casual sweats and jumper, bare feet on the wooden floor. It was obvious she had been crying, but it didn’t make her any less beautiful. Waverly couldn’t believe how she still had to catch her breath every time she saw the cop.

Realizing they had been standing there for quite some time, Nicole awkwardly motioned to the bartender to come inside.

‘Sorry, get in here. You must be freezing!’ Waverly gave her one of those genuine smiles that made Nicole feel as if she had won the lottery.

‘Yes, oh my God, this snow!’ She got in, but not before shaking her head and shoulders to get the flakes that were sticking to it off. Nicole walked ahead, into the kitchen.

‘Do you need a drink?’ Under her breath she continued, ‘I really need a darn drink…’ 

‘Yeah sure, what are the options?’ Waverly called back, taking off her shoes and coat. 

‘Tea, beer or liquor.’ Nicole was rummaging in her fridge when she heard Waverly enter the kitchen behind her.

‘Well, I don’t want to go with the obvious choice, but…’ Nicole grinned at her, holding a bottle of vodka up to the bartender. ‘That’s exactly the way we’ll apparently go!’ 

She glanced around the place, surprised by the empty and frankly uninviting home. 

‘So uhm, nice place you got.’ Waverly tried to sound sincere, but Nicole just laughed out loud.

‘It’s okay Waves, I haven’t had the time to do anything around here. It’s horrible, but I’m almost only here at night anyway.’ 

She put down two shot glasses, handing Waverly a can of coke as a chaser. The bartender pointed to the bottle of drink Nicole had put down as if asking for permission.

‘Of course, go for it, Purgatories finest mixologist.’ Nicole said it with a wink, Waverly skillfully filling the glasses. They both held one up after she finished, clinking them together, throwing them back.

‘Christ, I needed that. You know, I’m really sorry for you having to go through the snow and all.’ 

‘It's nothing. Are you okay, though? You sounded really out of it for a minute there.’ 

Nicole just waved it away, already grabbing the bottle for round two. 

‘Yeah, I’m sorry about that. It was nothing. You want another one?’ 

Waverly squinted her eyes, giving the woman a skeptical look. 

‘You’re doing it again.’

Nicole’s eyes shot up at Waverly, smile faltering.

‘Doing what again?’

‘You’re shutting me out. You do it, you know, like a lot.’ 

Waverly’s eyes burned their way through Nicole’s demeanor effortlessly. It made Nicole feel incredibly vulnerable, her heart beating in her chest. Waverly was getting close; maybe even too close. Nicole couldn’t be weak, not with her heart; not again. It would break her. It would completely, utterly, irreversibly tear her down, leaving nothing untouched.

‘I’m not shutting you out, Waves. I’m fine. It was just exhaustion.’ She tried to give Waverly a real smile, but she felt herself fail miserably. Disappointment filled the bartender’s eyes and the cop could see, she could feel it, but she had no idea how to make this better without putting herself in a position she didn’t want to be in. Maybe just not yet.

‘Waves…’ 

‘No, it’s fine. I just… I came here, to talk, or whatever you need. And now you’re pulling up those walls again and I… it makes me feel like you don’t care, and like I’m the only one who…’ Waverly started to go on a rant, and every word hit Nicole deep in her gut, the desperation clear in the younger girl. 

Not being able to stand it, hurting the girl, being such a dumbass, she did the only thing she could think of to console Waverly. She got up from her seat, bending forward, her hands reaching out to grab the girl. It staggered Waverly profusely. She had been the one to initiate almost all the contact they’d had previously, and she hadn’t even been completely sure Nicole even wanted that as much as she did.

But now, she was taken by surprise by the redhead, arms snaking around her neck, pulling her into a hug. Her face easily rested on the taller woman’s shoulder, the short hair falling in her face. Nicole’s smell, like leather and guns and vanilla, as addicting as ever, completely overtook her senses. And in that moment, she realized.

Nicole needed her, but she had no idea how to communicate that. If Waverly wasn’t so tuned in to other people’s feeling, Nicole would have been in for a greater challenge. But the way the redhead had literally reached out… it was clear to the bartender what it had meant.

The deputy let her go almost as fast as she had grabbed the smaller girl, who averted her eyes shyly.

‘I’m so sorry Waves. I’m such an idiot. It’s just hard for me. Can we just, I don’t know, like hang on the couch, talk a little?’ 

Waverly nodded and let herself be pulled to the living room, just as scarce in decoration as the kitchen, but the couch was nice and big. Both taking swigs from the bottle, the bartender waited patiently for the officer to talk if she wanted to.

‘You know, it’s like, I’m not really used to… talking about my feelings and stuff. It’s hard for me. I’m sorry if it made you feel like you’re not important to me. You are. It’s just… stupid stuff.’ 

Nicole stared at the can she was toying with in her lap, sitting with her legs crossed against the arm rest of the couch, facing Waverly, who was mirroring her on the other side. Waverly just watched her. Normally, she could talk for ages, filling any silence. But she knew she shouldn’t right now. With caring eyes, she just kept observing the woman in front of her battling her insecurities, looking a lot less confident than the officer Waverly had gotten used to.

‘I’m just struggling, you know. With like, everything is just going so fast… I can’t keep up sometimes, and it seems like you have it all under control. You’ve been dealing with this a lot longer, the supernatural stuff and all this crap going on around here… But it’s new to me, I can’t really wrap my head around it yet…’ 

Looking up at Waverly, the caring eyes she saw spurred her on just enough to continue, to let go of the vulnerability, screaming at her to run away from this conversation.

‘I’ve been a little lonely Waves, I’m not great at making friends. I’m used to fend for myself and to be the only one who has my back. So, you scare me sometimes… If I let you in, if you become too important…’

‘I’ll be holding all the cards.’ Waverly finished softly. She scooted over to the woman who sat there, huddled up and trembling, and grabbed her hand. 

‘I would never hurt you, Nicole.’

‘You can’t promise me that. You just can’t, you can’t know that.’ Waverly’s heart ached at the pain in the cop’s voice, a tear falling from her cheek on her sweatpants, the grey fabric staining. Waverly’s hold on the woman’s hand became a little tighter as she stroked the inside of Nicole’s wrist gently with the fingertips of her free hand. 

‘I know. You’re right. But I’ll try my best not to, I can promise you that.’ 

Nicole let her head fall a little lower, her hair covering her face. The way her shoulders shocked slightly every now and then, Waverly knew she was crying. She pulled the woman in a hug, stroking her back slowly, cooing soft nothings in her hair. Nicole just let herself rest against the girl’s torso, letting it happen.

‘I’m so sorry…’ Nicole blurted, voice shaking. 

‘It’s okay cutie. I swear.’ Nicole took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. The way Waverly’s chest rose and fell under her cheek was so damn comforting, she’d never want to let go.

‘Do you want to tell me? About everything?’ Waverly asked softly. Nicole nodded, coming back up from the embrace but holding the girl’s hand, wiping her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

‘I do. Eventually. For now, can we just have one last drink, and go to sleep? I’m so frickin’ tired.’ 

Waverly’s eyes crinkled from her smile, and Nicole gave her dimples in return. 

‘Anything you need, I will provide officer Haught.’


	17. Chapter 17

Scalding water was slamming on the cop’s head relaxing her muscles from the heat. She had been standing under the hot stream for a couple of minutes now, leaning her forehead against the cold bathroom tiles. Normally she didn’t really take her time showering, not one to waste time on things that could be done quickly. But the stiffness in her body had called for her to give herself some much needed care. She had to soothe the stress that had been building up in her body over the days. 

Her jaw had unclenched as the minutes went on, her shoulders dropping. Her mind kept wandering to the girl still in her bed and it was an unreal feeling. They had shared a couple more drinks last night, but were both completely drained. So they just went upstairs, and without a lot of words, fell down in the bed, and just slept. She had grabbed a couple of extra blankets to cover the bartender. It was already becoming a thing between them, the sleepovers. And it was nice, but man, it made Nicole confused as hell. 

She tried to not look into it too much. The way Waverly treated her, it was just friendship. Didn’t friends also cuddle and stuff? The girl was probably just a little clingy with all of her friends. Waverly had held on to her hand again the entire night. It was hard not to let it get to her head. She was falling for the bartender deeper with every moment of closeness they shared, and it scared her to no end, not being able to stop herself at all.

Sighing under the hot stream, she realized she had no idea how to get through this. She needed to let go of the feelings, and focus on the friendship they had built. Remembering the way her last relationship ended, it was for the best, she thought bitterly. This was only going to get her hurt again.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, into the steamed up bathroom. Grabbing a towel to dry herself off, she wiped the mirror to get a clear spot to look at herself for a bit. She knew she didn’t look bad. She took care of herself. She would eventually find someone who felt the same way about her as she did about them. It just wouldn’t be Waverly. She had to let go.

When she made her way downstairs, dressed in a fresh uniform, she found the girl in her kitchen, humming softly while making coffee. The bartender didn’t notice her, and Nicole couldn’t help but watch the girl hunting through her kitchen for mugs, clad in one of the cop’s Academy t-shirts and her pajama bottoms, tiptoeing around on bare feet. Nicole cleared her throat so she wouldn’t scare the girl, and Waverly turned towards her. Her light brown hair was messy from sleeping, and her face was just as beautiful without make-up on, her eyes twinkling. 

‘Hey! Good morning, I was just trying to get some coffee going.’

Nicole went to sit at the bar connected to the counter. 

‘Thanks Waves. Did you sleep okay?’ 

‘Like an ox. You’re working?’ Waverly pointed her finger up and down Nicole’s clothes.

‘Yeah, I really need to intercept whatever I can before Cryderman makes an appearance again.’ Waverly nodded in response, pouring the steaming coffee in two cups. She handed the one that said ‘Hottest cop in town’, with a picture of a female stripper in a very revealing police outfit, to Nicole with a sly grin.

‘Sure. Nice cup, officer.’ Nicole gulped and blushed profusely, turning the image on the mug away from the younger girl. 

‘Right. Graduation gift.’ 

‘Well, I don’t blame you for wanting to look at nice things.’ 

The look Waverly gave Nicole had the cop’s heart skip a beat. She couldn’t even begin to count the times Waverly had made a joke about being attracted to women. Did she know Nicole was gay? They hadn’t really talked about it since the whole gaydar thing. Waverly had winked at her after the remark, lopsided grin playing around her lips. Her manicured hands gripped the mug, taking sips while taking in the flustered response she got from Nicole amusedly.

‘Oh uhm. Well, just never threw it out.’ 

‘Mhm. It’s totally cool.’

What was Nicole supposed to say? She wasn’t really ready to come out to Waverly yet. It seemed like the young Earp was fine with it, plus she was friends with Jeremy and Robin, but still. What if she thought Nicole had a crush on her or something? She did, of course, but Waverly wasn’t supposed to know that. Her mind spiraled out of control and she had to stop it. She tried to finish the hot coffee to get out of the situation. Waverly just gave her a confused look, realizing the woman got more uncomfortable by the second. Her mouth scorched, Nicole put the mug down and reached for her messenger bag, throwing it over her shoulder. 

‘I gotta go. Nedley will be pissed if I’m late again. Take your time, I’ll text you later okay?’ 

Before Waverly could really respond, Nicole beelined to the door, waving a goodbye with her Stetson in hand and disappearing. Waverly stared after her, bewildered from the reaction she had gotten. She had just wanted to poke a little fun at the cop, but it was clear that she overstepped boundaries. Sighing, she took a glance at the empty house, feeling like an invader all of the sudden. Her shift at Shorty’s wouldn’t begin for a couple of hours. She should probably head home to pack some stuff up so she could move them to the homestead. 

After getting dressed, she petted Calamity Jane goodbye, who purred from the attention, and left. Maybe later she could try to make it up to Nicole, but right now she figured it would be best to give the woman some space.

—

Nicole was following Nedley to the morgue, the sheriff annoyed by the antsy behavior his deputy was distracting him with. 

‘Can’t ya settle down? What crawled up your butt?’ 

Nicole felt called out, hard, and shot him an apologetic look. She stopped with the opening and closing of a piece of velcro on her belt. It had been making obnoxious noises for the last five minutes or so.

‘I’m sorry sir. Just really eager to catch this whacko.’ 

‘So am I kid. We’ll see what Chetri can tell us.’ 

The body of the Jane Doe had not been thawed completely last night. Jeremy figured she’d been frozen for days, maybe even weeks. The damage to her body was substantial, but he couldn’t start examining her with before she was defrosted. Nedley opened the door to the mortuary, the smell invading Nicole’s nose, making her nauseous. Jeremy was already waiting for them, reports in hand.

‘Sheriff, deputy Haught.’ They both nodded at him in acknowledgment, observing the body in front of them, covered in a white sheet except her face. The deep cuts on her cheeks were glaring at them violently, and her nose was almost completely black. Jeremy had tried to close her eyes but didn’t succeed after the damage the freezing had done to them. They were glazed over, staring at the ceiling. Nicole shuddered at the sight. 

‘I’ll make this quick. Situation is pretty much the same as the John Doe. She was younger though. Thirties. Also completely unidentifiable. You’d think he wouldn’t be in luck the second time around but now I feel like he knows what he’s doing.’ 

He lowered the sheet, showing the cops her torso. Just like the John Doe, words were carved in her skin. But her skin was a dreadful shade of grey, her extremities almost as black as her nose. Nicole had to breathe through her mouth to not be overwhelmed by the smell.

‘This time, we’re looking at envy. I’ve done some research on it. Have you ever heard of Dante’s Inferno?’ Nicole gave him a quick nod, but Nedley just looked confused, shaking his head.

‘The guy made this book, describing how he thought hell was divided into different layers, with every offense a person could commit a harsher punishment as the layers went to the bottom. Pretty hardcore. Even though we haven’t found these murders to connect to any of those layers, it got me to think. The first guy, pride, was hung on display and gutted to death. This lady, sadness or envy, has been frozen alive. It seems, every crime or sin, will get its own punishment. If we figure out how he chooses the victims and their destinies, we have a better chance at finding him.’

‘She was frozen alive?’ Nicole gasped. Jeremy gave her a serious look.

‘Yeah. It would take approximately three hours for her to get unconscious from frostbite with her height and weight, if they put her in a freezer with below 32 Fahrenheit, but it could be longer. It definitely took a long time for her to die though.’ 

‘Jesus.’ Nedley muttered.

‘Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be wanting a popsicle for some time.’ Jeremy laughed awkwardly. Nicole's nose scrunched up in distaste, making the guy even more uncomfortable.

‘Thanks Chetri. Did you find anything else?’ 

‘Yes. A hair.’ 

Nedley and Nicole gave each other a glance, relieved that they at least had some real evidence. 

‘And?’ Nedley spurred the coroner on.

‘Well. It’s not human. I’ve sent it to the lab, I'm expecting it back in a week or so.’ Nicole’s mouth fell open at his words.

‘A week?!’ 

‘We’re not CSI here, officer Haught! I have to send it over to the city to get it tested. I’m really sorry.’ 

‘And you’re sure it wasn’t human?’ 

He nodded. ‘It was way too coarse. I promise you, once that report is back, I’ll let you know immediately. But that’s everything I have.’ 

Nedley huffed, grabbing the paperwork Jeremy was holding out for him.

‘Okay. Fine. But Chetri, no one knows about any of this. This report or the hair don’t exist for anyone else but us three. Clear?’ Nedley gave him an intimidating squint, Jeremy nodding fast.

‘Yes sir!’ 

Nedley stomped out of the morgue, Nicole pacing behind him.

‘Haught, this is not good. This is not good, at all. This shit has been going on for so long and I’m sick and tired of it.’ He suddenly stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, Nicole almost bumping into him. He turned to face her.

‘Kid. I can’t do this anymore. It’s not good for my heart. But you can. You’re young, and smart. I know you’ve been talking to the Earp girls. And that you stole the John Doe case.’ Nedley’s voice was hushed but firm. Nicole opened her mouth to respond, but he stopped her.

‘It’s okay. Continue the research. But promise me that you’ll be really careful. If Cryderman or one of his lapdogs find out, we’re done for. And you’ll do it outside of your working hours. I still need a cop. Just fucking… catch this bastard, kid.’ He turned around briskly, stomping towards his office, leaving a perplexed Nicole behind.

She went to sit behind her desk again, going over the mess of files. She started to stack it all up, grabbing her messenger bag to hide them in, her eyes falling on the envelope still in there. Shit, she completely forget after everything going on with Waverly. She got up, grabbing her keys. No time like the present, she figured. Telling Nedley a good night, she left the station, the effects of the relaxing shower she had this morning completely undone by the new worries and stress that had presented themselves to the cop.


	18. Chapter 18

Nicole had driven over to the homestead without thinking about it. She had expected Waverly to be there, but when she turned up the driveway, the bartender’s truck was nowhere to be seen. She had just been thinking about what to do, if she should call Waverly or not, when she heard gunshots coming from the homestead.

Grabbing her own Glock, she got out of her car in no time, bending down behind the nose of her car, slowly peaking over it. Adrenaline rushed through her body and all her mind could wander to, was the killer that still lurked out there somewhere… could it be?

Another gunshot rung in her ears, making her flinch, and she crawled to the other end of her car. Peeking behind it, she could see Wynonna in front of the porch, aiming at something with a seriously long revolver. Her eyes followed the way the Earp was aiming, and all she could see was an old table at the end of the porch with empty bottles on it. 

Tension left the cop’s body and she got up and approached the woman, annoyed at her own jumpiness, who had not seen her yet. When Nicole almost reached her, Wynonna shot again. The bullet ricocheted off of a metal bin standing next to the table, flying past Nicole’s head, finally landing in the wall of the wooden barn.

‘God damnit!’ The cop screamed, immediately bending down. Wynonna turned around, gun casually hanging from her finger.

‘Ginger spice? What’s up?’ 

‘What. Are. You… You almost killed me!’ Nicole got up, stalking towards the woman in seething anger, snatching the gun from Wynonna’s hand.

‘What do you mean? I shot at that thing over there.’ 

‘It bounced off. Do you even know how to handle a gun?’ Wynonna shrugged in response, and Nicole huffed. ‘At least get some proper practice in before you kill someone with this thing!’ 

Wynonna just stared at her and Nicole realized her mistake. Her hand shooting towards her mouth in shock.

‘Oh God, I’m such an idiot. I’m really sorry.’ 

‘Yeah, yeah. What do you want? Your BFF isn’t here.’ Wynonna grabbed the revolver back from the cop.

‘I found something. You guys need to know about it.’ 

‘Well, Waverly went to grab some more of her stuff. Probably got distracted by her new scrapbooking projects. But she’ll be here for dinner. What y’ find?’ 

‘I’ll wait for Waverly to get home. Hey, do you need any help with that thing?’ 

Nicole held up her own gun, Wynonna grimaced. She wasn’t really used to asking for help or accepting it when offered. Nicole just waited patiently for the woman to fight her internal battles. She understood it was hard to let people in after being on your own for a long time.

‘Ugh fine. But don’t tell anyone.’

‘Not a word. So, can you show me your stance?’ 

Wynonna just went to stand, legs apart, back straight. Her shoulder scrunched up when holding the gun on face level, aiming for an empty beer bottle on the table in front of them.

‘Bend your knees a little more, they’ll catch the impact. Then drop your shoulders and lean over a little.’ Wynonna just gave her a look.

‘If you want a good look at my ass, you can just ask.’ 

Nicole sighed in annoyance, took off the safety of her gun, casually aimed at the same bottle and took a shot. It completely exploded, shards of glass falling in the grass surrounding the table 

Wynonna dropped her arms a little bit in surprise, taking another glance at the woman.

‘Okay, fine. We’ll do it the Haughtshot way.’ She followed up the tips Nicole had given her, aimed at another bottle, and took a shot.

The top half of the bottle shattered, leaving only the bottom standing.

‘Nice!’ Wynonna gave herself a fist pump, Nicole just smiled. 

‘Do another round.’ 

Wynonna took more shots, Nicole giving her pointers and tips on how to get a better aim and put less strain on her arms. Wynonna was shooting another round, but when she pulled the trigger and missed her target, they heard a loud hissing noise coming from behind the table. Wynonna’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline, Nicole giving her the same kind of comical face.

‘Oh shit, did I hit something?’ They both walked over to the table to see what happened. A couple of feet away from them a dark ball of fur was curled up in the grass.

‘No way…’ Nicole muttered.

‘Let’s just leave it, huh?’ Wynonna proposed. 

‘You shot an animal! Oh my god, what if it’s still alive?’ 

‘Yeah… I don’t know, I don’t really want to find out anyway…’ But Nicole was already shuffling towards the animal, Wynonna sighing annoyedly. 

‘If it’s hurt, we have to take care of it, Wynonna.’ 

‘Oh my god, no, please. If Waverly finds out, she’ll fucking kill me.’ She leaned over the piece of furniture to look at what Nicole was doing.

Nicole squatted down next to the furry pile, trying to see what kind of animal it was.

‘It’s an opossum! I think it’s dead…’ 

Wynonna was now walking around in circles, hand on her forehead, cursing under her breath.

‘Wynonna? Are you okay?’

‘Deputy darling dipshit, can we please leave the rodent alone before Waverly gets home and unleashes all kinds of hell on us?’ 

Nicole stood up, glancing curiously at the woman. ‘It’s actually a marsupial, not a rodent. And I think it might be playing dead. I don’t see any blood.’ 

Wynonna stopped pacing in defeat, grunting loud. She headed over to the cop, who was poking the curled-up possum with the point of her boot.

‘Well if it’s playing dead, he deserves an Oscar. Let’s just toss it over the fence and forget about it.’

‘No! I think it’s still alive.’ 

‘Okay, and what if it’s like, shot anyway? You gonna give it CPR?’ Wynonna gave Nicole a sarcastic look, Nicole responding by scrunching up her nose in disgust.

‘Ugh, it’s your responsibility anyway. You shot it!’ 

‘Fine! Let me take a look.’ 

Wynonna scooted closer, clearly grossed out by the creature. She grabbed a stick lying next to them, gently poking the animal with it from a distance.

‘See, told you! It’s… Aaahhh!’ Wynonna’s talking turned into a loud scream, making Nicole jump up also screaming at the top of her lungs, grabbing Wynonna’s arm tightly in shock; the animal had suddenly moved, trying to get away. In an instant, another gunshot went off followed by a loud squishing sound, and the animal stopped moving.

Wynonna kept the gun pointed at the possum completely dumbfounded at what she just did. Nicole pushed her away from her, mouth gaping open in disbelief.

‘Well, at least now we’re sure it’s dead.’ Wynonna sarcastically said. Nicole huffed loudly.

‘Seriously?! Why the fuck did you do that! We could have saved it!’ 

‘I’m sorry, it scared the shit out of me! It just moved all of the sudden, what if it bit you in the ass or something? Christ.’ 

This time, Nicole was the one pacing around. They both couldn’t stand to look at the animal. Wynonna grimaced while putting her gun back in her boot. They stayed there in silence for a while, Nicole just walking in small circles, Wynonna with a hand in her hair.

Dusk had started to come in, and while the two women were shooting angry glances back and forth in silence, a car drove up the homestead. Wynonna jumped back into action, grabbing Nicole by her collar, bringing their faces close.

‘Waverly can’t find out!’ The woman hissed at the cop. ‘It’s a whole thing, trust me. Daddy killed her pet possum once. She will kill us both! Oh my God, I swear, you need to clean it up!’ 

Nicole gasped and pulled herself loose from the woman’s grip. ‘Me?! You killed it! You clean it up!’ The cop hissed back.

Wynonna threw her hands in the air in defeat, returning her face to the cop.

‘Fine! Fine. I’ll do it. But you best distract her, I swear to God. She will hate us both until the end of time.’ Nicole nodded earnestly, already turning around to intercept Waverly from her car.

Wynonna crept behind the porch to remain out of sight, and just when the car door opened and Waverly jumped out, Nicole stepped up to her.

‘Hiiiiiiiiiiii.’ She could hear the awkwardness in her own voice but tried to smile over it. Waverly’s eyes went from surprised to suspicious within seconds.

‘Uhm, hi? You okay there, officer?’ 

‘Oh yeah. Just wanted to hang out. I have some stuff to show you. Let’s go inside, eh?’ Nicole tried to link their arms, not being able to act normally, so Waverly protested.

‘Where’s Wynonna?’ 

‘Uhm, she’s going out for a walk.’ 

‘A walk? She thinks getting snacks from the fridge to the couch counts as a workout…’ 

Nicole laughed nervously.

‘Well yeah, probably got some, like, booze dug up somewhere ‘round here right?’ 

Waverly shrugged, but took Nicole’s extended arm, accepting the answer, for now. 

‘How was your day, Waves?’ Nicole asked, a little less skittish now they were walking towards the house. In the corner of her eye she saw Wynonna creeping further behind the porch, and she stepped to face Waverly a little more as if really interested in the answer, to block the view.

‘Uhm, it was okay. Had to work, packed some stuff. Not much demon fighting going on. How was yours? Are you still angry?’ 

‘Angry? Why would I be angry?’ Nicole asked in confusion. Waverly shot a puzzled look back. 

‘Uhm, I don’t know. It seemed like you were this morning.’ 

Suddenly the awkward encounter with the mug from earlier that day reared its head, Nicole having been way too preoccupied with the recent events.

‘Oh! Right. No, nope. Not angry. Forget about it.’ 

‘Well, I mean, maybe we could talk about it. I’m not crazy right?’ 

‘No, you’re not crazy.’ Nicole muttered, leading the girl to the front door. Once they got inside, the officer could relax a little more. At least Waverly wouldn’t find Wynonna, probably gagging over a mushy pile of what used to be an opossum.

‘Right, okay. So uhm, not that I’m complaining, but why are you here?’ 

Waverly went to sit at the new kitchen table she and Wynonna had gotten. The place was already filling up with furniture, the older Earp having driven around town, picking up any unwanted or bargain pieces. So, the table was surrounded by four chairs that didn’t fit together, but Waverly liked it that way. Nicole followed her, also sitting down next to the bartender.

‘The Jane Doe was holding something. I stole it from the crime scene. Nobody knows it was ever there, not Nedley, nobody. But yesterday, when you came over… I uhm, kinda forgot about it.’ 

Waverly’s eyes grew bigger. ‘Seriously?’ 

Nicole nodded in response.

‘Alright, so what was it?’ 

Nicole fidgeted with her nails a little bit.

‘An envelope. But we have to wait for Wynonna. I need you both to know.’ 

A loud crash came from outside, and Waverly shot up, giving Nicole a shocked look. Nicole couldn’t help but to roll her eyes.

‘What was that?’ Waverly peeped. Nicole got up and gave her a little nudge against the shoulder.

‘Sit down, I’ll take a look.’ 

She grabbed her gun for show and went outside. Waverly followed her, of course. If Nicole rolled her eyes more, they would fall out.

It was already getting dark, so she grabbed the little flashlight from her belt, shining over the porch. Illuminated was Wynonna lying in the grass, holding a shovel, groaning loudly.

‘You okay there Earp?’ Nicole asked, boring tone.

‘Ugh, fuck. Yeah, just dandy.’ 

She had managed to trip over some old pieces of furniture and trash lying next to the porch.

‘Nonna? What are you doing?’ 

Wynonna shot an angry glance at Nicole, blaming her for Waverly’s presence.

‘Told you she was digging up booze.’ Nicole said quickly, Wynonna giving her sister an affirming grin, going with it.

‘Yeah. Best tequila ’s buried a year or two.’ 

‘Just get inside, jeez.’ Waverly wanted to jump off the porch to help her sister get up, but Nicole grabbed her arm, and Wynonna put her hands up, shielding Waverly from what was behind her.

‘No! No, go inside!’ 

‘Waves, don’t!’ 

Waverly stopped in her tracks, glancing from the cop to her sister and back.

‘What is going on here?’ 

Nicole felt herself cracking under the pressure.

‘Nicole…’ Wynonna said in a low and warning tone. 

‘Nicole..?’ Waverly repeated, sickeningly sweet. 

Nicole had no idea how to create a new distraction, Waverly’s burning eyes melting her like it was nothing. Wynonna’s face was really scaring her, though. 

‘Ugh! Fine! I’ll tell you.’ Wynonna threw the shovel on the ground next to her, Nicole wanting to protest. ‘No, Nicole. She has to hear it from me.’ 

Waverly’s eyes lit up from excitement, clasping her hands in suspense.

‘I thought there would be another gun here. I remembered daddy talking about it, but I wasn’t sure. So, I didn’t want to tell you. So, you wouldn’t be disappointed. Cause it doesn’t exist. Nicole came around just when I started digging, so I had to tell her.’ 

Waverly’s shoulders slumped a little bit. ‘What?’ 

‘Yeah, but I can’t find anything. It was just stupid. Let’s get inside yeah?’ 

Waverly didn’t look like she was going to drop the subject, probably already planning an excavation in search of a possible second gun. Nicole groaned at Wynonna, who just shot her a look back that said ‘What?’. 

‘Okay, Earp’s. Can we get inside? I really want to know what’s in that envelope.’

‘I’m gonna need to be drunk for this, right?’ Nicole could only shrug, heading inside, followed by the sisters. 

She grabbed the envelope from her messenger bag and threw it on the table, the three of them standing in front of it, staring like it was going to open itself.

Eventually, Waverly was the one who couldn’t stand the suspense anymore and grabbed it. Ripping the glued pieces apart with her nail, she pulled out a cream piece of paper from the envelope. Nicole and Wynonna watched her anxiously waiting for a response.

She turned the piece of paper around so Nicole and Wynonna could also read what it said, confused look on her face. 

‘P58?’ Wynonna muttered, only getting two puzzled stares back at her.


	19. Chapter 19

Nicole stood next to the sheriff, a little perplexed at the events of that morning. A beefy man had turned up and introduced himself at the station when they just had their first coffees. Presenting a shiny, big badge, he told the officers his name was Dolls, a deputy from the Black Badge Division. He was going to be taking over all the deviating cases that they had over the last couple of months. Within no time a couple of his men had started spitting through their case files, removing anything they deemed a ‘deviant’ case, and threw it in a big van outside. Then, when Nicole thought things couldn’t get worse, he stated that he was going to stay around for a while and closed off half the station for himself. 

The look on Nedley’s face was enough for Nicole to realize that she shouldn’t ask questions and just go with it. Around lunch, Wynonna suddenly showed up, smug and annoying as hell, telling them that she had been recruited by Dolls to be a part of BBD, and was basically a rank above them now. Nicole was fuming to say the least. When Jeremy was also put on the team, Nicole took Wynonna apart, seething with anger, asking her about the investigation that was already going on between her, Wynonna and Waverly.

Wynonna just shook her off, telling her that she would discuss it with Dolls, but that the ‘secret’ agent wanted as little people involved as possible. 

The deputy had been contemplating if she should call Waverly to see if she maybe knew more about all of this, but she decided against it. Her absence was a sign to Nicole that she probably didn’t know anything at all. So, she just stood there, next to Nedley, watching as Dolls walked in and out of the station grabbing things from his Chevrolet parked obnoxiously in front of the entrance, sipped her coffee and not saying a word.

Her shift was coming to an end and Lonnie would come back from his patrol in an hour or so. Her already maxed out annoyance levels would not be able to handle the idiot. 

‘Sir, I don’t think there’s anything more I can do here.’ 

The sheriff nodded briskly. ‘That’s okay deputy, you can go. I’ll be heading out once these Bad Big Division or whatever they are, are done.’ 

She grabbed her things and left the station. When she climbed in her truck, Wynonna was suddenly standing next to her, preventing her from closing the door.

‘Waverly doesn’t know yet. Could you…’ Wynonna fell quiet. 

‘Keep this from her? Sure, why not. It’s not like we’re not getting used to keeping secrets from her.’ Nicole answered sarcastically, getting a look from the other woman.

‘I’ll tell her, okay? We’re in this together and I know that. Black Badge just needs Peacemaker. And I need Waverly to be safe.’ 

‘You’re not the only one.’ Nicole grumbled, Wynonna raising an eyebrow at the remark. ‘I just mean, she’s my friend. I care.’ 

‘Sure…’ Wynonna gave the roof of her truck a tap. ‘Thanks anyway, Tater Haught. Ha! The puns! They never get old.’ 

Nicole groaned and rolled her eyes, but the woman was already getting back inside. 

—

When she was almost home, Nicole’s cell started buzzing. Pressing a button on the dashboard, she picked up.

‘Haught.’ 

‘Hey deputy too Haught to handle. How you doing?’ Waverly’s voice, chipper as ever, filled Nicole’s car. She couldn’t help but grin.

‘Miss Earp, do I need to come and arrest you for harassing an officer? Because if I hear a pun with my name one more time, I just might pull out the cuffs.’ Nicole answered jokingly, but in a serious tone. 

‘Uhm…’ Waverly fell silent. 

‘I was joking.’ 

‘Right! Right. So, what are you up to?’ 

‘Driving home, I really need a drink.’

‘Oof, rough day?’ Nicole smiled. Not anymore, she thought. 

‘Yeah kinda. There anything I can do for you?’ Waverly sighed softly.

‘Well, I actually wanted to ask you a favor. There would be rewards involved. But if you’re too burned up, that’s totally cool...’

‘Hey, you know me. To protect and serve, it’s what I do. What do you need?’ 

Waverly chuckled. ‘Ever the hero. I’m trying to move my last things to the homestead. I don’t really want to admit this being a strong and emancipated woman and all, but I just can’t lift everything…’ 

‘On my way. Did you have dinner yet?’ 

‘Oh thank you! That’s really sweet. Well, I guess that’s one of the rewards, I’ll cook?’ 

‘Frick yes. I’ll be there in five.’ 

Nicole turned her car around, grin plastered on her face. No one could cheer her up like Waverly could.

—

‘Darn, my back.’ Nicole grunted when lifting one of the last boxes in Waverly’s living room. They managed to get all of the furniture and other stuff in the bed of the bartender’s truck. Waverly stood in the kitchen, cooking some sort of vegetarian pasta that smelled better than Nicole would have expected.

‘What’s even in here?’ Waverly gave Nicole a sheepish smile as a response.

‘Probably just some books.’ 

Nicole huffed, putting the box down at the top of the stairs, opening it in curiosity. What books weighed that much?

‘Don’t open th…’ Waverly tried to intercept, but Nicole already did. When she opened it, she closed it again immediately after seeing what laying on top of the stacks of books. Bright pink and really inappropriate. She tried to hide the gasp she had made, but Waverly was already behind her.

‘Oh… oh God, that’s awkward. I’m really sorry?’ Waverly was hovering behind the cop, completely mortified.

‘Oh no, it’s fine. I mean. Everybody does that, right? I mean, you’re young. And single, I guess. Like, it’s completely normal that you keep that in a box filled with Latin transcripts or whatever the rest was. Nothing to be sorry about!’ Nicole stammered, awkwardly trying to lift the box again. Her cheeks were burning up, and Waverly was biting her lip, embarrassed beyond belief.

‘Yeah uhm. It was a gift. Like your mug, you know?’ Nicole just pinched her eyes closed, trying to get that uncomfortable memory to disappear again.

‘Yeah, yeah, let’s never talk about that again.’ The cop tried to flee by climbing down the stairs, but her hurry made her lose her footing. To prevent herself from falling over, she released the box with one hand to grab the railing; the box toppling over, opening, and spilling its contents all over the stairs. 

If Waverly didn’t burst out laughing, Nicole would have wanted to cry from the awkwardness. But all she could do was laugh too. 

Waverly past her, her torso slipping past Nicole’s arm to go down the stairs to gather some of the books that were spread around the steps. Finally, reaching for the cause of Nicole’s clumsiness. 

‘Well, it probably won’t work anymore now.’ Waverly gave Nicole a lopsided grin while waving the vibrator around. Nicole gave her a dimpled smile back. Without being able to stop it, the cop got a flash of an image in her mind, of a panting Waverly, on her back, face scrunched up in pleasure… 

Nicole, flushing profusely, swallowed away the lump that appeared from the silence, which suddenly became thick and palpable. They gave each other a shy smile, the air between them growing heavier by the second. 

Waverly was the first to snap out of it. She threw the vibrator up the stairs behind Nicole into the kitchen; it landed on the tiles with a loud thud close to the bin and grabbed the box to fill it with the books scattered around.

‘At least everything is downstairs now’, the bartender joked to lighten the mood, a little overwhelmed by the intense gaze in Nicole’s eyes, which had turned a couple of shades darker.

Nicole just nodded and helped her in silence, not sure how to alleviate the tension building deep down in the pit of her stomach. 

Once they were done, Waverly ran up to the kitchen to check on the food, and Nicole put the last box outside, grateful for the freezing temperature cooling her off. Once her heartbeat returned to its normal pace, she went inside again, the food already on the table, the bartender waiting for her. When she let herself sink in one of the chairs, the girl was staring at her with that expectant smile. Nicole knew she couldn’t keep this up for long anymore. Her feelings were getting the better of her and she had no idea how to deal with that.

‘Hope you like pasta, I didn’t even ask.’ 

‘Yeah sure. I mean, doesn’t everybody?’ Nicole’s dimples appeared. 

‘Guess so. Nicole, there’s something I want to talk to you about.’ 

Nicole’s eyes shot up. Waverly’s voice got so serious all of the sudden. Waverly continued, fidgeting with her utensils

‘I mean. God, we’re totally overdue. But… I know there’s something going on.’ 

The cop gulped. How did she find out so fast about Dolls? Wynonna hadn’t told her anything yet, otherwise the girl would be all over her for details. Did she pass by the station today and see them carrying stuff in and out?

‘Uhm… I guess?’ 

‘It’s just… I’m not sure I’m really ready to… get into it.’ 

Nicole gave her a confused look. Waverly just bit her lip in suspense.

‘W… what?’ 

‘Well, because it’s like, it’s different for me, right? And it’s really personal.’ 

Were they still talking about the same thing? Nicole didn’t really know. Of course it was personal for her, being an Earp and the investigation being mostly about her family now. Given a clue and all that. But she also didn’t like everything being completely being taken over by BBD.

‘But its… Its personal for everybody, right? If they know? I mean, I guess they must know. They must whisper about it…’ Nicole muttered.

‘Oh God, I hope not! No, I… I only just kind of discovered it.’ Waverly shot a glance at the cop from under her eyelashes, shy blush showing on her cheekbones. ‘When I met you.’ 

‘Me?’ Nicole was completely taken aback. Was she that bad at hiding things? Where was she going with this? 

‘Yeah… You’re kinda special.’ The bartender beamed at her, but with a glint of nervousness in her eyes that Nicole couldn’t place.

‘Uhm... Okay, well, maybe a bit more open-minded, but it’s not like I’m the one with a mystical gift or something…’ 

‘No, I get it!’ Waverly waved around her fork piled with food. ‘You’re a lesbian, not a unicorn, right?’ 

Nicole’s mouth fell open. ‘What?!’

Waverly was just as shocked at the response she got. ‘What?’

‘Are you making fun of me?’ Nicole didn’t know how to feel. Waverly completely just assumed her sexuality and made a joke about it? Of course, she was right, that was not the point, but how did they even get here? The deputy was beyond confused, and frankly, a little hurt.

‘No! No, don’t you want to talk?’ Waverly’s voice raised in pitch as she tried to recover the conversation.

Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘About what, Waverly?’ 

Waverly knew this was going nowhere, fast. She realized they weren’t on the same page at all… And she was so close, to come clean to Nicole about the way the woman did things to her… 

‘Oh. Uhm. I’m really sorry, I just thought… You know, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed anything. I’m an idiot. Can we just forget about it and eat?’ 

The deputy was feeling entirely lost in this conversation. Waverly had just outed her, even though she probably had no problem with her sexuality, but she was also acting really weird.

‘What did you want to talk about?’ 

The girl sitting in front of her was looking more and more like a deer caught in headlights. But Waverly didn’t want to continue this conversation anymore, sure that she had made a mistake, misread all of the signs. If Nicole reacted like this, she must be straight, or maybe just not into her. And they were both crushing her. She was also getting the sense that Nicole wasn’t going to let this go.

‘I just thought you were gay. It’s my mistake. If you even are, I should have waited for you to feel comfortable to tell me. I’m really sorry.’

Nicole just nodded slightly, still a little unsure if that was all, or if the young Earp was keeping things from her.

‘Well, you’re right. I am gay. So, yeah.’ Nicole shrugged, trying to focus on her food and not show how hurt she was over this whole ordeal. She really thought Waverly would be different. But she was just like the rest. Making her sexuality an oddity to accessorize with. As if being friends with two gay guys wasn’t enough. Nicole huffed. ‘It’s not all I am though.’ 

Waverly averted her eyes, feeling guilty about how this conversation was going down. It stung to know that Nicole was into women because it seemed to hurt more that she just wasn’t good enough for the cop. 

‘No, I would never think that.’ 

They both poked at their food in silence, not really hungry anymore. Nicole eyed the clock. How did it turn into this? They were having so much fun; why couldn’t she just snap out of it?

‘I’m gonna head home. I’m really tired.’ 

‘Yeah… thank you for the help.’

‘No problem. Thanks for the food. I’ll see you around.’ Nicole got up, grabbing her coat. Waverly didn’t get up to hug her goodbye and it felt weird, but the redhead was also relieved. She needed some time and space. She wasn’t sure how to feel anymore. 

She stumbled down the stairs and let herself out, sighing deeply, not realizing the girl she left behind broke down staring at the zucchini pasta they didn’t finish.


	20. Chapter 20

Stepping inside the kitchen of the homestead, Waverly let her bag fall on the ground and rubbed her face, her skin itching from the salty tears she had shed in the past hour or so. She decided eventually that crying wasn’t going to make her feel better. She had to figure out how to make things right with Nicole, but she had no idea how.

She had expected to find her sister as the truck was parked outside, but instead, she walked into Gus reading a magazine over coffee at the dinner table.

‘Gus? What are you doing here?’ Gus gave her a warm smile, putting down the paper and got up to take Waverly in for a hug.

‘Hey honey, you alright?’ Waverly had to do the best she could to not burst into tears again at the gentle way Gus fussed over her.

‘Yeah. Just a misunderstanding.’ 

Gus nodded, pushing Waverly down on a chair, putting on a kettle to make some tea.

‘Anything to do with your sister?’ Gus’ voice was a little low, fully expecting to have to grab the older Earp by the collar first chance she got.

‘No, not at all. Wynonna’s been great. It’s uhm. Officer Haught.’ 

Gus just nodded in understanding. Waverly wondered why she didn’t seem more surprised at that. Her aunt handed her a cup of steaming tea, sitting back down in front of her. The whole situation with Nicole was wearing heavy on her. A part of her wanted to drive over to the cop, let herself open up completely. There was something going on and she couldn’t deny it anymore, no matter how hard she tried. 

But the other part was so frickin’ terrified. Of losing a friendship, a person that she had started to care about way too much. Nicole had proved herself to be the most interesting, intelligent and understanding person she had ever met. Just the way she said her name was enough to let Waverly’s heart fall from her chest. It was intense and it was overwhelming. The dark brown eyes seeing depths in her that she didn’t even fully realize were there. 

Gus had remained silent, waiting for the bartender to speak if she wanted to, watching the girl going through her inner turmoil, sipping her tea. When Waverly didn’t continue, Gus cleared her throat.

‘Remember, some of the best things in life are the surprises it throws us. About what we want.’ She grabbed Waverly’s hand, caressing it softly. ‘About who we want.’ 

The girl’s eyes widened, still staring at her teacup. Had it been that obvious? She had just figured all of this out. Did everyone know? Did that even really matter?

‘You’ve always been an honest kid. Don’t stop now.’ 

The pair just sat there for a while in silence. Waverly tried to come to terms with what her aunt had just told her. She was completely right. And she was Waverly! She owned things like no other. Being an Earp, kind of a nerd, and now into girls? It was a lot of weirdness to put on someone, but she could own it. If it meant that she could stay friends with Nicole, it was a no-brainer. She blew out some air, pressure leaving her body with it.

‘Thanks, Gus. I needed that.’ 

‘No problem, honey.’ 

Her eyes falling on a couple of discarded boots in a corner, being her sister’s, Waverly remembered she was actually looking for Wynonna when coming to the homestead.

‘So, where’s Nonna?’ 

‘Well, she asked me if I wanted to help out organizing some stuff in the kitchen, but then her boss picked her up? I had no idea she had a job now, kinda surprised me.’ Gus said more to herself than to Waverly.

‘Right. What? Boss? What are you talking about?’

—

Nicole sat on her couch staring at a blank TV screen. Calamity Jane kept trying to get attention, rubbing her tail against her face and pawing her arms. Nicole just pushed her away, not in the mood. She sipped her beer, grumpily fidgeting with the label on the bottle.

She didn’t really know what pissed her off more, the fact that Waverly had blatantly made fun of her, or that she couldn’t get herself to see it any other way. Her past left a bad taste in her mouth and it was probably the reason she couldn’t seem to get over a pretty harmless joke. Waverly didn’t mean any harm. Nicole knew that all too well. 

Fact was, being thrown out like garbage by family and friends over being gay could make a person bitter. But the bartender didn’t know that, because the cop wasn’t even capable of sharing any detail about her life with anyone, painful memories or not. It was her own fault for being so damned unattainable and closed off. 

She cursed herself for her behavior. It wasn’t like her to storm off like a hormonal teenager. But she did. And she had regretted it the moment she started her truck, but the harm had been done. She couldn’t reverse her behavior. 

It was shit. They had been planning on hanging out at the homestead tomorrow, and Nicole would stay over the entire weekend to do some maintenance work in the home. Painting, laying a new floor. That sorta stuff. And they had a lot of loose ends in the investigation that needed attention. The letter with the mysterious message for one. Second, James Hardy knowing more about Curtis’ death than he let off was also still bugging Nicole. And Wynonna had to tell Waverly about BBD. 

She sighed, seeing all the plans they had made going up in smoke. She was really looking forward to moving Waverly to her new ‘old’ home and spending two days with her without having to work. Even the fact that Wynonna was going to be around couldn’t really make her less enthusiastic.

But now, she sat alone on the couch, sipping a beer. Being pissed with the entire situation. Just as she wanted to get up to grab a new drink from the fridge, someone knocked on her door loudly.

Glancing through the peephole, she sighed deeply. Great. She opened the door. 

‘Fuck you. I asked you to do ONE thing, and seriously, you just screw me over like this?’ Shocked at the way Wynonna shouted at her while letting herself in, Nicole followed Wynonna, pacing around her home. ‘Now Wave’s all kinds of upset and it’s your fault!’

‘What?!’ 

‘You heard me. I know you told her. Jesus, Haught. I thought I could trust you. Turns out all cops really are bad.’ 

The cop scowled at the Earp, trying to breathe through her nose and calm herself enough to not explode. These Earps! They tested her patience over and over again. She pushed Wynonna away from her, as the woman had gotten really close in her space, trying to intimidate the red-haired woman. She was a police officer. No one was going to harass her in her own home.

‘What are you going on about Earp? I didn’t tell Waverly anything!’ 

Wynonna chuckled darkly. ‘Then how else would she know about BBD?’ 

‘I don’t know, she didn’t say anything about it over dinner. Maybe you’re just fucking stupid?’ 

‘You saw her over dinner?’

‘Yeah, I was helping her move stuff at Shorty’s.’ 

Nicole saw gears turning in the woman’s head. Suddenly her demeanor changed. She threw her hands up.

‘Okay. It must have been fucking Gus.’

‘And you come here in my home, screaming like a banshee? Jesus.’ 

‘Your moral compass is way too strong, even for a cop. Of course I thought it was you. I didn’t know she would run into Gus and chitchat about me.’

‘That’s no excuse! Jesus. Is she pissed?’ Wynonna nodded grimly. Nicole grabbed an extra beer from the fridge and handed it to the woman.

‘Shit…’ the cop breathed out.

‘Yeah.’ Wynonna downed half the beer in one go.

‘So uhm. Where is she now?’ 

‘Probably on a warpath.’ Wynonna mumbled. 

‘To where?’ 

‘Well, if she didn’t hear it from you…’

Nicole swallowed thickly when she realized.

‘Then I’m just as guilty by not telling her.’ 

Wynonna finished up the beer, handing the empty bottle to the deputy.

‘Hope you have ear protection, Haught. I’m bugging off.’ 

‘No! No, that’s not fair. Earp!’ Nicole trailed after Wynonna who quickly made way to her car.

’Shit.’ Nicole muttered again. 

—

Waverly parked her truck, pulling up the handbrake more aggressively than she had meant to. Her hands were trembling in anger. Why did her sister consistently think that she couldn’t be told the truth? Without her research, without all the hours she put in unraveling the mystery surrounding their family, they wouldn’t have been anywhere. And to get Nicole to be an accessory to the crime?

She didn’t believe that Nicole would willingly do this to her. Maybe she just didn’t want to believe that. Especially after the whole revelation of her feelings she just went through, she was done fighting, being angry. But Wynonna was going to be walloped into oblivion when she found her. For now, she had to patch things up with the cop.

Before she even set foot on the porch, the door already opened, Nicole standing with her hands up in surrender.

‘I swear, I wanted to tell you.’ The brown eyes were staring at her, in fright.

‘I know. Just let me in.’ Nicole stepped aside, the shorter girl entering her home. The cop had unpacked almost everything, turning the house a little warmer and inviting. Being used to the Earp sisters making themselves at home by now, Nicole just trailed behind Waverly to the living room.

‘I’m really sorry. Wynonna asked me to keep it quiet, she wanted to tell you herself.’ 

‘Are you also a part of this whole thing?’ 

‘Nope.’ Nicole stood next to Waverly, who was pacing around. ’Hey, I think it sucks, too. But we’re still going to figure this all out. With or without a shiny badge.’ 

Waverly’s attitude faltered. The cop had been just as excluded as she was. At least she wasn’t the only odd one out.

‘I’m really sorry about before, Nicole.’

The cop averted her eyes. She wanted to accept the apology and go back to how their friendship was before. But it all seemed so difficult now. 

‘It’s okay.’

‘It’s not, I can tell. I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted to… Talk.’ Waverly hugged herself tightly around her chest.

‘Why would you want to talk about me being gay? It seems so… unnecessary.’

‘It’s not that. I just want to get to know you. It’s really not about you being gay. I just like you, Nicky. Like. You know.’ 

‘Yeah. Like friends.’ 

‘Yeah. Right.’ Waverly felt herself deflate at the harsh words that had left the cop’s mouth. They cut right through her chest, making her ache all over. ‘I know that’s all you feel we are. And I can totally live with that. I just needed clarity.’

‘Uhm… what?’ Nicole couldn’t help but feel her anger melt away, a feeling of hope radiating through her body. Had she been so oblivious? ‘You’re straight, right? Of course we would just be friends?’

They stared at each other completely baffled. It remained silent as green eyes studied Nicole’s brown ones profusely. Waverly felt a bubble of laughter and relief rising in her stomach.

Before she could stop herself, she was already moving; approaching the deputy, grabbing her collar. Nicole’s breath hitched and stilled completely as the bartender pulled her closer and pressed her lips against the cop’s. The warmth of the soft lips against her own made sparks fly in Nicole’s stomach, fogging up her head with answered desire and the closeness she finally got after pining for what seemed like forever. Waverly forced her to stagger backwards, and Nicole felt the back of her knees touch the couch. The girl pushed her down on it, crawling on top of her, deepening the kiss. Nicole was entirely overwhelmed and forgot to do anything, was just sitting there, leaning on her elbows, Waverly softly placing pecks on her lips, pulling on her collar as if her life depended on it.

And just before Nicole could even think about kissing her back properly, the Earp pulled back, breathing jacked. Nicole stared at her, unable to form words. Waverly cowered, her streak of confidence diminishing from the deep brown eyes filled with desire, as Nicole eyed her in complete admiration.

‘I’ve always wanted to do things that scared me. But odds, it’s not easy to be brazen when the thing that you want, that scares you to death, is sitting right in front of you.’

‘I scare you?’ Nicole drawled, low and soft, causing goosebumps to form on the skin of Waverly’s arms.

‘Yes! Yes, you do. Because I don’t want to be friends! When I think about what I want to do most in this world… it’s you.’ Waverly stopped breathing for a second, facing the woman, who gave her the warmest gaze she had ever seen. Dimples slowly started to develop, and Waverly let out a shaky breath. ‘That sounded so much more romantic in my head. Just jump in any time, Nicole, because I really, really don’t know how to do this.’

‘Oh, sure you do.’ The words, thick with desire, crept under Waverly’s skin like hot molasses, creeping down her insides.

‘Maybe I should just stop talking.’ 

‘See, you’re getting better at this already…’ Nicole’s dimples were on full display now, flush visible on her cheeks. Her confidence back completely, Nicole grabbed the scarf hanging around Waverly’s neck, twisting the ends around her hands, pulling at them to get the girl closer. The girl’s breath hitched, and Nicole could feel the warmth of it on her skin, and she parted her lips, slowly wetting them. 

‘Maybe you should stop talking too…’ 

Nicole chuckled, dangerously low. 

‘Maybe you should make me…’ Her voice and face challenging, spurring Waverly on.

Without giving it a further thought, Waverly leaned in, her insides exploding from the release of endorphins when her lips crashed against the cop’s again. Nicole answered her this time, leading their movement, grabbing Waverly and toppling her over. The bartender gasped as Nicole layed herself on top of her and she tangled her arms around the cop’s neck, letting her fingers rake through the red locks. Open mouthed kisses turned more and more heated as Nicole grabbed the girl’s leg, pushing it around her waist, letting her tongue slide slowly inside the girl’s mouth, meeting Waverly’s. A soft groan was all Nicole needed to hear and she smiled into the kiss, teeth bare against lips still wanting more. Both out of breath, she paused for a second, her fingers gently grasping the perfect soft lips from the girl panting underneath her, grinding upwards against the woman’s midriff, before kissing her again, drunk on the taste and smell and the way their lips fitted perfectly together.


	21. Chapter 21

Moonlight shone through the slats hanging in front of Nicole’s bedroom window, illuminating the cop’s silky white skin where the duvet and her t-shirt failed to cover it. Waverly could do nothing but stare in awe at the form next to her. After spending a long time on the couch, indulging in their newfound closeness, they had eventually retired to bed. Laying there, they found themselves tangled in a tight embrace, whispering sweet nothings. Both utterly spent from all the built-up tension which had finally found relieve, they had not been able or willing to cross boundaries yet to discover. 

Waverly sighed softly. She had fallen asleep but had soon been awoken by Nicole softly groaning a while ago, and she had been wondering if she should wake her up; it had sounded like it could be a bad dream. But it stopped and Nicole had been silent for a while now, and Waverly was wide awake, only able to try to process what had transpired hours before.

She was lying in bed with a woman - but not just a woman, with Nicole - and she had never felt like this. Being in the right place at the right time wasn’t something she was used to. 

The kiss had felt so utterly right, and the kisses that followed even more so. Laying in the arms of this amazing person, who seemed to care for her as much as respected her independence was exhilarating and frightening. She couldn’t help but wonder if this would have happened if their situation wouldn’t be so dire. It was a cliché and she knew it, people falling in love and clinging to each other when a threat reared its head. And thinking about falling in love only confused her further. They didn’t discuss the technicalities of their new relationship - if you could even call it that - yet, and that was fine. But still, she wondered what all of this meant to Nicole.

She had to admit, it had felt so genuine, and she decided quickly she believed Nicole must feel the same way about her. Though love would be too soon to think about, a crush sounded a little more innocent and more open to possibilities. Her mind started to wander to the mysteries yet to be solved. She had yet to talk to Wynonna about BBD, they had to find out who was murdering innocent people in Purgatory, and that cryptic message… Completely overrun with everything that was the deputy lying next to her, snoring softly, she didn’t have the brain capacity to really think about their next steps until now.

P58… she had no clue what it could mean. Thinking back to her studies, the knowledge she had gained over the years; why didn’t it help her now? Obviously, it was a reference to something. And whoever wrote it would have to be sure they’d understand eventually, otherwise leaving a message at all would be futile to say the least… 

She turned over to look at Nicole once again. The cop had put her job on the line, stolen pieces of evidence to help them. To figure this out. She had to come through with solving this clue, if only to justify Nicole’s braveness. 

The bartender huffed softly, disappointed in herself for not being able to figure it out. She prayed she would just… prayed… 

It was as if a literal, audible click went off in her head. An adrenaline rush was creeping in her stomach, her limbs tingling with expectation. She shot up, pulling the covers off of Nicole in the process, who grumbled annoyedly at the cold air pulling her from her sleep.

But there was no time to waste. Waverly gave her a gentle push.

‘Nicole. Sweetie. Wake up!’ Waverly whispered urgently.

‘Ugh… was just sleeping…’ Nicole moaned, trying to turn around and pull the covers up again. Waverly just nudged her again.

‘No, Nicole, don’t sleep again. I figured it out. I think. Nicole?’ 

The cop rubbed her eyes, sighing in defeat, and proceeded to get more upright herself.

‘Waves? What are you going on about?’

‘I need a bible. Do you have one?’ Waverly’s look of excitement was visible even in the pale moonlight. Nicole gave her a dumbfounded look.

‘A bible…?’ Waverly just nodded. ‘Uhm… Honey, I’m gay. What do you think?’ 

Waverly huffed and stepped out of the bed. Nicole groaned. ‘Come back!’ 

‘No can do, I have to find one.’ The girl was already in her pants with one leg. Nicole just stared at her, yawning. Once Waverly pulled one of Nicole’s sweaters over her head, she shot the cop a glance.

‘Well?’ 

‘Well what?’ 

‘Are you coming or not?’ 

‘Ugh, fine.’ Nicole grumbled but got up anyway. Not as if she could go back to sleep now, and her curiosity was sparked by the girl’s exigent behavior. ‘What did you figure out?’

‘Come, put this on.’ Waverly threw some clothes in her direction after putting on some lights. ’I think I know what the message is. Well, not literally. But I think I know where to find it.’ 

—

Once in Nicole’s truck, it dawned on Waverly that it would be a challenge to find a bible at 4 am. She was dedicated, though. 

‘Don’t you guys have one at the homestead?’ Nicole asked, suppressing a yawn.

‘No, I’m sure. I’ve always used the one my aunt and uncle had at home. But we can’t just wake Gus, it would be hard to explain.’ Nicole nodded slowly.

They drove through Purgatory’s main street. Shorty’s would be just around the corner. Signs with advertisement were lit up. In the distance, they could see the familiar neon sign with ‘Motel’. Nicole almost slapped Waverly’s arm in realization.

‘Motel! We should check in to the motel, Waves!’ 

Waverly gave her a confused look.

‘Nicole, I really like you, but I think it’s hardly the time to…’ Nicole interrupted her hastily.

‘No, no, Waves. My god no, not for that. But all the rooms, the bedside tables!’ 

‘They all have bibles in them!’ Waverly almost shouted, also realizing what Nicole had figured out. Nicole immediately slowed down the car to pull up on the parking lot. The place was far from a five-stars, and beside the neon light from the sign, the rooms were dark. From the office came a little light through the blinds.

Not wanting to waste more time, they jumped from the truck and hurried to the office. To their relieve, it was still open; a small bell betrayed their presence when they opened the door. The man sitting behind the desk looked up in surprise for a moment. There probably wouldn’t be many visitors this time of the night normally, especially not two young women dressed half in pajamas, half winter attire. 

‘Can we have a room please?’ Waverly went straight to the point, almost shaking with anticipation. 

‘Thirty bucks. With breakfast its 40.’ The fat guy told them, pushing his big glasses further up his nose, examining them in a gross way. Nicole just nodded and whipped out her wallet, slapping three tens on the counter.

‘Twin beds?’ He grumbled, grabbing the money.

‘Yeah, fine. Have the key?’ Nicole tapped her foot in impatience while the man scrambled around. Eventually he retrieved a card.

‘Room 3. Housekeeping starts around eleven. Have to be gone by then.’ He snarled, clearly not amused by the two insistent women. 

They almost ran to the door. Clumsily trying to get the card through the slot, Nicole giggled overtaken by her nerves. It felt like they were spies on a secret mission, and Waverly shared the sentiment.

Finally opening the doors, the women ran over to one of the beds, and Waverly almost pulled out the entire drawer out of the nightstand trying to open it. A bible presented itself; and they sighed with relief. Pulling out from the drawer, Waverly immediately began flipping through it.

‘P… P… Proverbs? No… Don’t think so… Definitely not Psalms, way too much text…’ Nicole just watched her in awe. The look of dedication and focus on the girl’s face only made her fall harder, and their activities from just hours before came crashing through her - completely having been occupied with their current research. She tried to push it away, as Waverly had told her before, it was hardly the time.

‘There! Shit, I’ve got it! Oh my god, Nicky. I’ve actually found it.’ Waverly silently cursed under her breath while reading the passage.

‘What is it? What does it say?’ Nicole craned her neck over Waverly’s shoulder so she could see what she was looking at.

‘P58. It’s a bible passage. See, Peter. Passage 5… sentence 8…’ She scraped her throat, and solemnly began to read out loud. ‘Be alert and of sober mind. Your enemy, the devil, prowls around like a roaring lion looking for someone to devour.’ 

They just stared at each other. Eventually, Nicole was the one to break the silence.

‘Sorry, what?’ 

‘Be alert and-…‘ 

Nicole waved her hands to stop Waverly repeating the message.

‘No, I heard it. I meant like, what? What does it mean? The devil?’ 

She flopped down on the twin in front of Waverly, who was still tracing the words with her finger. 

‘Well, it makes sense. With all the demons walking around here.’ 

‘Yes, but…’

Waverly swallowed thickly. ‘I'm thinking, maybe it's talking about the one who caused the curse on the Earp family.’ 

‘Are they talking about themselves?’ 

‘I don’t think so. I have to think about it. But we do have to talk to Wynonna now.’ 

Nicole groaned before getting up and pacing the room. Confusion clouded her mind, and exhaustion was slowly creeping through her muscles, weighing her down.

‘Okay. Fine. We’ll go to the homestead. Bring that book.’ Already retrieving the keys to her car and moving to the door, Waverly gently pulled her back, snaking her arms around the cop’s midriff once she had turned around.

’Thank you, Nicky…’ Waverly whispered before pressing her lips softly on Nicole’s. Fire roared in their stomachs, and even though it seemed like an innocent peck, it was the one thing that woke Nicole up indefinitely for the rest of the day. Pressing their foreheads together for a moment, Nicole sighed in bliss. 

‘Don’t thank me. It’s nothing.’ 

Waverly pulled back slightly, so she could look the cop in her dark brown eyes, overtaken by them for a second. ‘Well, it means a lot to me.’

Uncertain how to respond, Nicole just waved it away. ‘Let’s go, wake up your alcoholic sister.’ 

Waverly giggled. ‘She seems to have a problem, doesn’t she?’ 

‘Well, if I were in her shoes, I would have one too.’


End file.
